The Snow Queen
by Zerlinda
Summary: Elsa died to save Anna, but the Man in the Moon brought her back as a spirit. After four hundred years of isolation in her ice castle, Pitch is back and Elsa is chosen to be the next Guardian. But can she learn to trust herself enough to become what the Moon tells her she was meant to do? Summary sucks. First Story, please give it a shot! Rated T because I'm paranoid. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Lost

**Hi everyone! So ... This is my first story and I really hope you like it. I know that there have already been stories where Elsa dies for Anna and becomes a Guardian, etc. But I kind of wanted to give it a shot. Hopefully you like it.**

**If, by chance, you do like it then feel free to review it, favorite it, and/or alert it. I will truly appreciate it. Also, feel free to review with constructive critism. If I made a spelling error (because sometimes I don't catch them all) or a grammar error (because grammar is not my strong point by any stretch of the imagination) or simply a suggestion on what I could do better, then please say something. Just don't be mean about it, please!**

**Also, I feel it only fair to warn you, I don't know how often I'm going to be able to upload new things. Please know that I am constantly writing, but getting in front of a computer to type is a completely different story since the computers in my house are almost constantly in use and I won't be getting a laptop for college until around my birthday which is in July. So please be patient with the uploads!**

**Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Lost <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

"Elsa! No!"

I turned and saw Anna running towards me. Behind her, I also saw a man raising a loaded crossbow at her.

"Anna!" I cried, jumping in front of her. The arrow pierced my chest and I fell to the snow covered ice below, staining it red with my blood. I looked up in time to see a blond, muscular man kiss Anna just before she turned into solid ice. Tears blurred my vision as they fell from my eyes.

But then Anna started to thaw and I could feel relief that she was safe wash over me. How? I wanted to ask, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to breath and my eyesight was becoming nothing but endless black. I couldn't feel the snow I knew I was laying on.

The last thing I heard before darkness took over me was, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. " _Love, of course._

When I woke up, it was night and I was floating in cold water as snow fell down around me. In the sky, the moon shone beautifully. Bigger and brighter than ever. I was Elsa, the Snow Queen. That is what the moon told me.

My body came out of the water and I looked down to see myself standing on a giant, floating snowflake. Looking around, I saw that I was at the fjord. I had to get to the castle, if only to make sure Anna was alright. Then I would go back to my Ice Castle on the North Mountain.

I flew to the castle, hovering outside Anna's window. She was sleeping, with the blond man who had kissed her by her side. In the corner of the room I saw two cribs and gasped. They had kids? My panic only grew once I started to think. She would have had nine months of pregnancy, plus getting married and the time it would've taken for them to conceive. No, that can't be right. I was the queen and whether the people thought I was evil or not, they wouldn't have left me there for _nine months!_ There's no way I would've survived! I would've drowned! A thought struck me and my hands were grasping at my chest. There was no arrow nor any sign that there ever had been.

My breaths started coming out in rapid pants. Was I going crazy? What was happening to me? This had to be some kind of crazy dream! All of the sudden, Anna shot up into a sitting position, screaming my name causing the man to also wake up suddenly and the babies to start crying. I watched as Anna realized it was only a bad dream and hurry over to calm her children.

"Bad dream again?" The man asked as she returned to bed. She nodded and curled into his side, sniffling.

"Oh, Kristoff, it was so REAL."

"I know," the man, Kristoff, whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "But she's been dead for ten years, Anna. It's time to let her go. Elsa wouldn't want you spending the rest of your life grieving her death."

"I know," Anna cried into his chest. They fell asleep like that, oblivious to my floating form outside their window.

I couldn't take it anymore. I landed back on the ground and ran up to one of the guards.

"Excuse me!" I called, but he continued as if I wasn't there and walked right through me! I stared after him with wide eyes before I saw snow falling a little bit harder. My emotions were getting out of control.

Making the giant snowflake again, I flew to the North Mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the first part. I really hope you liked it. Jack won't be coming in until the third part, but luckily I already have the next part typed up so I'll be able to upload that in the next few minutes. Don't expect that to happen often. The next part will be in Elsa's POV, but I'll be alterating between Elsa's and Jack's, so the third part will be in Jack's POV.<strong>

**Thank you again for reading this and I really hope you liked it.**

**Zerlynda**


	2. Chapter 1: Isolation

**So here it is! The second part, first chapter, of the story just a few minutes later, like I promised. It's about the same length as the prologue, which I know wasn't that long, but the next chapter is in Jack's POV and is super long! Or I think it's long (it's about 7 pages of notebook paper, college rule, one sided).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Isolation <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

I thought I knew what isolation was when I was a human, but that was nothing compared to what I've been through the past four hundred years. That first night was full of confusion. Luckily, my Ice Castle and Marshmallow were still there. It took forever for me to wrap my heard around the fact that I had been dead for a decade yet I was walking around, making it snow.

Throughout the early years of my life as a spirit, I watched over Anna and her husband Kristoff. I was happy to see that he couldn't be more different that Hans and truly loved her. She was happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her. She was an amazing queen, if a little odd due to her overly-enthusiastic nature. Every year on the anniversary of my death, she came to my Ice Castle and built a snowman outside and spent a few hours talking to me about all of the changes that had happened that year. Occasionally, Kristoff would come with her, but that was very rare.

Really though, I was touched that she would do something like that for me. So, when she died, I made an ice sculpture of her so that I could talk to her every year on the anniversary of her death. Not that there was much to tell her up until about a century ago when I actually started to leave the castle and explore the world.

Seeing the world for the first time in three hundred years was mind boggling. All of the inventions that, people in my lifetime never even dreamed of, brought into reality. The televisions, radios, cars, computer, airplanes, trains, and so much more! I'll admit that it had me baffled for a few years, but I picked up a few books and read up on it. How could so much have happened in three centuries? It was all very odd at first, but now it is not so strange.

During the summer, I kept to myself in my Ice Castle. I didn't want to accidentally bring winter over a country in the middle of summer again. But when winter comes, I like to spend my days in the parks, the parks are lovely. I can see the beauty in modern cities and architecture, but so much of nature had been taken away for it. It kind of made me sad.

Nobody saw me. Everyone simply walked right through me as if I didn't exist because, to them, I didn't. There was no such thing as the Snow Queen. I was just a change in the seasons for them. However, I wasn't bothered by this much. If I wasn't real to them, then I couldn't hurt them, right?

On the other hand, it troubled me deeply. Yes, I was used to isolation, but this was an entirely different level. I mean, I could be standing in the middle of a crowded room, yelling and screaming at the top of my lungs, and nobody would blink an eye. When I was human, isolation was a choice. Now it was something that I had no say in. Granted, I would probably chose solitude if I had another option for the sake of everyone else's safety, but at least it would have been my choice.

Walking onto the balcony of my Ice Castle, I sat on the railing and stared up at the moon. The sky was so clear this high on the mountain. So clear and beautiful. The wind whistled roughly around me and I might have shivered if I were bothered by the cold, but I wasn't. I never had been.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked. "Was my suffering and loneliness in life not enough? Was my crime so great that I have to keep carrying out my punishment in death for eternity?"

Naturally, the moon gave me no response. It never did. I scoffed to myself and turned away from its bright glow. Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered talking to it when I knew it was just going to sit there and ignore me like always. Did it make me desperate to keep asking for answers when I knew I wasn't going to get any? Maybe, but I didn't really care. After all, who's going to judge me? I'm alone. I've been alone for four hundred years.

* * *

><p><strong>So ... What did you think? Like I said in the prologue; all reviews, favorites, and alerts are greatly appreciated.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Zerlynda**


	3. Chapter 2: Chosen (Jack's POV)

**So, I got my first review on the first day! Yay me! **

**Gracie, thank you so much for the review. I understand that Elsa is quite emotional and I did this, because she has slipped back into her "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." mantra that was shown during Do You Want To Build a Snowman? where she was quite emotional. Once again, she's scared to use her powers. Also, I always pictured Elsa having emotional battles inside while she hid it from everyone else, so with her being alone I've imagined her showing a lot more emotions. I was additionally trying to convey how hard it has been for her to stay locked away by herself because I don't think they really did that in the movie with it being from Anna's POV and all. Yes, I killed Anna. Please forgive me. Don't get me wrong, I love Anna. And Kristoff. I really do. But they were human and I don't know of a human that has lived for four centuries. Haha. I just thought I should explain why Elsa is emotional because it was a good point. I'm trying to stay in character for the most part, but it's harder to understand a character's mind in movies than in books because you don't get the advantage of reading their thoughts. Again, though, thank you so, so, much! I really appreciate the review and constructive critism. :)**

**And thank you, iblamepie, for your encouraging review; it meant a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chosen (Jack's POV) <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

"Hey, North. What's up? I saw the lights," I said, walking into the room. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North all looked up at me as I entered.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Bunny said, crossing his arms over his chest. I held my hands up in surrender and laughed.

"Sorry, not everybody has a dedicated hideout to stay at. Am I right, Sandy?" Sandy gave me two thumbs up. "So what's going on?"

"Pitch is back."

"Seriously?" I groaned. "Pitch? Didn't we just take care of him a century ago?"

"Yes," North growled. "I saw him when I was delivering presents, hiding in some poor girl's house."

"Are you sure it was him?" Bunny asked. "I mean, you didn't bring us all here because of your _belly_ this time?"

North glared at him before tossing a small sack onto the table, black sand spilling out. Everyone gasped.

"It _is_ Pitch," Tooth breathed.

"What do we do?" I asked when Sandy started tugging furiously at the sleeve of my hoodie. I looked down at him to see that he was gesturing wildly at the window with a cresent moon above his head. Following his line of sight up to the window in the ceiling, I saw the moon was shining abnormally bright. "Um ... guys?"

Everyone looked up and Tooth got really excited.

"A new guardian!" She squealed. "I wonder who it's going to be!"

"As long as it's not the groundhog," Bunny muttered.

I watched as a crystal bigger than me rose from the floor. It glowed blue and I squinted my eyes, studying it curiously.

"_This_ is how I was chosen to be a Guardian?" I asked, but nobody answered me. They were busy staring at the crystal expectantly. A figure appeared and my brow furrowed in confusion. "But that's - that's _me_?" I looked around. "Aren't I aready a Guardian?" But they all hushed me and kept staring.

My figure above the crystal stepped to the side and another figure emerged next to it. This one was feminine, regal. If I were being honest with myself, I would even add beautiful. But who was she? Glancing at the others, I saw that they had the same confused expression on their faces.

"Who's that?" I wondered.

"I don't know," North said slowly, still thinking.

Abruptly, Tooth snapped her fingers. "It's Elsa!" she said. "The Snow Queen!"

"Snow Queen?" I repeated, looking back at the figure.

"The one who lives in that Ice Castle in Norway?" North said.

"Ice Castle?!" I parroted. What Ice Castle? How could I not know about this?

"That's the one!" Tooth confirmed excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Bunny asked. "I mean, she doesn't really leave her castle. What could she know about children? Or the modern world for that matter? All the stories talk about how evil she is."

"Well," North shrugged. "Manny says she is new Guardian, so I'll send my yetis to fetch her."

My eyes widened and I ran to stop him as I remembered how the yetis fetched me. "Whoa, North! Maybe I should go get her? The yetis aren't the best at making a good first impression."

North smiled at me. "Very well," he said, tossing me a snowglobes. "Go get her. But if you can't manage it - we do it _my_ way."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, taking off to Norway.

I landed in a park, and looked around. It was pretty crowded and a lot of kids were out. There was this one group of young boys who were teasing a little red headed girl that had her nose stuck in a book. They were throwing snowballs at her as she tried to protect the paper pages from the snow.

"Come on, Annalise! What's the matter? Too ugly to play in the snow?" One of the boys jeered as he threw another snowball at her.

I frowned at his antics towards the poor girl whose book was soaked and probably ruined. I bent down and started pelting the group with snowballs. Eventually they became distracted enough with their snowball fight to leave Annalise alone.

Satisfied, I turned back to check on the girl and that's when I saw _her_. The Snow Queen. I watched as she placed a book on the table next to the redhead. She rolled her hands around and made an elegant necklace out of ice before laying it on top of the book. After writing something in the snow by the book, she stepped away, forming a snowflake in her hands and blowing it away so it could kiss the tip of the girl's nose.

Annalise looked up with teary eyes. Her face instantly brightened when she saw the presents and the message the Snow Queen left for her, slipping the necklace over her head, hugging the book to her chest, and running off to find her parents.

The Snow Queen watched from a distance and I walked up behind her. She wore a beautiful blue dress with a transparent cape and off-the-shoulder sleeves that appeared to be made out of ice. Her platinum blonde hair was back in a messy french braid with snowflakes tangled into it. As I got closer, I could see the gentle smile on her red lips as well as in her eyes which were the same ice blue color as mine and her skin was just as pale as the snow around us.

"Impressive," I said, making her jump. She glanced at me then looked away.

"It was nothing," she said. I stepped foward to read her message: _'You are beautiful, Annalise.'_ Smiling, I turned to look back at her, but she was gone. There was only a cold gust of air. Looking up, she was already a speck in the sky. I smirked and started to go after her. She wasn't the only one who could fly.

I felt my jaw drop as I saw her Ice Castle come into view. It was an impressive show of skill. I flew in through the doors on the balcony still in awe of the delicate details as I inspected the chandelier. Why didn't I ever think of something like this?

"Amazing place you got here. Did you do it yourself?" Below me, she let out a squeal.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"You left before I could start a conversation," I said, coming down to stand in front of her and holding my hand out. "Hello, I'm Jack Frost."

She looked at my hand as if touching it would cause her great pain. "I'm sorry, but you have to go," she said, running away.

"Hey!" I called, flying after her. "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" she asked, keeping a good amount of distance between us.

"For you to lighten up, first of all; I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to come with me."

"To where?"

"The North Pole," I said, holding my hands up. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Yep. It was a good thing the yetis didn't get her. I could only imagine the damage that would have caused.

"I'm not worried about you hurting me," she said so quietly that I almost missed it. Her body language spoke volumes, though: She kept her body caved in and her hands cupped against her chest. Her actions said that she was scared, but if not of me, then of what? "You need to go," she said again.

"Well I'm not going anywhere unless it's to the North Pole with you," I replied, grinning a little.

Her glare told me she wasn't amused. "If I go with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Then you'll go?"

"Do I have a choice?" She sighed.

"Not really," I grinned triumply, taking a step closer to her only to step back again when she moved away. Removing a snowglobe from my pocket, I tossed it to the icy floor. "To the North Pole!" I said and it turned into a portal. "Ladies first."

Elsa watched me wearily as she passed into the portal and I followed. On the otherside, we were just outside North's workshop. I opened the door and allowed her to go in before me.

"Ah! There she is!" North cried. "Elsa! How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Why am I here?"

"I hope that Jack treated you well?" North continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"He pestered me until I agreed to come."

"Be grateful that I convinced them to let me get you instead of the yetis," I said, flying over to sit on the counter. "They sent the yetis to get me and I was shoved into a sack then tossed through a portal."

Elsa spared me a glance before turning back to North. "Why am I here?"

North waved her question aside. "We'll get to that, but first: Introductions! You know Jack, of course -"

She looked at me. "Of course."

"Bunny -" They nodded a greeting at each other. "- Sandman -" Sandy waved at her and she smiled. "- and Tooth."

"Hello, Elsa!" Tooth said, flying over to her. "My fairies have said nothing but the best about you - and your _teeth__!"_

"Excuse me?" Elsa managed to say before Tooth pried her mouth open.

"Let me see, oh! They are just like Jack's - sparkling like freshly fallen snow!"

Seeing how uncomfortable Elsa was, trying to step away from her, I pulled Tooth back.

"Tooth!" I said, getting her attention. She looked at me then back at Elsa, noticing her uncomfortable and slightly fearful expression.

"I'm sorry," she said. "They're beautiful."

"Is anybody going to tell me why I'm here?" Elsa asked for the third time.

"You want to know why?" North asked. "I'll tell you why. Because now, you are Guardian!"

And just like with me, a whole celebration started. Yetis began twirling sticks on fire and elves played music. They all started to crowd around Elsa. She tried to say something that sounded like _'Stop'_ but I couldn't hear over the noise. I became alarmed when a blizzard began to surround her. She was gripping her hair tightly, crouched over, and her eyes had a panicked look in them. I sat up just before snow and ice exploded everywhere.

**_"Stop!" _**Elsa yelled, then gasped when she saw what she had done. She held her hands to her chest and started to back towards the door. "I'm sorry, I have to go." But Tooth stopped her.

"Elsa, please, I don't think you know what we do." She flew over to the brightly lit globe. "Each one of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes," North added. "And good or bad, naughtly or nice, we protect them."

"Look," Elsa said, trying to back away from everyone. "What you all do is great and admirable, but you don't want me. I-I'll just hurt someone."

"Of course you won't-_Oh!"_ Tooth flew a little to close to Elsa's face, causing Elsa to hold up a hand defensively and an icicle shot out just centimeters from Tooth's face. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and she immediately replaced her hand against her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. "but I can't."

"Man in Moon says you can," North said and Elsa stopped her movement towards the door, looking back at him.

"What?"

"The Man in the Moon choose you to be the new Guardian, Elsa," I explained.

"No, that can't be right. You've got the wrong girl. I don't belong with-with _people_. I'm meant to stay in my castle by myself."

"You don't mean that," Tooth said, being careful to keep her distance now. "In that big castle all by yourself, you must be so lonely."

"Lonely? I've been lonely for over four hundred years."

"Don't you see? You don't have to be lonely anymore! You belong here, with us. A Guardian."

"No, I belong back at my castle where I can't hurt anyone."

"Hold up!" Bunny said, hopping foward. "You mean to tell me that you don't want to hurt anybody even though every story I've heard talks about you kidnapping kids and causing pain?"

"I can't help what humans write about me."

"But how do I know it's not true?" Bunny challenged.

"Whoa! Just a minute, Bunny," I said jumping between them. "She comforted a little girl that was being bullied before she ran away from me. Those stories aren't true."

"Enough!" North yelled. "We're all in here arguing and Pitch is out there!"

"Pitch Black?" Elsa asked. North looked at her.

"You know him?" he asked. She nodded.

"I had a few run ins with him. They didn't end too well." She ran a hand through her hair. "The Man in the Moon made a mistake. I'm flattered and honored by the opportunity, but I'll just end up doing more harm then good. I'm sorry."

And just like that, she was gone. Everyone was quiet for several long moments, looking at each other. Tooth went back to her Tooth Palace and I walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Much longer! I'm actually shocked that I managed to get this up today. Please don't expect this to be a regular thing! I've still got classes (including 2 dual credit classes) plus getting ready for college and simply trying to find time on the computer to do this kind of stuff.<strong>

**Thanks for the 7 followers and the 2 favorites and 2 reviews that I've gotten! That really means a lot to me. The next chapter is in Elsa's POV. It's longer than this one (about 13 pages on college rule notebook paper one sided) because it tells her POV in this chapter and then some added on stuff.**

**Zerlynda**


	4. Chapter 3: Answers

**Wow! A great response for this story! I'm shocked and very pleased. I won't even tell you how many favorites and followers I've gotten in the first day alone, but please don't think that it's because I don't appreciate it because I do!**

**So, in this chapter, there is a song. It's and revision of Do You Want to Build a Snowman? from Elsa's POV. As much as I would love to take credit for writing it, I didn't. You can find it on YouTube. Just search for Of Course I Want to Build a Snowman and you'll find it. I changed up the lyrics a bit, but that's it.**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Answers <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

I just happened to be at the park, watching these boys pick on this poor red haired girl named Annalise. The snowballs they threw at her soaked the pages of her book. I sighed, watching tears fall from her eyes, and walked into a nearby bookstore and grabbed a copy. Outside, I saw the bullies being hit with a whole bunch of snowballs coming from the direction of a bare-footed boy with a dark blue, frosted hoodie, leaning on a crooked staff. That's strange. The boy couldn't have thrown_ all _of those snowballs like that. It must have come from another group of kids who ran off.

The girl, Annalise, was huddled over her book, crying. I felt my heart ache for her as I placed the book down beside her. Was that how Anna felt when I refused to leave my room? I made an ice necklace for her and wrote a message in the snow before stepping away, pausing long enough to blow a snowflake at her. She looked up and it melted instantly against the tip of her nose. I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips when her face lit up at seeing the gifts I left for her.

"Impressive," I heard from behind me. It was the boy with the blue hoodie and no shoes. His hair was white and his eyes ice blue. His skin was as pale as mine.

He couldn't be talking to me, I knew. Nobody could see me. Still, I like to respond to the comments I hear in the park sometimes or I would forget how to speak.

"It was nothing," I replied and flew back to my castle on my giant snowflake when he stepped away. I landed on the balcony and walked inside. I jumped when I heard a whistle and look around for the source.

"Amazing place you got here. Did you do it yourself?"

I squealed, startled, when I saw the white-haired boy flying around chandelier.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. He seemed to be unphased by my tone.

"You left before I could start a conversation," he said nonchalantly, landing on the floor in front of me, holding his hand out for me to shake. "Hello, I'm Jack Frost."

I looked at the hand wearily. I hadn't had physical contact with anyone for hundreds of years. What if I lost control and froze him?

"I'm sorry," I said, "but you have to go." I made a beeline for the door, but the boy - Jack - followed me.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called.

I wanted to groan in exasperation. First Anna, now him? Why can't I meet somebody who can leave me alone for their own good?

"What do you want?" I asked, turning around when I was sure there was a safe amount of distance between us.

"For you to lighten up, first of all: I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to come with me."

"To where?" I narrowed my eyes. The last time anyone but me and Marshmallow came into my castle, I woke up in Arendelle's castle's dungeon. The time before that, I froze Anna's heart. Bad things happened when other people come here. Jack held his hands up and didn't move.

"The North Pole. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not worried about you hurting me," I said. I'm worried about _me_ hurting _you._ "You need to go."

"Well I'm not going anywhere unless it's to the North Pole with you," he said with a grin as if this were amusing to him.

I glared at him. He was just as stubborn as Anna. If not more so.

"If I go with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Then you'll go?" His eyes lit up.

Sighing, I looked at him. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," he admitted, grinning at his victory. He stepped closer to me, but took it back when I stepped away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a snowglobe before dropping it. "To the North Pole!" he said and a vertical whirlpool of some sorts appeared. Jack gestured towards the whirlpool. "Ladies first."

Cautiously, I walked to it, watching Jack to make sure he didn't try anything. He didn't and I stepped into the whirlpool, only to go through it and find myself in a snowy landscape outside a door. It must have been some kind of portal.

Jack opened the door and I walked in to see several strange figures. The biggest one with a long white beard, wearing a red jumpsuit clapped when he saw me. He kind of reminded me of Santa Clause.

"Ah! There she is!" He cried with a Russian accent. "Elsa! How are you?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "Why am I here?"

Apparently, he didn't hear me or he was purposefully ignoring me because he continued speaking as if I hadn't said anything.

"I hope that Jack treated you well?"

"I pestered me until I agreed to come," I informed him, raising my eyebrows.

"Be grateful that I convinced them to let me get you instead of the yetis," Jack said, sitting on a nearby counter top and motioning to the hairy creatures in the room. "They sent the yetis to get me and I was shoved in a sack then tossed through a portal."

I glanced at him. If that was the alternative, then I suppose I _was_ grateful that he got me instead. But he didn't need to know that. I turned back to the Clause character. "Why am I here?"

He waved my question aside and I noticed that he had 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattooed on his wrists. I suppose if the boy who brought me here is Jack Frost, then it wouldn't be too outlandish to assume the others were also fairytales.

"We'll get to that, but first: Introductions! You know Jack, of course -"

"Of course," I agreed, looking at him.

"Bunny -"

What looked more like a kangaroo nodded at me and I returned the gesture. _The Easter Bunny?_ I guessed.

"Sandman -"

A short, rounded man made of gold sand waved at me. He seemed kind of sweet, so I smiled at him.

"and Tooth."

A woman who looked as if she were part humming bird flew directly into my personal space.

"Hello, Elsa!" she said excitedly. "My fairies have said nothing but the best about you - and your_ teeth!"_

"Excuse me?" But she was already prying my mouth open to inspect my mouth. I tried to push her away, but she was determined.

"Let me see!" she said. "Oh! They're just like Jack's - sparkling like freshly fallen snow!"

Thankfully, Jack pulled her off of me, saying her name to get her attention. She must have seen how uncomfortable I was because she smiled at me weakly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "They're beautiful."_ Definitely the Tooth Fairy._

"Is anybody going to tell me why I'm here?" I repeated.

"You want to know why?" Clause said. "I'll tell you why. Because now, you are Guardian!"

Apparently, becoming a Guardian was similar to becoming Queen; a cause for a huge celebration. Because these big yetis started twirling and throwing sticks that were lit with fire on either end. Little elves, dressed in red cone-shaped costumes with bells on the tips, played music. Banners with a giant 'G' on them dropped from the ceiling.

I didn't know what a Guardian was, but I knew I couldn't do it. I'm suppose to remain isolated; the Moon had made that very clear. I tried to tell them to stop, but they wouldn't. Panic flowed through me and I could feel my control on my powers slipping in the form of a blizzard blowing around me. No one else seemed to notice though and the music just got louder and it all became too much.

**_"STOP!"_**

And just like that, the little control I had left over my powers vanished. The blizzard around me exploded and when I looked up, I saw that everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. I gasped, horrified that I had lost control after so many years of keeping it intact and tried to leave.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I have to go." But Tooth stopped me before I could reach the door.

"Elsa, please," she said. "I don't think you know what we do." She flew over to a humongous globe covered in thousands of little lights. "Each one of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes," Clause added, coming to stand next to me. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

They were not getting it. "Look," I said, trying to put some distance between me and everyone else. "What you all do is great and admirable, but you don't want me. I-I'll just hurt someone."

"Of course you won't -_Oh!"_ Tooth tried to protest, but she flew a little too close for comfort and I put my hand up to block her for fear of having my mouth invaded again. But my unstable emotions caused the action to make an icicle shoot out just centimeters from her face. I immediately returned the hand to my chest.

"I'm sorry," I tried again, walking towards the door. "but I can't."

"Man in Moon says you can," Clause said.

I stopped, turning to look at them. "What?"

"The Man in the Moon choose yo to be the new Guardian, Elsa," Jack explained but I was already shaking my head.

"No, that can't be right. You've got the wrong girl. I don't belong with-with _people._ I'm meant to be alone, to stay in my castle by myself."

"You don't mean that," Tooth said gently. Thankfully, she was keeping her distance. "In that big castle all by yourself, you must be so lonely."

"Lonely?" I repeated. "I've been lonely for over four hundred years."

"Don't you see?" Tooth pressed. "You don't have to be lonely anymore! You belong here, with us. A Guardian."

Memories of Anna turning to ice flashed before my eye. "No, I belong at my castle where I can't hurt anyone."

"Hold up!" Bunny said. He had an Australian accent. "You mean to tell me that you don't want to hurt anyone even though every story I've heard talks about you kidnapping kids and causing pain?"

"I can't help what humans write about me."

"But how do I know that's not true?"

"Whoa!" Jack said, standing up to get between us. "Just a minute, Bunny. She comforted a little girl that was being bullied before she ran away from me. Those stories aren't true."

"Enough!" Clause yelled. "We're all in here arguing and Pitch is out there!"

"Pitch Black?" I asked, remembering the horrible gray-skinned man. Clause looked at me.

"You know him?"

I nodded. "I had a few run ins with him. They didn't end too well." He had been wanting me as an ally, obviously hearing the same stories Bunny had, but I had Marshmallow throw him out. I kept this to myself, however. "The Man in the Moon made a mistake. I'm flattered and honored by the opportunity, but I'll just end up doing more harm than good."

Then I left, flying on a snowflake back to my castle, before they could protest anymore.

It was the anniversary of Anna's death and I knelt in from of her ice sculpture. There was something I needed to say that I probably should have said a long time ago, but couldn't through the door of my bedroom.

_"Yes, I want to build a snowman,_  
><em>There, I've said it, I've confessed.<em>  
><em>But I needed to stay locked inside.<em>  
><em>Oh, how I hated to hide,<em>  
><em>But it was for the best.<em>  
><em>You know you're still my best friend.<em>  
><em>I wish that I,<em>  
><em>Could have been there by your side.<em>  
><em>Of course I want to build a snowman.<em>  
><em>Oh, how I'd love to build a snowman."<em>

I took a shuddering breath before continuing.

_"You know I want to build a snowman,_  
><em>And run around and dance and play.<em>  
><em>It was so lonely stuck inside my room,<em>  
><em>It was all gloom and doom,<em>  
><em>But I just had to stay!<em>  
><em>(Hang in there, Elsa.)<em>  
><em>You must have been so lonely,<em>  
><em>I know I was too,<em>  
><em>But my powers would not subside!<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."<em>

Tears started to come down my cheeks and I moved to lean against her statue, pulling my knees up to my chest.

_"Anna?_  
><em>Yes, I knew you were out there.<em>  
><em>That must have been rough on your own.<em>  
><em>But my powers had grown much too strong.<em>  
><em>I feared it all along.<em>  
><em>Must be alone.<em>  
><em>But you deserved much better,<em>  
><em>Than what I could be.<em>  
><em>There was nothing that I could do!<em>  
><em>I wish we could build a snowman."<em>

With a wave of my hand, I made a snowman appear at the foot of her statue before surrendering to the sobs that wracked my body. Beyond the sound of my grief, I heard somebody sigh and sit next to me. I quickly wiped my face and looked up to see Jack before turning away.

"Who was she?" He asked. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know who he was talking about.

"She was my little sister."

"What's with the snowman?"

A small smile worked its way onto my lips. "She used to wake me up at all hours of the night, begging me to build a snowman with her. One night, I had made the ballroom into a winter wonderland of sorts -"

"Just a minute, do you mean that you had these powers when you were human?"

I nodded. "I was born with them, and then -"

*_*_* INSERT FROZEN *_*_*

"And when Hans told me that I had killed her, I almost believed it, if I hadn't seen Anna running up behind him. Her hair had turned white and her skin was covered in frost. I saw someone aiming a crossbow a her and I pulled her behind me and the arrow hit me instead.

"When I woke up, I was floating in the fjord and had been dead for ten years. I checked on Anna every now and then, but after she died I pretty much just stayed up here. I only began to trust myself to explore the world a hundred years ago."

Jack looked at me, not with pity or fear, but with empathy. "You need to find your center," he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your center," he repeated. "When you find that, you'll know why you were chosen. Like ... me! My center is fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. It's what I give kids, what I protect in them."

"I don't have a center."

"Of course you do. All Guardians do."

"I'm not a Guardian, Jack."

"Sure you are," he insisted, crouching in front of me. "Look, I know it's tough at first - I was the same way. But the Man in the Moon doesn't choose you for the fun of it. There's always a reason. He wouldn't have picked you otherwise."

"I froze my own sister's heart, Jack!" I said, trying to make him see. "Turned her into solid ice! The Moon brought me back for punishment."

"But she lived," he argued. "You saved her!"

"No, I countered, shaking my head. "Kristoff saved her. He kissed her - he thawed her heart."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean? What does a kiss have to do with anything?"

I raised my eyes to his. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. When Kristoff kissed her, it was a kiss of true love." I reached behind me and unhooked the silver locket from around my neck and handed it to him. Glancing at me, he opened it and smiled. "That was us, when we were young. She gave it to me as a birthday present." Closing it, he flipped it over where _'I love you, Elsa'_ was engraved on the back. He gave it back to me and I returned it to its proper place around my neck. "I tried so hard to protect her from everything, but I couldn't protect her from myself."

He raised a hand and hesitated before placing it on my shoulder. "That was a long time ago, Elsa," he said. "You need to let it go. It's your fear that causes you to lose control. What happened between you and Anna when you were little, it was an accident. It's in the past. Just let it go."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Chapter 3! If you haven't already guessed, this next chapter will be in Jack's POV. It's shorter than the last two chapters have been (5 pages on college rule one side) and the one after that is shorter (4 pages, college rule, one side) but after that it goes back to being longer.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story!**

**Zerlynda**


	5. Chapter 4: Anna (Jack's POV)

**Wow! You guys are the best! All of these reviews, favorites, and follows are really encouraging! I have Of Course I want to Build a Snowman in this chapter too. It's in Jack's POV**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Anna (Jack's POV) <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

I landed on the balcony of Elsa's Ice Castle and walked in. Nobody was here, but it was a big castle so I kept walking around. Through one of the many ice doors, I heard soft singing and opened the door just enough for me to enter. Inside the room were numerous ice sculptures that were so real I half expected them to come alive.

Elsa was at the far end of the room, kneeling in front of a sculpture of a girl with braided pigtails, singing. She sounded so sad and regretful.

_"Yes I want to build a snowman. _  
><em>There, I've said it. I've confessed. <em>  
><em>But I needed to stay locked inside. <em>  
><em>Oh, how I hated to hide,<br>But it was for the best._  
><em>You know you're still my best friend, <em>  
><em>I wish that I, <em>  
><em>Could have been there by your side. <em>  
><em>Of course I want to build a snowman, <em>  
><em>Oh how I'd love to build a snowman."<em>

Okay, I'll admit, I was confused. She had winter powers. If she wanted to build a snowman so badly, why didn't she just wave her hand and be done with it? Somehow, I knew that whoever the sculpture in front of her was suppose to be had something to do with it. But why was she hiding? Fear of rejection?

_"You know I want to build snowman, _  
><em>And run around and laugh and play. <em>  
><em>It was so lonely stuck inside my room, <em>  
><em>It was all gloom and doom, <em>  
><em>But I just had to stay. <em>  
><em>Hang in there, Elsa.<em>  
><em> You must have been so lonely,<em>  
><em> I know I was too,<em>  
><em> But my powers would not subside! <em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel."<em>

It was like she was having a conversation with a young girl. She stayed inside her room? Why? A child shouldn't stay locked up in her room! They need human interaction, to play, to enjoy life!

_"Anna?_  
><em> Yes, I knew you were out there. <em>  
><em>That must have been rough on your own.<em>  
><em> But my powers had grown much too strong,<em>  
><em> I feared it all along. <em>  
><em>Must be alone!<em>  
><em> But you deserved much better, <em>  
><em>Than what I could be.<em>  
><em> There was nothing that I could do!<em>  
><em> I wish we could build a snowman."<em>

By now, she was leaning against the statue, crying her eyes out. She waved her hand and a snowman appeared. I assumed the girl's name was Anna. Elsa must have really loved her. Sighing, I walked over and sat next to her. Wiping her face free of the tears, she looked at me and turned away.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"She was my little sister."

"What's with the snowman?"

A sad smile curved her lips. "She used to wake me up at all hours of the night, begging me to build a snowman with her. One night, I had made the ballroom into a winter wonderland of sorts -"

Something struck me and I interrupted her. "Hold up, do you mean that you had these powers when you were human?" _How was that even possible?_

She only nodded. "I was born with them, and then -"

*_*_* INSERT FROZEN *_*_*

"And when Hans told me that I had killed her, I almost believed it, if I hadn't seen Anna running up behind him. Her hair had turned white and her skin was covered in frost. I saw someone aiming a crossbow at her and I pulled her behind me and the arrow hit me instead."

To say that I was in disbelief would be an understatement. No wonder why she was so determined to remain isolated! Accidentally hurting Anna when she was young had traumatized her of using her powers again and her parents only made things worse by forcing her to stay in her room all those years. It wasn't hard to see why her powers revealed themselves so quickly when she had that glove off - it was like a time bomb! And it was just bad luck that when she finally embraced her powers again, she struck Anna's heart.

"When I woke up," she was saying. "I was floating in the fjord and had been dead for ten years. I checked on Anna every now and then, but after she died, I pretty much just stayed here. I only just began to trust myself to explore the world a hundred years ago."

My heart went out to her. I understood what it was like to sacrifice yourself for a loved one and then be alone for hundred of years. "You need to find your center," I said. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your center," I explained. "When you find that, you'll know why you were chosen. Like ..." I searched for an example, "me! My center is fun."

"Fun?" She repeated and I could tell she wasn't really understanding what I was trying to tell her.

"Yeah. It's what I give kids, what I protect in them."

She understood then, but hugged her legs tighter to her chest. "I don't have a center."

"Of course you do. All Guardians do."

"I'm not a Guardian, Jack."

_Yet,_ I added mentally. "Sure you are," I said, trying to convince her as I moved to crouch in front of her. "Look, I know it's tough at first - I was the same way. But the Man in the Moon doesn't choose you for the fun of it. There's always a reason. He wouldn't have brought you back otherwise."

"I froze my own sister's heart, Jack!" She exclaimed. "Turned her into solid ice! The Moon brought me back for punishment."

"But she lived," I argued. "You saved her!"_ How could she not see that?_

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Kristoff saved her. He kissed her - he thawed her heart."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? What does a kiss have to do with anything?"

Her ice blue eyes met mine, pleading with me to understand. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. When Kristoff kissed her, it was a kiss of true love." She took off her silver necklace and handed it to me. glancing at her, I opened the locket. Inside was a painting of two girls, one a few years older with a long, pale braid than the other one. The younger one had red hair, braided in two pigtails. "That was us, when we were younger," Elsa explained. "She gave it to me as a birthday present." Smiling at the two happy faces, I closed the locket and flipped it over, feeling something engraved on the back. It was a message,_ I love you, Elsa._ I handed it back to her and she put it back around her neck. "I tried so hard to protect her from everything," she said, "but I couldn't protect her from myself." She buried her face into her knees. I lifted a hand to comfort her, but hesitated before placing it on her shoulder. I felt better about it when she didn't push me away.

"That was a long time ago, Elsa," I said. "You need to let it go. It's your fear that causes you to loose control. What happened between you and Anna when you were little, it was an accident. It's in the past. Just let it go."

She looked up at me and I was just about to speak again when a noise behind me made me turn and look. It was Bunny.

"We got trouble, mate," he said. "Pitch. In the city."

I looked back at Elsa, begging her to come with us, but she shook her head and I stood up.

"Alright." I said. "Let's go."

"Ah, Jack!" Pitch said, grinning wildly as Bunny and I arrived. "How nice of you to join us."

I shot ice at him, but it melted. I gasped in shock and Pitch's grin widened.

"Did I forget to tell you, Jack? I found the answer to that question I asked you so long ago!" He laughed maniacally. "What goes together better than cold and dark? _Heat _and dark!"

I tried shooting more ice at him, but again it melted.

"Your pathetic ice powers are not match for my fire." Black and white horses emerged. This time, they were made out of ash - not black sand. Bunny threw his boomerangs, Sandman used his gold whips of sand and North was ready to fight with his swords. I held my staff defensively. Tooth was nowhere to be seen and I looked around before seeing her trapped by another group of nightmares.

The smoke and ash Pitch gave off made it impossible to fly as there was not enough oxygen to breath. I glared up at Pitch and he smiled down menacingly, tossing a fireball of ash in one hand lazily. "I'm sorry, Jack. But fire beats ice."

One of the nightmares made a move towards me, diverting my attention away fro Pitch. However, it was a false attack and something hit me in the back of my head, knocking me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short. I would have made the confrontation with Pitch longer, but I'm not good at battle scenes. :(<strong>

**The next chapter isn't much longer, but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. It's about 4 pages college rule, one sided. I'll try to give you the length of the next chapter just so that you can have an idea of what to expect. ;)**

**Zerlynda**


	6. Chapter 5: Let It Go

**Chapter five! Sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter. The song, Let It Go is in this and if you didn't see it coming after Jack's little speech to Elsa, then shame on you. If you haven't already guessed, I have an obsession with the Frozen soundtrack and an unhealthy obsession with this song.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Let it Go <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

I stared desperately into Jack's blue eyes and felt a spark of hope. He breathed in to say something else, but our moment was ended by Bunny hopping up behind him.

"We got trouble, mate. Pitch. In the city."

Jack looked back at me, his eyes beseeching me to join them, but I couldn't. What if I lost control? What if I hurt an innocent person? I shook my head and Jack stood up.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go." And just like that, the two Guardians were gone, leaving me along with my thoughts.

For the first few moments, I just sat there. Not crying, not even thinking really. Just sat there in the silence. Then, I looked at the moon shining through the window. I stood up and walked over too it.

_"Snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen.<em>  
><em>A kingdom of isolation,<em>  
><em>And it looks like I'm the queen."<em>

I hugged myself, leaning against the wall.

_"The wind is howling,_  
><em>Like this swirling storm inside.<em>  
><em>Couldn't keep it in,<em>  
><em>Heaven knows I tried."<em>

I hurt Anna. Twice. Froze her to ice and slipped back into my old lifestyle that I had been so miserable in before.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see._  
><em>Be the good girl, you always have to be.<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! <em>  
><em>Well, now they know!"<em>

I shouldn't punish myself. That's not what Anna would have wanted. That's not what anyone wanted.

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore!<em>  
><em>Let it go, Let it go, <em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door."<em>

I build another snowman in front of Anna's statue in her honor and sprinkled snow around the room before walking out and slamming the doors shut.

_"I don't care, _  
><em>What they're going to say!<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on. <em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyways."<em>

I shortened my transparent cape so that it ended mid-thigh.

_"It's funny how some distance,_  
><em>Makes everything seem small.<em>  
><em>And the fears that once controlled me,<em>  
><em>Can't get to me at all!"<em>

I ran down the stairs and out the castle doors.

_"It's time to see what I can do, _  
><em>To test the limits and break through!<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me, <em>  
><em>I'm free!"<em>

It felt amazing! Liberating! Light! I continued to run down the stairs in front of the castle, pass Marshmallow.

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky!<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go, <em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry!"<em>

It was time for a more modern, practical look. I shortened my dress so that the hem was just past the top of my thighs and the slit rose to the bottom of my right hip. I made white pants with veins of blue ice through them and boots with a small heel that were blue ice and ended below the knee. I left my braid as it was.

"_Here I stand,_  
><em>And here I say, <em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on."<em>

I stomped my foot and, like before, a snowflake appeared. I gestured up and it flew from the ground with me into the air, towards the city.

_"I feel my power flurry_  
><em> Through the air into the ground.<em>  
><em> My soul is spiraling in <em>  
><em> Frozen factors all around."<em>

A huge cloud of smoke and ash could easily be seen from a mile away. That had to be Pitch.

_"And one thought crystallizes _  
><em>Like an icy blast. <em>  
><em>I'm never going back,<em>  
><em>The past is in the past!"<em>

I'm never going back to that lifestyle. It's time to stop living in the past. I landed in the shadows. Jack was on the ground, rubbing his head as if waking up while the others crowded around him. Pitch was using fire and fire melts ice. But then ice turns into water and defeats fire. I waved my arms around and set about forming a giant ice cube above Pitch.

_"Let it go, let it go!_  
><em>And I'll rise like the break of dawn!<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go,<em>  
><em>That perfect girl is gone!"<em>

I stepped out of the shadows and dropped the cube, squashing the fires and putting them out as it was too much ice for it to melt all at once. Pitch looked at me with wide eyes.

_"Here I stand, _  
><em> In the light of day!<em>  
><em> Let the storm rage on!"<em>

I waved my left arm and then my right, attacking Pitch from all sides before swinging both of them up to cover him in an avalanche of show.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

I then turned on my heel and walked over to the Guardians with a satisfied smirk on my face. All of them were staring at me with their mouths hanging open."Eventually, I became self conscious and blushed, looking down and tucking some loose hair behind my ear. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Jack repeated incredulously, coming to his feet. "Elsa, you just buried Pitch in a mountain of snow! How is that wrong?"

I shrugged. "Nobody was saying anything, so I just kind of assumed..."

Tooth flew forward. "It's nothing you _did_," she assured me. "It's just ... a huge change from the last time we saw you. Just a few hours ago you were so scared to make even one tiny snowflake, and then you go and do ... this."

I smiled at Jack. "I just had to learn to let it go."

Jack smiled back at them and nodded his head, but the action caused him to sway on his feet. I reached forward to steady him.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"I'm fine," he said, trying to shrug it off. "Just ... took a hit to the head, that's all."

I frowned and glanced up at the building behind him. It was the castle of Arendelle. I ushered everyone inside and used the electric lighting that had been installed to get a better look at the back of Jack's head. There was a nasty bruise, but it was nothing serious. I stepped back and allowed him to look around.

"What is this place?" He asked, flying over to a portrait of my parents.

"It's the castle of Arendelle," I answered. "I haven't been here since Anna died, but it doesn't look like much has been changed."

"Elsa!" Cried a voice and I didn't even have time to see who it was before two thin stick wrapped around my legs. The Guardians bent over in defensive postures, but the snowman released my legs and ran over to Sandman. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who doesn't love Olaf? I love Olaf! Before any of you wonderful reader comment that I messed up on the lyrics with <strong>**_And here I say _**** instead of ****_And here I'll stay _****I did that on purpose! It was deliberate because it didn't make any sense for her to say that she was going to stay there when she was throwing away her life of isolation.**

**The next chapter is in Jack's POV and is about 7 pages, college rule, one sided.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed me and/or this story!**

**Zerlynda**


	7. Chapter 6: Olaf (Jack's POV)

**I am so glad that you approve of me bringing Olaf into the story! Olaf is such a funny, loving, innocent character!**

**Also, I really hope you liked what I did with Elsa's outfit. I really thought long and hard about what I could change to make it more modern (and practical for her to be running around, fighting) while still keeping it elegant and, well, ****_Elsa._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Olaf (Jack POV) <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

When I came back to consciousness, the Guardians were surrounding me and nightmares made of ash were surrounding them. There was a throbbing pain in the back of my head and I raised my hand to touch it, only to find it sensitive to the touch.

_"Let it go, let it go!_  
><em>And I'll rise like the break of dawn!<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go,<em>  
><em>That perfect girl is gone!"<em>

I recognized that voice. That was Elsa. But this time, her singing did sound sad; it sounded strong, determined, _free. _Ice swirled above Pitch until a huge chunk of ice was formed and dropped directly onto him, snuffing out his fires before they had the chance to melt it. Then Elsa stepped out of the shadows and my jaw dropped. Wow. She looked amazing.

_"Here I stand, _  
><em>In the light of day! <em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on!<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyways."<em>

With a flick of her hands, snow was attacking Pitch from all sides. She swung both arms up and an avalanche rose from the ground and buried him. Turning on her heel, she walked over to us with a satisfied - and slightly smug - smirk on her face.

Nobody said anything. I don't think anyone _could._ We were all still trying to process what just happened and make sense of it all. But out silence made Elsa uncomfortable and she started to fidget.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong?" I repeated in disbelief, coming to my feet. "Elsa, you just buried Pitch in a mountain of snow! How is that wrong?"

She lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Nobody was saying anything, so I kind of assumed ..."

"It's nothing you _did,"_ Tooth assured her. "It's just ... a huge change from the last time we saw you. Just a few hours ago, you were so scared to make even one tiny snowflake, and then you go and do ... this."

"I just had to learn to let it go," she said, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded my head. Suddenly, I felt light-headed and had to regain my balance. Elsa gripped my arm to steady me.

"Are you alright, Jack?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," I replied, shrugging it off in spite of the pain that kept itself known, poking the back of my head like a thousand needles. "Just ... took a hit to the head, that's all."

Elsa, however, was not satisfied and ushered us all inside the nearest building to get a better look at my head. Her fingers were soft and light in my hair and the feeling actually relaxed me. When she stepped away, I took in my surroundings. The architecture was old fashioned with the only upgrades appearing to be the electric lighting. I flew over to a portrait of a man and woman. The resemblance of the woman to Elsa was amazing.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's the castle of Arendelle," Elsa answered. "I haven't been here since Anna did, but it doesn't look like much has been changed."

Something white flashed across the room and sticks wrapped themselves around Elsa's legs. "Elsa!" It cried. The five of us took up defensive stances, but the thing released her and ran over to Sandy. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa repeated as, what looked to be a snowman, embraced Sandy. "You're still alive?"

But Olaf didn't make any indication that he had heard her as he ran over to hug North's legs. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" And so it went, Olaf the snowman embraced each of the Guardians and repeated his introduction. It was ... strange to say the least.

"Olaf?" Elsa said, kneeling down to the snowman's level. He turned to her expectantly as the rest of us gathered around them, inspecting the living snowman curiously. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, why?" Olaf said, moving his stick arms around. Bunny pulled one from his body, bringing it to his face to get a closer look.

"Interesting," he muttered, turning it this way and that. We all looked at it with fascination as it moved of its own accord.

"You're still alive?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, why?" Again, the arm moved as if it was still attached. Bunny pushed the hand down, making the arm bend at the elbow.

"You've been here all this time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How does this work?" Bunny asked and the arm he was holding slapped his face. "Oi!"

Olaf jumped up and snatched the arm from Bunny, reattaching it to his body. "Stop it, kangaroo! Trying to focus here." He turned back to Elsa. "Yeah, why?"

It took all I had to not burst out laughing as I grinned wildly in amusement. It was just too funny. Bunny glared down at he talking snowman.

"Kangaroo?" he repeated. "I'm not a kangaroo! I'm a bunny, the _Easter Bunny."_

Olaf's eyes grew wide in wonder. "The _Easter Bunny?"_ He repeated, before turning to North. "Then you must be Santa ... and the Tooth Fairy ... and the Sandman ... and," he looked at me and paused, leaning back into Elsa. "Who's the guy with the white hair and staff?" I heard him whisper and my amusement vanished.

"That's Jack," Elsa said.

"Uh huh. Jack who?"

"Jack Frost."

He gasped. "Jack Frost? Like nipping at your nose?"

I smiled and tapped the tip of the carrot, causing him to giggle.

"You're just like Elsa!" He said happily. "She made me, you know."

"She made you?" North repeated, looking at Elsa in amazement.

Elsa shrugged. "I wasn't intending for him to be alive at he time." She turned back to the snowman. "Olaf, how are you still alive?"

"Oh, well, Anna had a _huge_ ice box built for me to live in during he summer. It's been made into a freezer now and I have to hide whenever somebody goes in, but I get to leave when it's winter and I won't melt.

"I'm sorry, Olaf," Elsa said sadly. "That must have been lonely. If I had known you were alive I would've brought you up to the North Mountain with me."

"It's alright," Olaf said, hugging her. "I got to see summer!"

"You ... don't seem too upset by that," I said. On the contrary, he seemed quite happy.

"I _love_ summer," the snowman exclaimed. "And the _sun_ and all things _hot."_

I looked weirdly at Elsa who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" I said. "I'm guessing that doesn't work out too well for you."

"No," Olaf agreed sadly. "That's why I live in the freezer." And, as if a switch had been flipped, he smiled. "But you guys must be cold! Come on, I'll start a fire."

Elsa and I stayed behind as the group followed Olaf down the hallway. I looked at Elsa who was smiling after them softly.

_"Olaf?"_ I inquired. "You named your snowman _Olaf?"_

She snorted indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Anna and I were kids."

We laughed and she looked at me.

"How's your head?"

"Oh, it's fine. You heal fast when you're a spirit, you know," I said. In truth, I had forgotten about it in the shock of seeing a live, talking snowman. "So you let it go, huh?"

"Yes," she breathed. "It feels _amazing._ Like a weight has been lifted."

"Well, you look good."

"Oh," she said, glancing down at her new clothes. "Thank you."

She looked up, smiling at me and I smiled back, gazing into her eyes. We stayed like that for what could have easily been years until I blinked as a thought occurred.

"Um ... Elsa?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Did Olaf say _he_ was going to start a fire?"

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh no," she breathed and took off running. I flew after her and we got to the room where Olaf was melting as he stared into the flames of the fire in awe.

"Olaf!" Elsa said, laughing slightly. "Hang on, little guy." And she refroze Olaf and added a snow cloud above his head.

Olaf gasped and stared up at it. "My own personal flurry!" he cried joyously. I could only laugh and shake my head. It seemed nothing could get this snowman down.

We were in a study of some sorts. The walls were lined with dozens and dozens of books that didn't look like they'd been taken down for at least a century. I looked over at Elsa who had this far-off glazed look in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked and she blinked, looking at me as if she just realized where she was.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you okay?" I repeated. "You spaced out there for a minute."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, it's just ... memories. I haven't been here in a long time."

"Do you want to give me a tour?" I suggested.

She smiled at me. "Why not?"

And so we spent the next few hours touring the castle. Elsa was able to point out any changes that had been made and talk about the history a little more in depth than a regular tour guide would have since she lived there for most of her human life. We came to a door and Elsa stopped, resting her hand on the doorknob and taking a deep breath before opening it. Inside, there was a lot of blue. Blue walls, blue rugs, blue cushions, blue sheets, you name it. There as a large window that showed a really nice view of the garden and the mountains. The room was huge and, with not a lot of things to fill it, looked almost empty.

"This was my room," she said quietly.

Looking around, it was almost disturbing how vividly I could picture a young Elsa locked in here as little Anna knocked on the door, begging her to come out and play. It was heart-wrenching.

"It's ... um ... nice?" I said, not wanting to offend her. She laughed at my poor attempt.

"You don't have to lie," she said. "I know it's ... empty. I never really kept a lot of things in here besides books. Reading was all I could really do. If I didn't freeze the books."

I walked over to the desk. An old, green glove laid on it's surface. It was just the one glove. Elsa came over to stand beside me.

"That's the glove Anna took at my coronation party," she said.

"Where's the other one?"

She shrugged. "I threw it to the wind when I ran away."

"Letting it go?"

"Something like that," she sighed, looking around the room.

"Hey, we don't have to be here if you're uncomfortable," I said. "We could go somewhere else."

"No, I'm not uncomfortable. I wish that I could talk to Anna one last time. To tell her that I love her and I'm sorry for everything I put her through."

"Don't worry," I said. "She knew."

"But what if she didn't? What if she died thinking I hate her?"

"Trust me," I said. "She knew."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because you sacrificed yourself for her. You jumped in front of that arrow for her. People don't do that for anything less than love."

She gave me a small, but genuine, smile. "You're right, Jack." she said, intertwining our hands. "She knew. Thank you." She gave my hand a squeeze and left the room. My hand tingled from her warmth as I stared after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love Olaf? I love him! Okay, sorry, I'll stop going on and on about Olaf.<strong>

**The next chapter is in Elsa's POV and is about 12 pages, one sided, college ruled. So it's super duper long!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Zerlynda**


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

**Please don't hurt me! I am so so sorry about the lack of updates! I wasn't able to work on typing this up over the weekend because my mom came for a visit, and then Jack decided to visit my part of the USA and give me a week's worth of snow days (thanks, Jack!) which meant my aunt (I live with my aunt and uncle) worked from home on the computer on all the days I was off, so I haven't been able to get in front of the computer all week!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Memories <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

I watched in amazement and disbelief as Olaf hugged each one of the Guardians, repeating his introduction. How was it possible? I thought Olaf had melted when summer returned after my death, yet here he was.

"Olaf?" I repeated. "You're still alive?" But he didn't seem to hear me as he continued to introduce himself.

"Olaf?" I said once he had finished, kneeling down so that I could look him in the eyes more easily. The Guardians gathered around us, studying Olaf intently. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're still alive?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been here all this time?"

"Yeah why?"

"How does this work?" Bunny asked, holding up a hand he had taken from Olaf's body. "Oi!" he said in surprise as the hand smacked him and Olaf reattached it to it's proper place.

"Stop it, Kangaroo! Trying to focus here," he scolded before turning back to me. "Yeah, why?

Judging by the grin on Jack's face, he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Bunny, however, did not seem to share Jack's views and glared at Olaf.

"Kangaroo? I'm not a Kangaroo! I'm a bunny; the _Easter Bunny_."

"The _Easter Bunny_?" Olaf repeated, eyes wide, turning to Clause. "Then you must be Santa ... and the Tooth Fairy ... and the Sandman ... and -" he stopped when he got to Jack, studying him before leaning towards me. "Who's the guy with the white hair and staff."

"That's Jack," I said. Jack looked annoyed by the fact that he was the only one Olaf didn't know.

"Uh huh. Jack who?" Olaf pressed and the annoyed expression on Jack's face deepened.

"Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Olaf repeated, getting excited again. "Like nipping at your nose?"

The annoyance on Jack's face melted and he smiled, tapping the tip of Olaf's carrot nose with his finger.

"You're just like Elsa!" The snowman cheered happily. "She made me, you know."

"She made you?" Clause said, looking at me with an impressed look in his eyes.

"I wasn't intending for him to be alive at he time," I said, trying to shrug it off. "Olaf, how are you still alive?"

"Oh, well, Anna had a _huge_ ice box built for me to live in during he summer. It's been made into a freezer now and I have to hide whenever somebody goes in, but I get to leave whenever it's winter and I won't melt."

"I'm sorry, Olaf," I said, feeling guilty. He's been alone for nearly as long as I have and, with him having such an outgoing personality, it must have been so hard for him. "That must have been lonely. If I had known you were alive, I would've brought you up the North Mountain with me."

"It's alright," Olaf said, giving me a hug. "I got to see summer!"

"You ... don't see too upset by that," Jack said, clearly confused with the rest of the Guardians.

"I _love_ summer," Olaf explained enthusiastically. "And the _sun _and all things _hot."_

Jack gave me a weird look, but I could only shrug. After all, when I made him I wasn't intending for him to live, so it wasn't like I was giving him a personality or purpose when I created him. Marshmallow was a different story.

"Really?" Jack said with amusement and, honestly, it _was _funny. A snowman in the middle of summer is entirely out of place. "I'm guessing that doesn't work out too well for you."

"No," Olaf admitted, looking crestfallen. "That's why I live in the freezer." Suddenly, he was back to his happy self. "But you guys must be cold! Come on, I'll start a fire."

The cold didn't bother me, and I guess Jack felt the same way because the two of us stayed behind and watched Olaf lead the group down the hall. A soft smile curved my lips as memories of building a snowman with Anna played through my mind.

_"Olaf?"_ Jack said teasingly, bringing me back to the present. "You named your snowman _Olaf?"_

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "Anna and I were kids," I explained. It was a lame excuse, but it was workable. Kids were not the best at coming up with names. There used to be a dog in the village who's name was Apple because the owners let their three year old son name him.

Jack and I laughed.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"Oh, it's fine. You heal fast when you're a spirit, you know," he chuckled a little awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck before clearing his throat. "So you let it go, huh?"

"Yes," I said cheerfully, letting out a breath. "It feels _amazing._ Like a weight has been lifted."

He smiled at me. "Well, you look good."

"Oh," I had forgotten about my new choice of attire. "Thank you." I looked back up into his ice blue eyes, smiling as he smiled back. The two of us stayed like that for several long moments, until Jack blinked.

"Um ... Elsa?" he said, concern in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Did Olaf say _he_ was going to start a fire?"

My eyes widened. "Oh no," and we took off down the hallway after the group which had disappeared a long while ago. I prayed Olaf was smart enough to get one of the others to light the fire, or at least not sit next to the flames once it was lit, but my prayers fell on deaf ears for when we arrived at the room everyone was in, Olaf was rapidly becoming a puddle by the fireplace.

"Olaf!" I cried, not able to contain the light laugh in my voice at the look of pure bliss on the melting snowman's face. "Hang on, little guy." I quickly waved my hand, refreezing him and creating a snow cloud above his head.

Olaf gasped in joy as he stared up at his new addition. "My own personal flurry!" he cheered.

Beside me, Jack laughed at his childish antics. I smiled. Olaf reminded me so much of Anna when we were little. Always optimistic, always excited, if naïve. It occurred to me that Jack was speaking and I blinked, bringing myself out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You spaced out there for a minute."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, it's just ... memories. I haven't been here in a long time."

"Do you want to give me a tour?"

I smiled at the suggestion. "Why not?"

For the following few hours, I showed Jack room after room inside the castle, telling him some of the history and occasionally adding a personal story in with it. If a change had been made, I would point it out and we would move on. Eventually, we came to the room that I was most anxious, yet nervous, of arriving at. I placed my hand of the doorknob and breathed in deeply before entering my old room.

Jack followed me and I watched as he took in his surroundings. Not much had been changed. Sure, some things had been taken out, but it's not as if I had a lot of personal objects in this room anyways - in spite of all the yeas I spent in it. Really, it was more of a large, plush prison cell that I had locked myself into.

"This was my room," I informed Jack quietly.

He looked around again. "It's ... um ... nice?" he said, trying not to offend me, but the poorly disguised compliment came out sounding more like a question.

I laughed. "You don't have to lie," I told him. "I know it's ... empty. I never really kept a lot of things in here besides books. Reading was all I could really do. If I didn't freeze the books."

My eyes followed him as he walked over to my desk and stared down at my old, left coronation glove that lied on it. I walked up beside him.

"That's the glove Anna took at my coronation," I explained.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

I shrugged, honestly not knowing. "I threw it to the wind when I ran away."

"Letting it go?"

"Something like that ," I sighed. It backfired on me last time.

"Hey, we don't have to be here if you're uncomfortable," Jack offered. "We could go somewhere else."

"No, I'm not uncomfortable. I wish that I could talk to Anna one last time. To tell her that I love her and I'm sorry for everything I put her through."

"Don't worry. She knew."

"But what if she didn't? What if she died thinking I hate her?"

"Trust me," Jack said reassuringly. "She knew."

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked.

"Because you sacrificed yourself for her. You jumped in front of that arrow for her. People don't do that for anything less than love."

"You're right, Jack," I said, taking his hand and giving him a small smile. "She knew. Thank you." I squeezed his hand and walked out of the room, my hand tingling from his warmth.

I made my way back to he library where Olaf was actively engaged in a conversation with Clause and Bunny. Tooth and Sandman were nowhere to be seen. They all looked up at me as I walked into the room and sat by the fireplace.

"Where's Tooth and Sandman?" I asked.

"They had to go do their jobs," Bunny answered. "If kids don't get their dreams or wake up with their tooth instead of a quarter under their pillows, it would not be good for us."

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Clause said, shifting into a more comfortable position on the couch. "If children stop believing in us then we loose our powers and become weak. The weaker we become, the more Pitch is able to influence the children, becoming more powerful and making it more difficult for us to become stronger. I have to deliver presents every Christmas, Bunny has to hide eggs on Easter, Jack makes it snow during winter, but Tooth and Sandy have to work around the clock all year."

"Sounds like you guys stay pretty busy," I stated and he laughed.

"Of course! But it brings joy to the children and that's what's important." He looked at me meaningfully and I looked down. "To bring joy to children, however, you must find your center. Once you find your center, you will know what you are meant to do to bring joy."

"I don't understand."

He smiled at me. "Think of everybody like a nesting doll, yes? There is what you see on the outside, but then you get to know the person and they have lots and lots of layers. But, at the center, everybody has something _very_ special.

"Take me for example," he continued. "You see me as big and intimidating, but once you get to know me, you'll find that I'm also jolly, mysterious, and fearless, and caring, and, at my center, I am full of wonder. That's what my toys bring to children. Sandy gives them their dreams, and Tooth protects their memories, -"

"Memories?" I interrupted. "How so?"

"By collecting the teeth," Clause explained. "The teeth hold the most important memories of childhood. And Bunny gives them hope, and Jack -"

"Gives them fun," I finished and he smiled at me, nodding. I sat there and thought for a moment before standing up and walking to the courtyard. Movement for the corner of my eye made my head shoot up. It was a little girl with red hair and a purple coat, reading a book. "Annalise?"

I walked over to her. She was still reading the same book I had given her earlier that day. Or, rather, yesterday as it was late morning by now. She was curled up in a ball as she read, but I was able to see a sliver of bruised skin on her cheek and gasped. Anger coursed through me and I walked away before my emotions could cause the temperature to drop and freeze the girl to death.

"There you are!" Olaf's voice came from the opposite end of the hall. I turned and he walked over next to me. "I was wondering where you went off to. Are you okay?"

I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. Why was everyone constantly asking me that?

"Yes, Olaf, I'm fine. A little overwhelmed, perhaps, but fine. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "You just seem really down. Like something's bothering you."

"I don't know, Olaf. Apparently the Moon thinks I'm fit to be a Guardian, but then everyone tells me to find my center and I haven't the slightest idea what it could be, and Pitch is still out there, and on top of all that ... I-I don't know. I've kept myself locked up for four centuries. What could I possibly know about making children happy?"

"You knew how to make Anna happy," He pointed out.

"But she was my sister - it's different. And even though I knew how to make her happy, I couldn't."

"What if it's not as different as you think? Things are different now. _You're_ different now. I mean, you're the same, but different." He paused. "Did that make any sense at all?"

Strangely enough, it did. I nodded.

"Good! I mean, you made me happy."

"You're a _snowman,_ Olaf," I argued with a laugh.

"So? You still made me happy. It's been a long time since I've been this happy or have been able to talk to someone. Most people get scared when they see a talking snowman. So even when I _do_ get to go out I'm still alone. Do you know what I mean?"

I nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. But you don't have to be alone anymore."

He smiled up at me. "Neither do you."

"Neither do I," I agreed. "Let's go find the others."

As we walked, I stopped at the portrait of my parents and smiled up at them. So maybe isolating me from the world wasn't the best idea they had, but they loved me and were trying to protect me and Anna to the best of their abilities. Nobody was perfect, after all. I missed them so much.

Something cold and wet hit the back of my head. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jack grinning mischievously. Smiling to myself, I made my own snowball. At first, it was the size of my fist but that didn't seem big enough so I made it bigger and launched it at Jack who wasn't expecting a return fire that size and became buried under the pile of snow.

"Now, Jack," I scolded him mockingly. "Why would you start a snowball fight _inside_ of all places? And with the _Snow Queen _of all people?"

He grinned up at me. "Maybe because I knew the Snow Queen couldn't _possibly_ beat the Winter Spirit."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Last I checked it was the Winter Spirit who was buried under two feet of snow - not the Snow Queen."

Suddenly, the hook of his staff wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto the snow where Jack then tackled me, the two of us laughing together. Then, snowball after snowball hit me, covering me in snow completely.

"Maybe the Snow Queen should check again," Jack laughed. I looked up at him, my head resting in the snow. His two hands pressed into the cold powder, supporting his weight above me. Our eyes met and I started to feel a strange pull towards him. My eyes darted down to his lips. They looked so soft and I began to wonder how they would feel against mine. I looked back up to see his own eyes gazing at my lips. The pull became stronger and he started to lower his head. My eyes closed in anticipation of a kiss that never came.

Sadly, our moment was ruined by the sound of Bunny clearing his throat to get our attention. We quickly stood up with an appropriate amount of distance between us.

"We just thought that you would like to know that we were going to head to the Ice Castle," Bunny said.

"Oh, um, yeah," I stuttered, blushing. "That's fine. I'll be there soon." But they were already off, Bunny going through a hole that appeared at he tap of his foot, Olaf going with Clause through a snowglobe portal and Tooth and Sandy flying. Clause gave us a sly smile and wink as he left.

"That wasn't weird," I said, still blushing. Jack chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah ... I think North likes the idea of us being together," he said. I was starting to like that idea as well, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"North?" I inquired.

"That's what we call Santa. It's more ... Well, it's less ..." he hesitated.

"Childish?" I offered.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"We should probably be going." I said, turning away only to stop when he spoke.

"Elsa? About what just happened, I ..."

I looked at him over my shoulder, my heart pounding in my chest so loudly, I'd be shocked if I was the only one who could hear it. "Yes?" I pressed, but he shook his head.

"Nothing. Never mind, it was stupid. You're right; we should be going." And he flew off.

Making a snowflake and flying after him, I tried not to think too much about the feeling of disappointment that burned in my chest. Or how desperately I wanted to know what he was originally going to stay. Or why I was feeling so strongly about someone I just met.

All thoughts of my feelings concerning Jack, however, were pushed out of my mind when I saw the Guardians preparing to fight Marshmallow. Oh, no. I rushed between them before any violence could start.

"Marshmallow! Stop!" I yelled and the snow monster looked down at me.

"Elsa want out?" He asked.

"No, Marshmallow. They're guests."

He looked at me, then at the Guardians. "Okay." He said, resuming his disguise by the staircase, I breathed a sigh of relief.

_"What_ was _that?" _Bunny demanded.

"My bodyguard?" I explained weakly, making it sound more like a question. Bunny continued to grumble as they walked past me and into the castle with Olaf following closely behind.

_"Marshmallow?"_ Jack said. I could practically hear the grin on his face. "I must admit, Elsa, you have a talent with names. Why would you give your _bodyguard_ a name like _Marshmallow?"_

"I didn't name him!" I argued. "Olaf did."

"That explains a lot," Jack admitted. I nodded in agreement.

"Kristoff asked Anna how she thought Olaf came up with that name one time when I was checking on her."

"And?"

I shrugged. "You just go with it - don't question it. He answers to it, so the name works." He followed me up the stairs, glancing back at Marshmallow as we entered the castle where everyone was looking around in awe. Well, everyone except Bunny who was shivering.

"It's freezing!" He exclaimed. "How can you live here?"

"The cold never bothered me," I replied.

"Very nice," North said. "Did you do it all yourself? It must have taken you forever."

"I had lots of time on my hands," I answered. "When I originally built it, most of the furniture wasn't here. I added pieces through the years."

"Did you make all these sculptures?" Tooth asked from my sculpture room. I walked in to find her flying to each one.

"It's a hobby," I said.

"They're so detailed," she muttered. Then one of her fairies flew up to her and squeaked something. She gasped and started listing off cities faster than I could keep up with.

"As much as I would like to stay, Elsa." North said. "we should probably be going. Pitch is gone, for now, and we don't know what his plan is, but Sandy and Tooth have to work every night to keep the children believing and as long as the children believe, Pitch won't be gaining power. In the meantime, there is no point in all of us just sitting around when there is work to be done. We'll let you know if Pitch shows up again."

I smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to them as they left until it was just me and Jack. I looked at him.

"Don't you need to be going too?" I asked. "Causing snowball fights and giving kids snowdays?" I leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"I want to know what's going to happen with you," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't spend the rest of eternity locked up in your castle. That's no way to live." He walked over to lean on the railing next to me. "I know what it's like to be alone. I spent the first three hundred years of my life trying everything I could think of to get somebody to see me, but no one ever did. I had no memories of my life before I was Jack Frost, so you're lucky. By the time I found out that Tooth had my memories in my teeth at her palace, Pitch had already gotten a hold of them." He looked at me through his long lashes. "You don't want to be alone, trust me."

"What are you suggesting, Jack Frost?"

His lips turned up into a grin. "Come with me."

"To where?" I asked, but he shook hsi head.

"It's a surprise."

I laughed. "But what about Olaf?"

"He can take care of himself for one night," he said, taking my hand and giving it a tug. "Come on, just for the night."

Biting my lip in indecision, I hesitated. I had to look down, away from Jack's eyes as they clouded my judgement. "Just for the night?"

One of his fingers lifted up my chin, raising my eyes to meet his again. "Just for the night."

Smiling, I nodded my head. "Alright."

Jack smiled brightly and we flew off my balcony hand in hand, into the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is not over yet guys! I promise, I just couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. And, a little fun fact, the story about the dog is based off a yellow lab in my neighborhood whoes name in Green Bean due to the parents allowing their 3 year old son name him.<strong>

**Thanks to all of my faithful followers, favoriters, and reviewers!**

**The next chapter is about 11 pages, college rule, one sided.**

**Zerlinda**


	9. Chapter 8: Marshmallow (Jack's POV)

**Yay! I was able to upload two chapters today! Consider this an I'm sorry gift!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Marshmallow (Jack's POV) <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

After Elsa left, I stayed in her old room a bit longer before going out to explore some more of the castle by myself. It looked old now, but I could imagine how grandiose it must have been in Elsa's time as a human. I could also see how lonely Anna must have been when Elsa wouldn't leave her room. All alone in a great big castle and the only person close to your age is shutting you out for no apparent reason.

I heard voices talking as I walked through the countless hallways. Getting closer, I could tell it was Olaf and Elsa.

"You're a _snowman, _Olaf," Elsa laughed.

"So?" Olaf said. "You still made me happy. It's been a long time since I've been this happy or have been able to talk to someone. Most people get scared when they see a talking snowman." _I can imagine,_ I thought. "So even when I _do _get to go out, I'm still alone. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Elsa said and I silently seconded her statement. "But you don't have to be alone anymore."

"Neither do you."

There was a pause as Elsa considered that.

"Neither do I," she eventually agreed. "Let's go find the others."

They started to walk down the hallway, away from me, when Elsa stopped at the portrait I had noticed when we first arrived. Olaf continued walking down the hallway and it occurred to me that the people in the portrait were her parents.

Her back was to me and the opportunity was just too good to pass up. Forming a snowball in my hands, I threw it at her and hit my target. When she turned around, I was not expecting her ammo to be bigger than me and became completely covered in snow.

"Now, Jack," she said in a mock-scolding tone. "Why would you start a snowball fight _inside_ of all places? And with the _Snow Queen_ of all people?"

I grinned. It was good to know that she knew how to have fun in spite of being alone basically all her life. I was half worried she was going to turn _me_ into an ice sculpture when I threw that snowball. "Maybe because I knew the Snow Queen couldn't _possibly_ beat the Winter Spirit."

Her eyebrows raised at the challenge, but a smile was making the corners of her lips twitch up. "Really? Last I checked it was the Winter Spirit who was buried under two feet of snow - not the Snow Queen."

While she was talking, I slowly moved my staff so that the hook was behind her and jerked it forward so that it wrapped around her waist and caused her to fall onto the snow next to me. I used the opportunity to pin her down before letting a fleet of snowballs lose so that she was the one covered in snow.

"Maybe the Snow Queen should check again," I laughed victoriously. My hands were on either side of her, supporting my weight as I looked down at her. Her eyes sparkled in amusement and she was smiling widely. It was the first time I had seen her truly happy and - _wow!_ - could she be more beautiful? My eyes flicked down to her lips. A strange current of electricity seemed to pull us closer together. how soft would her lips be if I kissed her? Would she let me kiss her? The temptation became too much and I started to lean down when Bunny cleared his throat, bringing me back to reality.

Seeing that our positions were a little inappropriate, we scrambled to stand up with a good amount of distance between us. North was looking at me with a knowing smile.

"We just thought that you would like to know that we were going to head to the Ice Castle," Bunny said.

"Oh, um, yeah," Elsa stuttered, probably still flustered from before. She blushed. "That's fine. I'll be there soon." But they were already gone with North giving us one last sly smile before disappearing.

"That wasn't weird," Elsa muttered sarcastically. I scratched the back of my neck and chuckled, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness between us.

"Yeah ... I think North likes the idea of us being together." If I was being honest, the idea was _really_ starting to appeal to me as well. But we just met and Elsa went through some major changes today. Starting a relationship might be too much for her right now.

"North?" She asked, and I realized he never introduced himself at the shop. _Genius._

"That's what we all call Santa. It's more ... Well, it's less ..." What was the word?

"Childish?" She offered.

_For lack of a better word ..._ "Yeah."

And then the awkwardness returned with the silence.

"We should probably be going," Elsa said, turning away. She stopped when I spoke.

"Elsa? About what just happened, I ..." _really wanted to kiss you,_ I finished mentally. But she looked at me over her shoulder and I stopped. _She's not ready,_ my mind told me.

"Yes?" she said.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Nevermind, it was stupid. You're right; we should be going." And I got out of there faster than a speeding bullet. What was I thinking? She might not even like me like that! We just met! She only started to come out of her shell today - there's no need to throw everything at her and overwhelm her. Maybe, given some time ...

My thoughts were cut short, however, when I saw the others preparing to battle a giant snow monster outside Elsa's castle. She was quick to rush between them, yelling at the creature.

"Marshmallow! Stop!"

The snow monster - who's name was apparently Marshmallow - looked down at her.

"Elsa want out?" He asked in a slow, deep voice.

"No, Marshmallow. They're guests."

Marshmallow looked at her, then at us. "Okay," he said, walking back to sit in the crater by the staircase. Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

_"What _was _that?" _Bunny demanded.

"My bodyguard?" she said weakly. Bunny kept grumbling as he walked into the castle with the rest of the Guardians and Olaf following him.

_"Marshmallow?" _I repeated, grinning. She had amazing powers, but she desperately needed help when it came to choosing names. "I must admit, Elsa, you have a talent with names. Why would you give your _bodyguard _a names like _Marshmallow?"_

"I didn't name him!" She said defensively. "Olaf did."

I blinked. Somehow, that gave the name a lot more sense. "That explains a lot," I admitted. Elsa nodded.

"Kristoff asked Anna how she thought Olaf came up with that name one time when I was checking on her."

"And?" I couldn't wait to hear this, but was disappointed when she shrugged.

"You just go with it - don't question it. He answers to it, so the name works."

I followed her up the stairs, watching Marshmallow carefully as we passed him. It was amazing how much he looked like a giant, snow covered rock by the staircase. Inside the castle, everyone was amazed by the Ice Castle except Bunny who was shivering. I grinned. He never did like the cold. It was probably why he was so mad about that blizzard I made on Easter one year.

"It's freezing!" He exclaimed. "How can you live here?" I rolled my eyes. It's an _I__ce Castle,_ what did he expect? A comfy fireplace?

"The cold never bothered me," Elsa replied.

"Very nice," North said, studying a frozen fountain. "Did you do it all yourself? It must have taken you forever."

"I had lots of time on my hands. When I originally built it, most of the furniture wasn't here. I added pieces through the years."

"Did you make all these sculptures?" Tooth asked from the room of ice statues I had found Elsa in earlier. She flew to each one, studying them.

"It's a hobby."

"They're so detailed," Tooth muttered, and they were. Seriously, these things were the ice versions of all of those wax museums. It was amazing and creepy. Baby Tooth flew up to her and squeaked. Tooth gasped and it was back to work for her.

"As much as I would like to stay, Elsa," North said. "We should probably be going. Pitch is gone, for now, and we don't know what his plan is, but Sandy and Tooth have to work every night to keep the children believing and as long as the children believe, Pitch won't be gaining power. in the meantime, there is no point in all of us just sitting around when there is work to be done. We'll let you know if Pitch shows up again."

Everyone left via the balcony and I watched as Elsa waved goodbye to them. She turned to me expectantly.

"Don't you need to be going, too?" she asked, leaning against the rail of the balcony. "Causing snowball fights and giving kids snowdays?"

"I want to know what's going to happen with you," I said, leaning against the rail next to her. She needed to live, _really_ live, and I was going to make sure that happened before I went anywhere without her. I felt a little sad at the thought of leaving her, but that had nothing to do with anything. I was simply looking out for her well-being.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't spend the rest of eternity locked up in your castle. That's no way to live. I know what it's like to be alone. I spent the first three hundred years of my life trying everything I could think of to get somebody to see me, but no one ever did. I had no memories of my life before I was Jack Frost, so you're lucky. By the time I found out Tooth had my memories in my teeth at her palace, Pitch had already gotten a hold of them." I looked at her. "You don't want to be alone, trust me."

"What are you suggesting, Jack Frost?"

"Come with me," I said, grinning.

"To where?"she asked, but I shook my head, There was no way I was going to tell her what I had planned.

"It's a surprise."

"She laughed. I loved it when she laughed. It meant she was happy and she deserved that. "But what about poor Olaf?"

_Was she kidding me?_ That snowman has been able to take care of himself for hundreds of years! "He can take care of himself for one more night," I insisted, taking her hand in mine and giving it a tug. It was warm and soft. "Come on, just for the night."

She looked down, biting her lip. "Just for the night?"

I hooked one of my fingers under her chin so that I could look into her eyes again. "Just for the night," I assured her.

She smiled at me and nodded her consent. "Alright."

I smiled widely and gripped her hand tight as we flew off. The sun was setting, so I knew it would be dark by the time we reached our destination which was good.

About thirty minutes later, I landed on top of a tall hill with a good view of a small town. Elsa landed beside me and looked around before look at me with a raised eyebrow as if to say, _This is what you were being so secretive about?_ I laughed and shook my head, pointing to the sky above the houses.

"Just wait," I told her. "The show's about to start." And right on cue, golden sand fell down in rivers to each individual house. I always loved watching Sandy work and a gasp at my side told me that Elsa shared my sentiments.

"Are those ...?"

"Dreams?" I finished, looking at her. Her blue eyes were filled with wonder. "Yeah, this is what Sandy does every night."

"Wow," she breathed, reaching up to the golden strand above us. At her touch, the sand turned into doves that flew around us before going off to find a sleeping child. "It's beautiful."

I hummed in agreement, paying more attention to her at this point than the dreams. She was beautiful. She sat down on the grass and I followed suit. I felt my heart speed up when she laid her head on my shoulder and I prayed to the Moon that she couldn't hear it. But if she could, she didn't show it so I relaxed and hesitantly rested my cheek on her head as we watched.

Time passed and I don't know how long it was before she spoke. It could have easily been hours just as easily as minutes.

"You were right, Jack," she said. "I don't want to be alone."

"I know," I said. "But you don't have to be alone anymore."

"I know, I have Olaf to keep me company now."

"You also have me," I added. There was a pause before I felt her smile against my shoulder.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything."

"It was nothing," I replied, smiling.

She laughed. "And to think you were suppose to leave me alone since I went to the North Pole with you."

My smile grew, remembering the conversation that just happened yesterday. Or, it was more like two days ago by now. "Technically, I never agreed to leave you alone if you came with me, so I am completely in my right to continue pestering you."

She gave me a light, playful shove but hooked her arm through mine before returning her head to its previous spot on my shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind for future references."

"I'm sure you will," I chuckled.

We fell into another comfortable lapse of silence.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"If this is just for the night, then I don't want the sun to come up."

I looked at her. "It doesn't have to be just for the night, Elsa. You can come with me if you want."

"But what about Olaf? I can't leave him alone for another four hundred years. And Marshmallow wouldn't know what to do without me."

Sighing, I looked up at the moon. I knew Elsa loved Olaf and the snowman was starting to grow on me too, but at this precise moment, he was annoying me without even being here. And as for Marshmallow, well ... "If the snowmen weren't in the picture, would you be interested?"

There was another moment of silence as she thought. "Yes, I think I would."

Relief and joy flowed through me, but I tried not to let it show. "Well, in that case, I guess I can stick around for a little bit and see if we can think of something."

"Really?" she asked, sounding so hopeful that I laughed.

"Yeah, of course." And the answering smile on her face was all I needed to see to know that I had done the right thing. "But only if you let me stay in the Ice Castle," I couldn't help adding in a teasing tone. Her face became serious.

"Jack, you're always welcome at my Ice Castle," she said. I stared into her eyes. So blue and so full of emotions, sparkling in the first rays of the sunrise. Wait, what?

Glancing up, I saw that the sun was starting to come up. I stood and held my hand out for her, which she took to come up on her own feet.

"We should be going. Olaf will be wondering where we are," she said before I could say anything. Her cheeks were flaming red with her blush as she took off into the sky.

I looked down at Sandy who had come down to stand beside me. He had a smirk on his face and hearts above his head. I scowled at him.

"Shut up, Sandy," I muttered, following Elsa. Not surprisingly, she went back to the Ice Castle. I couldn't get over that place; it seemed all the more beautiful in the sunrise.

Elsa was waiting for me on the balcony with Olaf, talking with him. Unfortunately for me, I was so distracted by her and her Ice Castle that I forgot to slow down enough to land gracefully and ended up crashing head first by her feet.

"Jack!" She said, rushing to help me stand up. "Are you alright?"

Embarrassed, I tried to play it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. I meant to do that. It was deliberate."

The look on her face told me she wasn't fooled, but she didn't press the issue. I followed her inside with Olaf walking beside me, humming happily. The light reflected off the chandelier brilliantly and I gazed up at it. Elsa noticed my staring and also looked up.

"I had to get rid of the original one that fell when I was cleaning up," she said. "But this one is exactly the same. I had to replace a lot of things; it was quite a mess."

"It's amazing," I said. Next thing I knew, a pair of arms were wrapping themselves tightly around my neck. For a moment, I just stood there in shock before I came back to my senses and wrapped my arms around Elsa's waist.

"Tonight was the best night of my life, Jack," she whispered softly. "Thank you."

I smiled into her hair. "It was my pleasure."

She let go and smiled at me. I watched as she walked into another room and slid down to sit on the floor. My entire body was tingling from her embrace. All of these sensations were making my head spin around. What did they mean? Then there was the logical side of it because on one hand, I really wanted to kiss her but on the other hand, we just met not too long ago and the likelihood of her not being ready for a relationship was extremely high ... but I still wanted to kiss her.

My head fell into my hands and my fingers gripped my hair. This controversy was starting to make my head hurt. And Elsa seemed oblivious to it all! Of course, I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Why did this have to be so complicated? Did I even _want_ to be in a relationship? I've never really thought about it. For the longest time I was so focused on trying to get people to see me that I never actually considered it. Yet, here I was, thinking about it and all because of some girl I met two days ago! This was so messed up.

But we're going at a good pace now,right? I mean, we haven't kisssed yet so we're still just friends, which is how it should be. Start out as friends and go from there. It's not like I needed to propose to her right now. She would definitely say no to that and I wouldn't blame her. Who gets engaged to someone they just met? ... Oh, right ... her sister, Anna, but she came to her senses and married a guy with whom she took the time to get to know and loved her and _what_ am I _thinking?_ Marriage? Get it together, Jack! You were just debating if you wanted to date at all!

I sighed. Great, now I was scolding myself. I better not be going insane. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. Standing up, I watched the sun finish rising over the mountain tops throught a window and frowned. With a view like that, a bigger window would look much better. I tried to use my staff to enlarge it, but it wouldn't budge. My eyebrows came together in confusion. I had always been able to manipulate snow and ice to however I wanted it, but not here. I ran my finger along a nearby wall and watched as the trail of frost I left disappeared instantly.

My confusion grew and I stared intently at the wall as if doing so would give me the answers I needed. It didn't and I was still staring when Elsa returned.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jack?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. I didn't answer and she walked up behind me. "What? Did the wall hit your head?"

I shook my head. "My powers don't work here," I said, trailing my hand against the wall to demonstrate. "I don't think your ice likes me."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you want me to do? Give you permission?"

I raised my eyebrows at the suggestion. _It was worth a try ..._

"Fine," she relented. "I give you permission." She said this rather dramatically, obviously not thinking it would work but when I placed my hand on the wall again, frost covered the entire thing. "Was that completely necessary?" she asked, rubbing her own hand on the wall to smooth the ice free of my frost. "Come on, I got your room ready."

"My room?" I repeated, following her. "I get my own room?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I need to do a disclaimer because I basically took the part about Jack's powers not working at Elsa's ice castle from another fanfiction. The fanfiction is called MY Ice Castle, and I don't own it. I edited it a bit, but it's mostly the same thing. Sorry! I just loved that part so much, I couldn't resist!<strong>

**Also, I've gotten several reviews on Chapter 5: Let it Go, and I just want to say how happy I am that you guys love what I did with the song!**

**Next chapter is about 10 pages, college rule, one sided.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story and/or me!**

**Zerlinda**


	10. Chapter 9: Just for the Night

**Hi everyone! The next chapter is here! Uploads might take longer because I've got to do volunteer hours (10 for Beta Club and 10 for National Honors Society) and I know that the Beta Club ones are due the beginning of March so I'm helping out at the library for 2 hours after school everyday until I get those 20 hours in.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Just for the Night <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

We flew for about half an hour before Jack landed on a tall hill. Not a mountain by any means, just a tall hill that over looked a small town. It didn't appear to be anything special. I raised an eyebrow at him. _This is what you were being so secretive about?_ But he only laughed and shook his head, pointing to the sky above the houses.

"Just wait," he said. "The show's about to start."

I looked up, following his finger and gasped. Sparkling gold sand was falling down in spirals into the houses. It was beautiful. The sand looked vaguely familiar.

"Are those...?"

"Dreams?" Jack finished. "Yeah, this is what Sandy does every night."

"Wow," I breathed. I couldn't pull my gaze away and I didn't want to. How many people get to watch dreams being made after all? I reached up and touched a strand of sand above us and it turned into doves. The birds flew around us once before going to the houses below. "It's beautiful." I sat down on the grass, still gazing up at the sky and dreams.

Jack hummed in agreement and sat down beside me. On impulse, I laid my head on his shoulder. He stiffened and I began to wonder if maybe I shouldn't have done it, but then he relaxed and rested his cheek on my head.

As we watched, my mind played through the events that had occurred. So many things had changed. Tooth was right. Only forty eight hours ago, I didn't want to be around anyone or make a single snowflake. Now, I've let go of my past mistakes and I'm sitting here, completely comfortable, with my head on Jack's shoulder. Before, I was so worried about hurting people that I never really took the time to enjoy having company. Now, I was actually enjoying myself and the thought of returning to isolation made my heart drop with disappointment when it used to give me comfort.

"You were right, Jack," I said. "I don't want to be alone."

"I know," he replied quietly. "But you don't have to be alone anymore."

My lips twitched up a bit. "I know, I have Olaf to keep me company now." That will certainly be a huge change in my day to day life with the snowman being so outgoing.

"You also have me," Jack added.

I considered his statement for a while, then smiled. "Thank you, Jack. For everything."

"It was nothing," he said, bringing back memories of when we first met. I laughed.

"And to think you were suppose to leave me alone since I went to the North Pole with you."

I felt him smile, also remembering the conversation. "Technically, I never agreed to leave you alone if you came with me, so I'm completely in my right to continue pestering you."

I shoved him lightly before wrapping my arm through his and replacing my head on his shoulder. He was right. "I'll keep that in mind for future references."

"I'm sure you will," he chuckled.

There was another lapse of silence as we continued to watch the dreams. It had to be late, which meant the sun would be coming up soon and that meant Jack would be leaving and I would go back to my Ice Castle. For some reason, the thought of him leaving made my heart clench.

"Jack?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"If this is just for the night, then I don't want the sun to come up."

He lifted his head from mine to look at me. "It doesn't have to be just for the night, Elsa. You can come with me if you want."

"But what about Olaf? I can't leave him alone for another four hundred years."_ I felt bad enough as it was._ "And Marshmallow wouldn't know what to do without me."

Jack sighed and looked back up at the moon. "If the snowmen weren't in the picture, would you be interested?"

I thought about it. If I didn't have to worry about Olaf or Marshmallow, the thought of going around with Jack actually had quite a bit of appeal to it. "Yes, I think I would."

"Well, in that case, I guess I can stick around for a little bit and see if we can think of something."

"Really?" I said, perhaps sounding a little too hopeful.

He laughed. "Yeah, of course." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "But only if you let me stay in the Ice Castle."

"Jack, you're always welcome at my Ice Castle," I said. His tone had been teasing, but I was completely serious. Everyone should always have a place that they can go to and it was the least I could do after all he's done for me... He stared into my eyes and I stared into his. That pull to him was back.

All too soon, he stood up holding a hand out to me and our moment was gone. The sun was starting to come up as I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.

"We should be going," I said. "Olaf will be wondering where we are." My cheeks were red as I flew off before him on my snowflake. I needed space to get everything in order. My brain didn't work properly when we were so close.

Landing on the balcony of my Ice Castle, Olaf came running out to greet me.

"Elsa!" He cried. "I was wondering where you were."

"I'm fine, Olaf," I said. "I was with Jack. He took me to see dreams being made."

"Dreams?" He repeated in wonder. "What was it like?"

"It was amazing and beautiful and magical ..." I stopped myself when I realized I was swooning. "It was great."

Olaf didn't seem to notice my abnormal behavior as he looked around. "Where's Jack?"

I frowned. "He should have been right behind me." Right as I was turning around to scan the sky for him, Jack crashed on his face by me feet. "Jack!" I said, rushing over to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grunted, obviously trying to play it off. "I meant to do that. It was deliberate."

I gave him a look to let him know that I wasn't buying into his act, but dropped the subject and walked inside. He followed me with Olaf humming happily beside him. When I turned around, Jack was staring upward at the ice chandelier.

"I had to get rid of he original one that fell when I was cleaning up," I told him, also looking up. The sunlight reflected off the ice beautifully. "But this one is exactly the same. I had to replace a lot of things; it was quite a mess."

"It's amazing," he said and I couldn't help myself. I moved to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. At first, he didn't move and I was about to let go before I embarrassed myself further when his arms came around my waist.

"Tonight was the best night of my life, Jack," I whispered in his ear softly. "Thank you."

He smiled into my hair. "It was my pleasure."

Smiling at him, I let him go and went into an empty, spare room. He might like a room of his own, so I set about making a bed. I wasn't sure if he slept or not. I did, not because I ever got tired, but because it was relaxing, a good way to pass large amounts of time, and a way to escape reality. Even if he didn't sleep, it was nice to have one to lounge on or take up space. Filling the room took a while, but I eventually got it done.

Once the room was to my satisfaction, I went back to the other room where Jack was scowling at a bare wall as if it were his worst enemy. Maybe his head was bothering him? He did land rather hard on his face ...

"Are you sure you're alright, Jack?" I asked with concern. When he didn't answer, I walked up behind him to see what he was staring at. I didn't see anything. "What? Did the wall hit your head?"

He shook his head. "My powers don't work here," he said in an irritated tone. To demonstrate, he slid a hand across the wall, leaving a trail of frost that disappeared instantly. "I don't think your ice likes me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what do you want me to do? Give you permission?"

It was meant to be sarcastic, but Jack raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. _Was he serious?_

"Fine. I give you permission," I said it in a mock dramatic tone, flourishing my hands a bit to add to the effect. There was no way this would actually _work. _Unfortunately, it did work and when he touched the wall again, the entire thing became covered in frost. I scowled at it. "Was that completely necessary?' I asked, wiping my own hand along the wall to remove the frost. "Come on, I got your room ready."

"My room?" He repeated. "I get my own room?"

Nodding my confirmation, I allowed him to enter the room before me. He walked to the center, turning around in circles to take it all in. Watching his reactions carefully, I considered the fact that I shouldn't be so nervous about his approval. Yet I was.

"I left it pretty empty in case you wanted to personalize it yourself," I said, still standing in the doorway. "You can change the furniture if you don't like how it looks. Or if you don't want it, that's fine too. I just thought that if you were going to be staying here then you might want a space of your own. And if you ever come back, you would know that you always have a place to stay here since I _did_ say that you were always welcome here ..." I trailed off when I realized that I was rambling.

Jack glanced at me, then when back to look at he room. "This is all mine?"

"Yes," I said, worried about his lack of response. "Do you not like it?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "No, no, no," he hurried to assure me. "It's not that - I love it. I just - I never had my own room before."

"Never?" I asked curiously. I knew almost nothing of Jack's past, but it wasn't my place to pry.

"Well ... not that I can remember," he admitted. shrugging. "I might have had one when I was human, but I'm not sure. The only human memories I have are the ones I saw with my teeth when I got them back from Pitch. After becoming Jack Frost, I never stayed in one place long enough to have a place of my own."

"Oh," I said, a little taken aback. I couldn't imagine not having a place you could always go to or somewhere to call your own. I always had that, at least. Even when I was locked up in my room. It was still _mine,_ but Jack never had that. Or one that he could remember. "Well, you do now."

"I do now," he said, smiling at me. "Thank you, Elsa."

"It's nothing," I replied. "I have tons of spare rooms. I'm not exactly sure why I built them, considering this place was made for isolation, but they're there. In fact, I need to fix Olaf a room." I started to leave, but he spoke again.

"So I can do anything I want to in here?" He asked. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that did not slip pass my notice.

"With the exception of demolishing the room, yes," I answered, feeling that I would regret my words soon. His grin confirmed what my gut told me.

"So I can do _this?" _He asked, touching a nearby wall to cover all four walls and the ceiling with frost.

"If you must," I said, walking out of the room. It was _his_ after all. He should be able to personalize it as he saw fit. As long as he didn't try that on any other part of the castle.

Olaf was in my sculpture room, looking up at the ice replica of Anna. I walked up beside him.

"I miss her, Elsa," he said. I smiled down at him.

"Me too."

"Do you think you can make me a sculpture of her, Kristoff, and Sven for my room?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Of course I can," I told him. "Speaking of your room, I was just about to get started on it. Is there a particular room you want?"

He cheered up instantly, grabbing my hand and pulling my out of the room. I laughed as I got dragged into an empty room, opposite to the balcony and between mine and Jack's. It had a window that overlooked what used to be Arendelle.

The next few hours were spent with me filling Olaf's room with furniture. It took longer than Jack's did since the inhabitant was right there telling me exactly what he wanted. Not that I minded. I wanted Olaf to like his room. The sculpture he wanted would have to wait, though, as it would take too long to finish.

"I love it!" Olaf cried happily when we were done. He ran over and hugged me. "You're the best, Elsa."

Laughing, I returned his hug. "Thank you, Olaf."

He walked over to the bed and jumped on it. I sat down next to him.

"How long is Jack staying?"

"I'm not sure; he said that he would stay for a little bit." I looked at him. "Are you okay with that?"

"Oh, I was only wondering. I like Jack - he's fun. Don't you like Jack?"

"I do like Jack."

"Like Anna liked Kristoff?"

The question caught my off guard and I hesitated. Olaf was looking at me with big eyes, patiently waiting for my answer. I smiled at him gently.

"We'll see," I said, standing up and leaving the room. Closing the door of my own room behind me, I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers into my temples. My head was starting to hurt from all the changes it's had to process. From being free to discovering Olaf alive. This thing with Jack, though, that was a different story.

Kristoff and Anna loved each other. Did I love Jack? We only just met days ago, and that's much too soon to be in love with someone. But what else should I call this feeling I get whenever I'm around him? Infatuation? That can't be right - this was much deeper than that. I feel like something is constantly pulling me to him and it gets stronger the longer we're together. It's most obvious when we're alone, like last night or yesterday at Arendelle's castle.

It also liked to make itself known whenever one of us mentions us not being together. Like when Jack was talking about having to leave, there was a tug at my heart as if whatever was connecting us was angry that either of us would even consider such a thing as being separated. The thought of not having Jack in my life pained me and, while the rational part of me said that it was ridiculous and I was exaggerating, I could hear Anna's voice in the background screaming that it was true love.

No, it can't be true love. Definitely too soon for anything like that. All it probably was is how I can easily relate to him. Yeah, that's it. We both have ice powers and have been isolated for hundreds of years. Perhaps I've been lonely for too long and my head is simply kicking into overdrive at finally being able to relate to someone. To talk to someone who truly understands because he's experienced it himself.

After all, he's been single for his entire life. At least, that I know of. Maybe he prefers that to relationship. He might not be interested in dating anyone right now or ever.

Oh, how did I get myself into this? For all I know, everything's in my head and I'm looking too much into those moments we spent alone and the kiss that almost happened. That's right, I'm just overreacting - and all because of a little and, most likely, meaningless question Olaf asked me. Perhaps Anna was right; I was excellent at shutting people out, but what do I really know about love? What do I really know about _Jack?_

"Elsa?" Jack said, knocking on my door. "Do you want to do something? Maybe go ice skating?"

Shaking my head free of my confusing thoughts, I opened the door and smiled at him. "Sure, why not?"

He gave me a crooked grin. "Hey, Olaf!" he called. "We're going ice skating, do you want to join us?"

"Yay!" I heard the snowman respond as he came out of his room. "We're going skating!"

Jack and I laughed as we followed the running snowman out of the castle and to a frozen lake that was nearby. Olaf wasted no time running onto the ice.

"Olaf, wait!" I called. "We need to check the ice!"

But it was too late, he was already skating. "Glide ... and pivot! And glide ... and piv-_AH!"_ And he fell through a particularly weak spot in the ice.

My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat for a split second before I was racing onto the ice and diving in after him, dodging the arm Jack threw out to stop me. "Olaf!"

"Elsa!" I heard Jack yell before I submerged below the freezing water.

Below the surface of the water, pieces of Olaf were floating in different directions. Taking his head had first, I directed them so that they would float to the opening in the ice and he could get out. His arms, hair, and nose, however, suck to the bottom. I swam to get them and pushed of the floor of the lake as I felt my lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen. My eyesight started to darken. My legs kicked furiously. My fist tightened around the carrot and sticks. As a reflex, my mouth opened to breathe, but it was too soon and all I got was cold water. I slipped from consciousness as I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me out.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is about 9 pages, college rule, one sided.<strong>

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters!**

**Zerlinda**


	11. Chapter 10: Ice Skating (Jack's POV)

**New chapter! Yay! In one of the reviews, I was asked if - considering they're immortal - COULD they drown. Here's what I think: I think air is necessary for them to function, but not live. If they can't breath for long periods of time then they pass out. It's painful for them, but they still live and recover quickly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Ice Skating (Jack's POV) <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

I followed Elsa as she led me into the room she had just left. My eyes widened as I took it in. The room was huge! And I was a little surprised to see that she had gone out of her way to furnish the room, but even with the furniture there was still so much unused space.

"I left it pretty empty in case you wanted to personalize it yourself," she said from the doorway as I walked around in circles. "You can change the furniture if you don't like how it looks. Or if you don't want it, that's fine, too. I just thought that if you were going to be staying here then you might want a space of your own. And if you ever come back, you would know that you always have a place to stay here since I _did_ say that you were always welcome here..." she trailed off. I glanced over at her.

"This is all mine?" I asked. It was surreal.

"Yes." She sounded a little worried. "Do you not like it?"

My head turned sharply in her direction. "No, no, no," I assured her. "It's not that - I love it. I just - I never had my own room before."

"Never?" She said, surprised.

"Well ... not that I can remember," I corrected with a shrug. "I might have had one when I was human, but I'm not sure. The only human memories I have are the ones I saw with my teeth when I got them back from Pitch. After becoming Jack Frost, I never stayed in one place long enough to have a place of my own."

"Oh," she said, still a little shocked. "Well, you do now."

"I do now," I agreed with a smile. "Thank you, Elsa."

"It's nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "I have tons of spare rooms. I'm not exactly sure why I built them, considering this place was made for isolation, but they're there. In fact, I need to fix Olaf a room." She started to leave, but a devious idea popped into my head and I just couldn't resist.

"So I can do anything I want to in here?" I asked, stopping her as she went to leave. She looked at me with cautious eyes, as if she suspected I was up to something. If she did, she was right.

"With the exception of demolishing the room, yes," she said and a wide grin spread across my face.

"So I can do _this?" _I touched a nearby wall to cover all of the walls and ceiling with frost, remembering how much it had irritated her before.

"If you must," she sighed, leaving the room. I waited until she was out of sight before flopping onto the bed. How long had it been since I laid on a bed? I didn't even know what to do with all of this space! It's not like I carry around a rut sack wherever I go - just my staff and the clothes on my back and that was not nearly enough to fill the room.

When I had told her that I had to stay in her Ice Castle, I hadn't meant it seriously. It was suppose to be a joke. Then she said that I was always welcome here and I had been touched, but this? I never expected _this._ An entire room to myself. A place I could always go to if I wanted to relax. I could start collecting things when I travel and decorate my room that way.

A whole room to myself! I was still trying to wrap my head around it. Before, I didn't even really consider building a place for myself. It never crossed my mind - I wasn't interested in being like North, Bunny, and Tooth, staying in one place all the time. I liked going around and interacting with the kids. Of course, Tooth has gotten better about leaving the Tooth Palace to collect teeth herself. But maybe having a place to call my own wouldn't be so bad. Who said I needed to stay here all the time anyways? I could come and go as I pleased, still travel and play with the kids, then come here if I ever need a break. It'll be nice to belong somewhere after all these years.

And I won't be alone anymore, since Elsa will be with me. She even said that she would like to travel with me! The only problem being her two magical snowmen, Olaf and Marshmallow. Which I didn't really have any issues with that. I actually liked Olaf once I got used to the fact that he was alive; he was almost like a kid.

Marshmallow, on the other hand, I wasn't so sure about. Not that I had anything against him, it was just hard to know where you stood with the giant snow monster since he doesn't really talk to anyone besides Elsa. But I must admit that he does a good job of protecting her and I couldn't hate him for that. Elsa was right, though; he's such a simple-minded creature, he probably wouldn't know what to do if she left him for long periods of time.

I sat up on the bed and looked at it. Could spirits even sleep? Being constantly on the move, I had never attempted it. Maybe it was just another piece of furniture that's here more for decoration than use?

Eventually, I got bored sitting on my bed with my thoughts. I could hear Elsa and Olaf in the room next to mine, talking as Elsa built furniture, but their voices were to muffled for me to work out what they were saying.

Bored, I drew pictures in the frost on the wall for a few hours. At first, it was simple stuff; snowflakes and snowmen. Then I tried my hand at drawing more detailed things like kids playing in the snow, but I got frustrated and recovered the horrible picture with frost. I was obviously not an artist. When my drawings became scribbles, I noticed that there was no longer talking from Olaf's new room and Elsa's door was closed.

Deciding to take a chance, I knocked on the door. "Elsa?" I asked. "Do you want to do something? Maybe go ice skating?"

To my pleasant surprise, the door opened to reveal a smiling Elsa. "Sure, why not?"

A crooked grin formed on my face and an idea popped into my head. "Hey Olaf! We're going ice skating, do you want to join us?"

"Yay!" The snowman responded, coming out of his new room. "We're going skating!"

Elsa and I laughed. He really was like a kid. Olaf led the way of the castle and to a nearby lake that had frozen over. He immediately jumped onto the ice.

"Olaf, wait!" Elsa called after him. "We need to check the ice!"

However, Olaf didn't hear her and was already skating. "Glide ... and pivot. And glide ... and piv-_AH!"_ He skated over a weak spot in the ice that broke under his weight and he fell through.

"Olaf!" Elsa yelled, charging after him. I tried to throw out an arm to stop her, but she dodged it and ran onto the ice.

"Elsa!" I yelled after her. My heart stopped as she jumped in after the snowman. Memories of my sister standing on broken ice flashed through my mind as I raced after her.

Piece by piece, Olaf bobbed up through the hole in the ice. I pulled each one out, restacking the snowman as I did. He was soon completely built with the exceptions of his nose, hair and arms, but Elsa still hadn't come up. Knowing her, she probably went to get he remaining pieces.

With my heart thumping in my chest and my breath caught in my lungs, I waited as my eyes searched the dark water frantically. It felt as if she was down there for hours and I was just about to jump in after her when I saw her. She was swimming furiously, yet weakly as the need for air became more and more fatal. Then she stopped moving and I plunged an arm into the water and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out.

At first, she just laid there, limp in my arms as I carried her to the snow covered shore. Her grip on the sticks and carrots had loosened and they fell to the ice, but Olaf didn't seem to care as he ran after us with nothing but concern and worry on his face. I placed her on the snow gently and, to my immense relief, she started to cough violently, water spilling from her mouth as her lungs rid themselves of the unwanted substance.

"Jack?" she rasped and a relieved smile spread across my face.

_"Elsa,"_ I breathed. She blinked open her eyes, holding my gaze before looking around rapidly.

"Olaf?" She said between gasps of air.

"Olaf's fine," I said. "He's right here."

The snowman in question stepped forward tentatively. "Elsa?"

_"Olaf," _she took another deep breath of air. "You're alright."

"I thought you were dead!" He cried, bending down as if he wanted to hug her but stopped when he realized that he still had yet to attach his missing limbs. Elsa barked out a rough laugh.

"Already died," she said. "Can't do it again." She coughed again, but it was less violent and no water came out. In fact, she sounded better already. I picked up my staff and tapped the edge of the lake with it, making it freeze over again with no weak spots. She smiled at Olaf. "Go skate, Olaf. You were so excited."

Olaf hesitated, glancing at the ice then looking back at her doubtfully. He looked at me and I gave him an encouraging smile, nodding my head. I wasn't mad at him - he didn't intentionally fall through the ice or make Elsa jump after him and he looked so worried and guilty over what happened that I couldn't be mad at him. Having gained our approval, he waddled back onto the ice and finished building himself before skating again, a little more cautiously this time.

Elsa sat up and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into me to her warm though I knew that the cold didn't bother her due to her ice powers. But she didn't push me away in spite of this, instead she leaned into me as she watched Olaf skate around the lake. He constantly looked back at us to make sure Elsa was alright. I felt her smile and laugh against my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing," she said, her voice already sounding much stronger. "I was just thinking about how Anna could never skate."

"Really?" I said. "The sister of the Snow Queen couldn't skate?"

She shook her head and laughed again. "No, she was too clumsy."

I chuckled slightly and tried to get closer to her discreetly. "You scared me today."

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't even think about what I was doing."

"I know," I replied softly. "I probably shouldn't have been as worried as I was."

She looked up at me. "Then why were you?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I-I guess it's because of my sister."

"You had a sister?" Elsa asked. Curiosity was obvious in her voice. It was just another thing we shared in common.

"When I was human," I said. "She was my little sister. One day I took her to the lake to go ice skating, but I didn't check the ice and she was standing on a weak spot. I was able to pull her off of it with my staff by telling her we were playing hopscotch, but when I pulled her off the weak ice, I slid onto it and drowned. That's how I became Jack Frost."

"Is that why you carry your staff with you all the time? Because of your sister?"

"Um, no. I carry my staff around with me all the time because it's my conductor - without it, I can't use my powers."

Her forehead wrinkled. "Really?"

"Yeah, why? You don't have one?"

"Not that I know of," she said with a shake of her head. "I've always been able to use my powers with my emotions."

I didn't reply, but I found this to be interesting. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching Olaf skate.

"Jack?"

I hummed in acknowledgment, my eyes still following Olaf's movements.

"How long did it take for you to find your center?"

"Well ... It took a while. Why?"

She shrugged. "It's just something that's been on my mind."

"Don't worry. It'll come to you and when it does, it'll be the most obvious thing in the world." She leaned into me more and I looked at her. "Are you alright? You're not cold are you?" I started to take off my hoodie to give to her, but she placed her hands on mine and stopped me.

"I'm fine, Jack. The cold doesn't bother me." I looked at her and took her hands in mine.

"It doesn't bother me either."

She smiled at me. "I'm sorry about your sister."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry about yours."

"It was a long time ago."

"That doesn't make it any easier, though, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. But Anna lived a long, happy life with someone who truly loved her and that's all I ever wanted for her."

"That's pretty much the best thing you can want for anyone," I said. "To have a happy life with someone who loves them."

"Yeah," she agreed. "It is."

Once again, I felt an intense desire to kiss her. My eyes flashed between hers and her lips as I tried to calm my racing heart. She leaned in closer to me until our lips were just centimeters apart. I could feel her breath washing over my face, muddling my mind. _She might not be ready,_ my brain whispered, but then she let out another breath and I couldn't form a coherent thought except how soft her lips would feel against mine. We were so close together, it wouldn't take much to connect them. I saw her eyes slide close and mine did the same. Just a little bit closer ...

Suddenly, she was gone. Her warmth, her breath, everything. And I was left with my eyes closed, my lips slightly pursed, about to kiss somebody who was no longer there. When my mind finally caught up with the events, I opened my eyes to see Elsa standing a few meters away with a smirk on her face and ... my staff in her hands. I blinked, my brain still running slow from her previous close proximity.

"Just to make sure I understand," she said with a playful undertone to her voice. "As long as I have this you can't use your powers."

I smiled standing up and walking over to her with my hand out. "Hand it over."

But she held it behind her back, grinning. There was a mischievous glint in her eye. Maybe I was rubbing off on her. I tried to reach around and grab it, but she held a finger up to stop me.

"Give it back, Elsa."

"Catch me, first," she said.

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Come on," she said, stepping away. "I thought you said you're the Guardian of _Fun." _And with that, she ran to the ice and started skating with Olaf, holding my staff almost as naturally as I did.

Smiling, I shook m head. This was definitely a different side to her. Probably one that hadn't seen the light of day since she was a little kid. I was glad that I was getting to see it as I was willing to be the staff in her hands that I was the only one alive to see it. She looked up at me, her blue eyes reflecting the happy smile on her face.

"Are you coming?" She called. "You're the one who wanted to skate."

Laughing, I went after her. She skated away, her musical laugh ringing through the air. She was a beautiful skater. Very graceful. We skated around like that for nearly and hour, with me chasing her, both of us laughing. Eventually, I managed to tackle her on the snow. My staff fell from her grasp, landing about a meter away as I held my weight above her.

My hands were on either side of her, trapping her, and I looked down at her smugly as she panted with a smile still plastered on her face.

"So," I said. "Since I caught you, what do I win?"

"What do you want?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I can think of something," I said, leaning down until our lips were centimeters apart again. "Is this okay?" I asked before I went any further. Only if she was okay with this. My already racing heart skipped a beat when she nodded her head.

That was it for me. I was done with my confusing thoughts holding me back and making me resist whatever this was between us. Done with these almost kisses that only seemed to muddle things further. I wanted to know what it would feel like to have her lips pressed against mine and I was going to find out.

I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So ... what did you think? They finally kissed! When I started this chapter, I wasn't going to have them kiss, but I was tired with the teasing so I made it happen.<strong>

**Next chapter is about 7 pages, college rule, one sided.**

**Thanks for all of my reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Zerlinda**


	12. Chapter 11: Just a Kiss

**I am so happy that everyone is loving my chapters! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And if anyone has read the reviews, you'll see that my dear friend Ciera (kim253) has joined us! Thanks Ciera! Yes, my name is Destiny, feel free to call me that instead of my pen name.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Just a Kiss <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

I woke up, coughing violently, water spilling from my mouth onto the snow. Jack was leaning over me, his ice blue eyes filled with concern. My head flopped back onto the snow as I looked up at him with half open eyes, my lungs still burning and my throat feeling raw.

"Jack?" I said, my voice coming out in a rough tone. Relief flooded his face and he smiled.

_"Elsa," _he breathed. I blinked, looking into his eyes before searching around for a certain snowman.

"Olaf?" I managed to say between my gasps for air.

"Olaf's fine," Jack assured me. "He's right here."

Then the person I was looking for stepped up next to me.

_"Olaf," _I said, drinking in another deep breath of air. "You're alright." He looked rather strange without his carrot nose and stick arms and hair, but he was okay and that's what mattered.

"I thought you were dead!" he cried, looking as if he wanted to wrap me in a tight hug, but that was kind of hard when he didn't have arms. I barked out a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Already died," I said around a tickle in my throat. "Can't do it again." I coughed again. Jack used his staff to refreeze the lake. "Go skate, Olaf," I insisted, smiling at him. "You were so excited."

He hesitated, his gaze flickering between me and the ice with a doubtful expression. He looked at Jack who gave him an encouraging smile and nod. Once he received approval from both of us, he took my advice and went to the ice where I saw his remaining limbs had fallen into a pile. This time, his skating was a little less carefree than before.

Sitting up, Jack wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side. I wasn't cold, just soaked to the bone. Nonetheless, his warmth comforted me and I leaned into him as we watched Olaf skate in wide circles around the lake. He repeatedly looked back at where we were sitting to check on me. It was sweet and I smiled against Jack's shoulder, laughing as I remembered trying - and failing - to teach Anna to skate. She never did get the hang of it.

"What?" Jack asked. I could feel him looking at me.

"Nothing," I said, my voice sounding almost normal now. "I was just thinking about how Anna could never skate."

"Really?" He said. "The sister of the Snow Queen couldn't skate?"

I shook my head, laughing. "No, she was too clumsy."

Jack chuckled and I felt him shuffle slightly closer to me. "You scared me today."

"Sorry. I didn't even think about what I was doing."

"I know," he replied, his voice soft. "I probably shouldn't have been as worried as I was."

Looking up at him, I said, "Then why were you?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I-I guess it's because of my sister."

"You had a sister?" I asked curiously. I had no idea.

"When I was human," he explained. "She was my little sister. One day I took her to the lake to go ice skating, but I didn't check the ice and she was standing on a weak spot. I was able to pull her off of it with my staff by telling her we were playing hopscotch, but when I pulled her off the weak ice, I slid onto it and drowned. That's how I became Jack Frost."

"Is that why you carry your staff with you all the time?" I asked. Maybe it was like what my necklace was to me? "Because of your sister?"

"Um, no," he said slowly. "I carry my staff around with me all the time because it's my conductor - without it, I can't use my powers."

My brow furrowed. Interesting. "Really?"

"Yeah, why? You don't have one."

"Not that I know of," I answered, shaking my head. "I've always been able to use my powers with my emotions."

He didn't reply and we sat there for a while in silence, not talking, just watching Olaf skate. He appeared to be enjoying himself out there on the lake.

"Jack?"

He hummed in acknowledgment, not taking his eyes off Olaf.

"How long did it take for you to find your center?"

"Well ... it took a while. Why?"

I shrugged. "It's just something that's been on my mind." It was true. From what everyone has said, once I find my center, everything will make sense. Why I was still alive, why I was chosen to be a Guardian, everything.

"Don't worry," he said. "It'll come to you and when it does, it'll be the most obvious thing in the world. " I leaned into him more, getting more comfortable, and he looked at me. "Are you alright? You're not cold, are you?" He gripped the bottom of his hoodie and started to lift it up, giving me a glimpse of his lightly defined abs before I placed my hands over his to stop him.

"I'm fine, Jack," I assured him. "The cold doesn't bother me." He looked at me and took my hands in his.

"It doesn't bother me either," he said and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about your sister." How was it possible that we could be more similar in other ways than our powers?

He shrugged. "I'm sorry about yours."

"It was a long time ago," I said.

"That doesn't make it any easier though, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," I admitted. "But Anna lived a long, happy life with someone who truly loved her and that's all I ever wanted for her."

"That's pretty much the best thing you can want for anyone," he said. "To have a happy life with someone who loves them."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It is." Was I imagining the double meaning in his words?

The pull made itself known again, connecting us. Bringing me closer to him. His blue eyes looked between mine and my lips. Our proximity made my heart race. I could feel our breaths mingling together as his washed over my skin. It was distracting. I couldn't form a single rational thought. All I could think about as my eyes closed was how his lips would feel against mine.

As I placed my hand on the snow on the other side of him, my fingers touched something solid. It was his staff. My eyes flew open to see Jack's closed, his warm breath still coming over me. _We just met,_ my mind said. I grumbled mentally. Was this how Anna felt when I told her she couldn't marry Hans? Well, I was right about Hans being no good. Maybe I was also right about Jack being very good? After all, we've spent three days together, so I could say that I knew him better than Anna knew Hans, right?

I didn't know. The only thing I could be sure about was sitting so close to him impaired my ability to think properly. So, grinning at my idea, I took his staff and ran a few meters away. Looking back, he still had his eyes closed and was leaning forward. When he realized that I was no longer there, he eyes blinked open and I watched as his brain tried to catch up with what just happened. It appeared that we had the same effect on each other.

"Just to make sure I understand," I said playfully with a smirk on my face. "As long as I have this, you can't use your powers?"

He grinned back at me, standing up and holding his hand out as he walked towards me. "Hand it over."

The smirk widened into a grin as I moved the staff behind my back, holding up a finger as he attempted to reach around me to grab it.

"Give it back, Elsa."

"Catch me first," I countered and he blinked, not expecting that response.

"What?"

"Come on," I challenged, stepping away from him. "I thought you were the Guardian of _Fun." _And I took off to the lake. Olaf and I skated around each other in circles as I shifted the staff from hand to hand easily. I looked up with a smile to see Jack still standing on the shore watching us with a small smile on his face.

"Are you coming?" I called. "You're the one who wanted to skate."

He laughed and finally came after me. I skated away, balancing easily on the ice as I laughed. He continued to chase me for nearly an hour and I realized that for the first time in a long time, I was having fun. It was this realization that caused me to slow down, enabling Jack to tackle me onto the snow. He landed on top of me with his hands on either side of me to support his weight as his staff fell from my grasp, landing about a meter away.

The smile was still obvious on my face as I panted trying to get some air into my lungs. Jack was looking down at me, also breathing heavily, but with a smug expression on his face and in his eyes.

"So," he said, once our breathing had slowed down a little. "Since I caught you, what do I win?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I can think of something." He leaned down until our lips were once again, mere centimeters apart. "Is this okay?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded, not allowing myself to think twice about it. This wasn't a marriage proposal. It was just a kiss and I was tired of wondering what it would be like. I wanted to know and it appeared that he did too because he wasted no time connecting our lips together.

It was amazing. His lips were soft and any other person might have thought they were cold, but they were warm to me because I was cold too. Our lips moved in sync as I brought my hand up to touch his cheek. At first, it was timid, but it quickly grew in confidence. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Why did I resist this? It felt so good, so _right._ something that felt like this couldn't be wrong, could it? _Just let it go,_ a voice in my head said and I relaxed completely. I stopped thinking and threw myself into the kiss.

Eventually, air became enough of a necessity that we had to pull apart and I found myself wishing to remain in that kiss forever. My lips tingled from the contact as we looked into each others eyes. This feeling was new to me, but it felt right. It felt so right to be here with him, to kiss him ... everything.

"Hey guys!" Olaf called, bringing us out of the world we had formed. "We should probably be head back now."

Blinking, I sat up as Jack moved to sit next to me. The sun had set below the mountain tops, letting the moon shine brightly above us. It seemed brighter than usual, as if it approved of Jack and I together. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack also looking up at the moon.

"Does he ever talk to you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"The only time he ever told me anything was when I first woke up and he told me I was Jack Frost, and three hundred years later when he told me I was a Guardian."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. "The only thing he ever told me was that I was Elsa, the Snow Queen, four hundred years ago."

"He also told you that you're a Guardian," he pointed out, but I shook my head.

"No, he told you and the other Guardians that and I'm still not sure about it."

Jack smiled at me. "Yeah, I wasn't too sure about it either, at first."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because, before me, it was just Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy who - with the exception of Sandy - stayed in their hideouts unless it was their holiday to deliver presents or hide eggs or whatever and that's not what I wanted. I like what I do, playing with kids ... but you don't have to join just because the Moon said so. You'll join when you're ready."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself that I will join," I said, to which he laughed.

"Like I said; the Man in the Moon wouldn't choose you for no reason."

"Olaf's right, though. We should be getting back," I said, standing up and brushing off some snow. He stood up as well, retrieving his staff before following me back to the Ice Castle where Olaf was already in his room.

We stood below the chandelier, looking around awkwardly. I fidgeted with my fingers, he scratched the back of his neck. Neither of us had anything to say, but there was that need to say something.

"Um ... well, I'm, um, going to sleep," I said gesturing to by bedroom behind me.

"You sleep?" He asked.

"I've found it to be a rather relaxing way to pass time," I explained. "You should try it."

He smiled at me. "Maybe I will."

Smiling, I blushed and looked down. "Well ... goodnight, Jack." I turned and started to walk away.

"Elsa?"

I turned back to him. "Yes, Jack?"

"I don't regret it," he said. "The kiss."

"Neither do I," I replied, smiling at him. He smiled back. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Elsa."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the previous ones ...<strong>

**Good news! The next chapter is a little bit longer: 8 pages, college rule, one sided.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Zerlinda**


	13. Chapter 12: Sleep (Jack's POV)

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday! I got really busy. Okay, so I've gotten several reviews saying that I have a lot of typos (which I appreciate - really) and I just want to go ahead and say that I plan on reading through this story once it's done and fixing them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Sleep (Jack's POV) <strong>_(Re-Upload)_

I couldn't remember the reasons why I didn't kiss her sooner. Her lips were so soft as they moved with mine, so warm. It felt so right. As if we were meant to be together. The connection between us that had once driven me crazy, now disappeared, apparently satisfied with our kiss.

Under me, I felt her relax into the kiss and that encouraged me as she returned the kiss with growing confidence. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, pulling me closer to her and I shifted my weight from my hands to my elbows.

Despite being immortal, however, we still needed to breathe and that made us break apart. I looked down into her eyes, breathing heavily, as my lips tingled from her contact. A small smile curved her lips up and I returned it.

"Hey, guys!" Olaf's voice called out, bringing me back to reality. "We should probably be heading back now."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right, and I rolled over to sit next to Elsa as she sat up. I hadn't realized that so much time had passed, but the sun was gone, replaced by the moon which shined brightly in the sky as if in approval. I stared up at it, but it didn't say anything.

"Does he ever talk to you?" Elsa asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"The only time he ever told me anything was when I first woke up and he told me I was Jack Frost, and three hundred years later when he told me I was a Guardian."

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "The only thing he ever told me was that I was Elsa, the Snow Queen, four hundred years ago."

"He also told you that you're a Guardian," I pointed out, but she shook her head.

"No, he told you and the other Guardians that and I'm still not sure about it."

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure about it either," I said, smiling at her, "at first."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because, before me, it was just Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy who - with the exception of Sandy - stayed in their hideouts unless it was their holiday to deliver presents or hide eggs or whatever and that's not what I wanted. I like what I do, playing with kids ... but you don't have to join because the Moon said so. You'll join when you're ready.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself that I will join."

I laughed. "Like I said; the Man in the Moon wouldn't chose you for no reason." She stayed quiet for a while.

"Olaf's right, though. We should be getting back," she said. We stood up and I picked up my staff as she brushed some snow from her body before we went back to the castle. Olaf was already happily humming to himself in his room by the time we arrived.

For the first few moments, we just stood there, awkwardly fidgeting as we tried to think of something to say. She pulled at her fingers, I scratched the back of my neck.

"Um ... well, I'm, um, going to sleep," she said, gesturing vaguely to her bedroom door behind her.

_Did she just say ..._ "You sleep?" I asked.

"I've found it to be a rather relaxing way to pass time," she explained. "You should try it."

"Maybe I will," I replied.

She smiled back at me, her cheeks growing red as she looked down. "Well ... goodnight, Jack."

"Elsa?" I said, making her turn around as she started to walk to her room.

"Yes, Jack?"

Hesitating, I was about to blow it off, but I took a deep breath and continued anyways. "I don't regret it. The kiss."

"Neither do I," she said, smiling at me. Relief washed over me and I smiled back. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Elsa," I said, watching as she disappeared behind her ice door and remained there for a few moments after until I shook myself free of my stupor and went into my own room, flopping onto my new bed.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but it was no use. My mind was racing with the fact that I just had my first kiss. And not one of those uncomfortable kisses on the cheek that North gave me after taking oath. This was an actual, real kiss. With Elsa. Someone who wouldn't come within a meter of me when we first met just three days ago. Or, closer to four by this point. My lips were still tingling with the memory of our kiss.

Ugh, what was happening to me? I've never been like this! Not once in the four hundred years I've been Jack Frost and I don't remember feeling anything like this when I was human. I ran my fingers through my already messy hair. What was this girl doing to me? I meant it when I said that I didn't regret the kiss, but what did it mean? She said that she didn't regret it either. Did that mean she wanted a relationship? What if she did? Did I want a relationship? I never really thought about it. I was immortal, not gay, and not interested in Tooth like that so it never was an option for me. Now that it was, I wasn't sure what to think.

Gosh, why did I have to make things more complicated for myself? All I did was answer one question (and gain an amazing experience) but raise a hundred more and ultimately solve nothing. I'm an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. I got caught up in the moment and in her and I didn't think and I kissed her!

A smile crept onto my face at the memory. Man, it felt good to kiss her. In that moment when our lips were connected, it seemed that everything was simple, right. But then that moment ended and reality came back. In reality, nothing was simple. Ever. But the Man in the Moon seemed to approve, so could it at least be right? Not that he would ever tell me himself. He doesn't tell anyone much - I guess he's not much of a talker.

On a happier, less confusing note, Elsa seems to be more open to being a Guardian, which is good because if there is one thing you learn with the Moon it's that he may not tell you much, but he's always right when he does. He was right about me. But being a Guardian is really something that you need to accept by yourself before taking oath and not just do because you were chosen. You need to be sure and ready without doubt about becoming one because it's life altering. In a good way, though.

My mind irrevocably wonders back to Elsa. She's really come out of her shell. When I first met her, she was like a caged animal. So scared and nervous, constantly on guard. Now, she's laughing and having fun and teasing. I've seen more genuine, carefree smiles from her in the last hour alone than the entire first day I knew her and I was happy about that. Her smile was so beautiful and her eyes seemed to sparkle like ice in the sunlight.

What was I thinking? I climbed off the bed and walked over to the window. The snow reflected the moonlight off the mountains side. The Moon itself hung above it, as big and bright as ever. I stared up at it, leaning my elbows against the edge of the window.

"Is this all a part of some master plan?" I asked. "Or am I just imagining your approval?"

The Moon didn't answer, but this was typical and I had come not to expect one whenever I talked to it. Why did I bother then? I'm not quite sure, I guess old habits die hard. Forming a snowball in my hand, I tossed it from left to right as I moved to lean against the wall next to the window. What to do? Elsa said she was going to sleep. How could she sleep without being tired? I eyed the bed doubtfully. I don't remember ever sleeping. Maybe I should give it a try?

Crossing the room back to the bed of ice and snow, I put down my staff and debated whether or not to get under the blankets Elsa had somehow managed to make. She really was brilliant at making things with her powers. Perhaps I should ask her how she does it? In the end, I decided not to and laid down with my head on the pillow. My eyes slid close and I relaxed.

I guess it worked because when I opened my eyes again, the sun was rising. Sleep was weird, almost like a time jump. It felt like I just closed my eyes a minute ago and hours had passed. I don't know about relaxing, but Elsa was definitely right about sleep being a good way to pass time. Maybe it'd be more relaxing with dreams? I'll have to talk to Sandy about that.

Stretching to relieve and wake up some of my stiff muscles, I left my room and heard Elsa singing quietly to herself. The door to Olaf's room was open and I could see her building an ice sculpture in the middle of the room. She was very focused on her work, not even noticing when I leaned against the door frame and watched. It appeared to be of a reindeer with a girl - whom I recognized as Anna - sitting on it in a side saddle fashion and a large muscular man leaning against the reindeer's other side. The ice manipulated itself under Elsa's light touch as she added details to give it that realistic look that was both creepy and amazing at the same time.

Really, though, I'm not exaggerating. The reindeer's fur looked as if it would move if the wind was blowing right now. She was currently adding creases and folds in Anna's dress. It was amazing to watch as it moved from being an undetailed piece of ice to a realistic ice sculpture. Absolutely breathtaking. Yeah, I'm going to have to ask her to teach me how to build things. But the more I thought about it, the more I became honest with myself; I wouldn't have the patience to do something with that much detail.

"Very nice," I complimented, making her jump.

"Jack," she said when she realized it was me. "How was your night?"

"Weird," I replied, walking closer to her as she turned to continue her work. "I slept for the first time in a few centuries."

"Oh? What did you think?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the ice but still sounding honestly curious.

"It's strange."

"How so?"

"Because you close your eyes and the next time you open them, hours have gone by but it only feels like a second." I flew around the statue, examining it from all angles. "What are you building?"

"Olaf asked me to make him a sculpture of Anna, Kristoff and Sven."

I realized that the man must be Kristroff, leaving the reindeer to be Sven. "Where is Olaf?" I wondered, looking around.

Elsa gestured to the window across from her. "He went outside to make snow angels."

Sure enough, when I looked out of the window, I saw Olaf hopping out of his latest creation, taking his carrot nose and putting it where the snow angel's nose would be then sitting next to it, smiling happily.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, turning back to her.

"I'm not sure. I need to finish this and that will probably take until about noon."

"You're very good at those," I said. She glanced up to smile at me.

"Thank you." She continued to work for a few minutes before speaking again. "How long do you think it'll be before Pitch comes back?"

My eyes shot over to her. "You think he'll come back?"

Nodding her head, she said,"It's only a matter of time. If he's come back, a small avalanche isn't going to stop him. The only thing it did was delay him."

I thought about it, remembering when I first stood up to Pitch, and realized she was right. He wasn't defeated, only injured but how could she know that? "How do you know Pitch so well?"

"I told you, I had a few run ins with him," she replied.

"You seem to know a lot about him for just a few run ins."

"That's all they were," she said. "I had Marshmallow throw him out on all of them."

"How many of these run ins did you have?" I asked. I believed her; she was way too scared of hurting people when we first met for her to have even considered working with Pitch. I was more concerned with how much _he_ knew about _her._

"About two or three. None of them lasted more than a few minutes."

She said this as if it was no big deal, but that meant she would have had around ten minutes of conversation with Pitch. That may not seem like much, but it's unsettling how much information Pitch could gather about a person after only a one minute conversation.

"The other Guardians are keeping an eye out for him," I said. "If he's still out there, they'll find him and let us know." I paused. "What do you think about becoming a Guardian?"

"Everyone seems so sure that I'll be a good Guardian," she said, giving me a shrug. "Well .. everyone except Bunny. He seems awfully suspicious."

"Bunny's always suspicious," I said with a wave of my hand. "You should have seen him when I was chosen. Of course, he was still mad about that blizzard ..."

"Blizzard?" There was an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah. I may have made a blizzard a century or so ago on Easter Sunday that ruined his egg hunt. I still don't think he's forgiven me for that."

"He seems to like you ... more or less," she added after some thought. I laughed slightly.

"He tolerates me. But you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"What do you think about becoming a Guardian?"

"I answered that."

"No, you told me what everyone else thought about you becoming a Guardian. I want to know what you think."

"I ... I'm still not sure. I don't know what I'm suppose to do as a Guardian. Sandy makes dreams. Tooth collects teeth, North delivers presents, Bunny hides eggs. What am I suppose to do? Make it snow? You do that just fine."

"Maybe you're suppose to make ice sculptures for everyone," I teased, making her laugh.

"That's right," she agreed sarcastically. "I'm Elsa, the Snow Queen and Guardian of Ice Sculptures."

We laughed together at the thought. "You'll figure it out," I said.

"I know."

Sitting on the windowsill, I looked out the window only to stand back up at seeing the lights in the sky. I grabbed my staff. "Elsa, we have to go."

"What?" She said, looking up from one of Anna's braids. "Why?"

"North is calling us. They've probably found Pitch," I answered, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the window, pausing long enough to pick her up before taking off into the sky.

"Hey!" She cried, clinging on to me. "I can fly you know."

Of course I knew that, but I didn't answer her as I continued to fly us to the North Pole.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!<strong>

**Zerlinda**


	14. Chapter 13: Ice Sculptures

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I got super busy in class and I really only type in my Web Page Design class because my keyboard at home lags horribly and that makes it incredibly difficult to type. Usually, I'll be able to type at work, but if you're wondering why I don't usually update on the weekends, that's why.**

**Also, I don't think I'll be able to update in the next few days because it appears that Jack and Elsa are having some ... ****_fun_**** and giving ice and snow to my part of the USA. And, lets just say that I live in the South so whenever there's snow or ice, everyone freaks out and school is canceled. So I probably won't have school for the rest of the week and my aunt will most likely be using all the computer in the house as she'll be working from home.**

**So, I have officially finished pre-writing this story! Yay! Don't worry, this is NOT the last chapter. There are still plenty more chapters for me to upload on this story and I will finish uploading this story before I do any others, so don't worry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Ice Sculptures <strong>_(Re-Upload)_

Closing my bedroom door behind me, I let out a deep breath. A large smile spread across my face as a giddy feeling worked its way from the butterflies in my stomach to the rest of my body. A giggle escaped my lips and I clamped my hands over my mouth. Since when do I giggle?

Nonetheless, the smile remained as I fell onto the bed and my eyes closed. I drifted off to sleep like that, smile and all.

When I woke up, the first rays of dawn were just beginning to peak above the mountain tops. I stretched and climbed out of bed, redoing my practically nonexistent braid before leaving my room. Jack's door was closed and I wondered if he tried to sleep any last night. Olaf's door was open though and I knocked on it, peaking inside. Olaf looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Elsa," he said. I smiled back at him, walking into the room.

"Good morning, Olaf. I thought I'd get started on your ice sculpture."

"Okay," he agreed. "Can I watch?"

"Of course," I laughed. "It'll take a while, though." I waved my hands and a small blizzard appeared in the middle of the room, creating the minimalistic form of what I wanted. Anna sitting on top of Sven in a side saddle fashion and Kristoff leaning against Sven's side. I started the fine detailing at the bottom with Sven's hooves, slowly moving up as I manipulated the ice under my fingertips.

After about an hour of watching, Olaf grew bored as I had predicted he would. "I'm going to make snow angels," he said, hopping off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Have fun," I said, still focused on Sven's fur. Half an hour or so passed and I had just started on Anna's dress, having finished Sven's fur, when a voice spoke, startling me and making me jump.

"Very nice."

"Jack," I said, seeing him in the door way behind me. "How was your night?" I went back to adding folds and creases in Anna's outfit.

"Weird," he replied. I felt him walk closer to me. "I slept for the first time in a few centuries."

"Oh? What did you think?"

"It's strange."

"How so?"

"Because you close your eyes and the next time you open them, hours have gone by but it only feels like a second." I had never thought of it that way, but since it mentioned it ... "What are you building?"

"Olaf asked me to make him a sculpture of Anna, Kristoff and Sven," I replied as he flew around the sculpture, studying my work before looking around.

"Where is Olaf?" He asked.

I gestured to the outside through the window. "He went outside to make snow angels."

He flew over to he widow and chuckled, probably seeing Olaf, then turned back to me. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, working my way up Anna's dress very slowly. "I need to finish this and that will probably take until about noon."

"You're very good at those," he complimented. I glanced up at him smiling.

"Thank you," I said and then there was silence as I continued to detail Anna's dress. "How long do you think it'll be before Pitch comes back?"

"You think he'll come back?" He sounded surprised.

"It's only a matter of time," I said, nodding my head. "If he's come back, a small avalanche isn't going to stop him. The only thing it did was delay him." If I was any judge of character, a little bit of snow wasn't going to sent somebody like Pitch Black back into the shadows for very long. He was determined.

"How do you know Pitch so well?"

"I told you I had a few run ins with him."

"You seem to know a lot about him for just a few run ins," he pressed.

"That's all they were," I assured him. "I had Marshmallow throw him out on all of them."

"How many of these run ins did you have?" He sounded worried.

"About two or three." I said. I hoped he didn't think I'd work with Pitch. "None of them lasted more than a few minutes."

He paused for a moment. "The other Guardians are keeping an eye out for him," he said eventually. "If he's out there, they'll find him and let us know... What do you think about becoming a Guardian?"

"Everyone seems so sure that I'll be a good Guardian," I said slowly with a shrug, then amended myself. "Well ... everyone except Bunny. He seems awfully suspicious."

"Bunny's always suspicious," Jack said, waving my comment aside. "You should have seen him when I was chosen. Of course, he was still mad about that blizzard ..."

"Blizzard?" I repeated. _Did I want to know?_

"Yeah, I may have made a blizzard a century or so ago on Easter Sunday that ruined his egg hunt. I still don't think he's forgiven me for that."

_Why was I not surprised?_ "He seems to like you..." I thought better of it. "More or less."

Jack laughed. "He tolerates me. But you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"What do you think about becoming a Guardian?"

"I answered that."

"No," he said, slightly amused, "you told me what everyone else thought about you becoming a Guardian. I want to know what_ you _think."

"I ... I'm still not sure," I answered honestly. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do as a Guardian. Sandy makes dreams, Tooth collects teeth, North delivers presents, Bunny hides eggs. What am I suppose to do? Make it snow? You do that just fine."

"Maybe you're suppose to make ice sculptures for everyone," he suggested jokingly. I laughed. _Sure.__  
><em>

"That's right," I said sarcastically. "I'm Elsa, the Snow Queen and Guardian of Ice Sculptures." He laughed with me.

"You'll figure it out," he assured me.

"I know." Well, if enough people keep saying it, then it must be true. He looked out the window and I started on Anna's hair when, suddenly, he pulled me away.

"Elsa, we have to go."

"What?" I said, still trying to process what was happening. "Why?"

"North is calling us," he explained briefly, picking me up bridal style. "They've probably found Pitch." And he flew us out the window.

"Hey!" I cried, quickly throwing my arms around him. "I can fly, you know." But he just ignored me and kept flying until we arrived at the North Pole. Everyone turned and looked at us as we came in. Bunny raised his eyebrows and the others grinned. At first, I wondered what was so funny then realized that Jack had neglected to put me down. Apparently, Jack came to the same realization because he quickly set me on my feet and flew closer to the other.

"Did you find him?" He asked, distracting them. "Where is he?"

"By now, he could be anywhere," North said. "But Tooth saw him in Pennsylvania last night. And it appears he has changed tactics."

"Changed tactics?" I repeated. "How so?"

"We're not entirely sure, but he is no longer using ash and fire."

"Then what's he using?" Jack said. "Black sand?"

"No," North said, shaking his head. "The black sand I found seems to have just been his way of getting our attention. We don't know what he's planning but he's keeping a very close eye on us. This isn't over."

"I'm tired of this guy," Bunny groaned. "I say when we finish him this time, we finish him for good."

"That's easier said than done, Bunny," Tooth said. "Right now we need to focus on the children."

"But how?" Jack said. "None of the lights are going out, so I think it's safe to say that they aren't his immediate targets. He seems to be taking us head on."

"Maybe he has something we don't know about," I suggested. "Like a new weapon or ability?"

"It's possible," North admitted. "We didn't know about his abilities to turn Sandy's dreams into nightmares until it was too late. But he's not doing that this time. The fire and ash didn't work out too well, so what could be next? Ice?"

"I think we can rule that out, too," Jack said. "When I went to Antarctica before I took my oath, he tried to get me to join him, but I said no. There's no way he could use ice."

"He tried to recruit me," I added quietly. They all looked at me.

"He did?"

I nodded. "That's what the run ins with him were about. He had obviously heard the same stories about me that you -" I nodded at Bunny, "had and thought we were on the same page. When I had Marshmallow throw him out the first time, I thought I had made it clear to him that I had no desire to hurt anyone, but I guess he didn't get it because he came back a couple more times to try to persuade me. Marshmallow threw him out on both of those occasions as well and that seemed to do the trick since he never came back."

"And you haven't seen him since then?" Jack asked.

"No, I mean ... not unless you count when I buried him under the snow in the city a couple of days ago."

Jack turned back to the others. "We need to figure out what he's planning."

North nodded. "Yes, but until we do, I think it would be safer for all of us to stick together so he can't use us against each other."

I gasped. _"Olaf."_ And tried to take off, but Jack caught me.

"Whoa! Did you not hear what North just said? We need to stick together!"

"But Olaf's back at the Ice Castle! I have to go get him. I'll be quick - promise!"

He looked at me conflicted, his grip on my arm tightening for a second before he let go and stepped back. "Be quick."

Smiling at him, I nodded and raced back home, landing on the balcony. It felt different than usual. Darker somehow. My heart sunk as I walked inside. There was no happy humming to be heard. Nothing but the howling wind which had never bothered me before, but now sounded eerie and set my nerves on edge.

First, I checked his room and he wasn't there. I looked out the window to see that his snow angels had been abandoned. My statue room was empty, too. I searched the rest of the castle, my panic increasing with every empty room I checked. Nothing. He wasn't here. Where could he be?

Night had fallen, and I was still at my Ice Castle, frantically pacing under the chandelier as I tried to think through the fog of panic that was clouding my mind after rechecking everything for the tenth time. Pitch must have him. The thought didn't calm me any and I gripped my hair, ignoring the snow I was causing to fall around me.

"Elsa!" I heard Jack say in relief as he landed on the balcony and ran to me. "I thought you were going to be quick?"

"Olaf's not here, Jack," I said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean he's not here?" He asked, looking around.

"I can't find him!" I continued, my voice rising in volume and pitch as the snow started to fall harder. "I've searched everywhere and he's not here! Pitch must have him!"

"How do you know Pitch has him?" Jack asked, looking at me.

"Where else would he go?" I reasoned. "We have to find him, Jack!" But Jack started to pull me away. "What are you doing? We need to find Olaf!"

"We need to leave," Jack said as he continued to drag me. I struggled against his grip.

"But -"

"Elsa," he said, coming to a stop as he turned to look at me. "We need to find Pitch. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can find Olaf."

Before I could answer, however, a loud voice that echoed off the walls and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time spoke, making Jack and I freeze.

"I must say, this is very touching." It was Pitch's voice. Jack obviously recognized it as well because he moved to stand in front of me protectively. "Elsa, it's nice to feel your fear again. I've missed it the past couple of days."

"Where's Olaf!" I demanded, only to receive a contempt laugh.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about him. Not just yet anyways. He's right here." He gestured next to him where Olaf stood, caged, looking at us with wide eyes. "It's a shame you didn't want to work with me, Elsa. We could have made a marvelous team. It seems, however, that I am going to have to access your powers through ... other means."

"Over my dead body," Jack growled, keeping his staff trained on Pitch.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "That would be quite agreeable for me if you weren't already dead," he said then turned his attention back to me. "I'm actually surprised to see you out and about after the little ... incident with your dear sister."

My heart stopped and snow fell harder, wind making it blow in circles. He couldn't know about that. Only two people in the world knew about that. Me and Jack. Jack sensed my panic.

"Don't listen to him, Elsa!"

"Poor, poor Anna," Pitch continued. "You just couldn't stop hurting her, could you? All she wanted to do was play with her big sister and what did you do? You hit her with your powers!"

Wind blew harder around us, closing in on me. How did he know that? My eyes grew wide and I crouched over, all my doubts coming back to me in tidal waves. I was losing control again._ Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

"Block him out! Don't listen!" Jack yelled.

"And then," Pitch was saying, "you shut her out! How many times did poor Anna knock on your door, asking you to build a snowman? How many times did you tell her to 'go away!'? Imagine how hurt and confused she must have been."

My breathing was becoming shallow as my heart raced. I could clearly see the hurt expression on a young Ana's face, all the while still feeling my powers spiral out of control. _No escape from the storm inside of me._

"Stand up to him, Elsa!"

_I can't control the curse!_

"Why did you do that, hmm? You couldn't have been protecting her. After all, when she followed you up here to clean up the mess _you_ made by freezing Arendelle, you did it again! You hit her with your powers and froze her heart! Turned your sister into solid ice. How sweet of you."

_Oh, he'll only make it worse!_ I gripped my hands to my chest, trying to get a handle on my powers. I remembered it so clearly and it was about to happen again. I could feel it. Please, no. _There's so much fear._

"You can fight it Elsa! You can control it!"

_You're not safe here._

"Why do you put people at such a risk?" Pitch asked. "You claim to love them, but you just hurt them. Your sister, your parents, the citizens of Arendelle and you can't stop! You're about to do it again. Can't stop hurting the ones you love the most ..."

_No._

"He's lying, Elsa! You can control it! I know you can!"

**_"I CAN'T!"_**I screamed, feeling the blizzard center into me before shooting out of me as my control slipped. Jack slammed into the far wall and fell, limp, to the floor from the sheer force of my powers. Pitch chuckled, snapping his fingers and the chandelier fell. I tried to run, but still fell to the ground, unconscious, at Pitch's feet as it crashed to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just to be clear, the italicized word that don't have any quotation marks (" ") around them are in her head. It's what she's thinking. She's not actually singing them. Do you guys realize that, with this chapter, the story is officially over 100 pages long? (College rule, one sided)<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Err ... sorry. I only brought this chapter with me to type up today. The rest is at home so I can't tell you how long the next one is ... Sorry :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!Zerlinda**


	15. Chapter 14: Powerless (Jack's POV)

**Hey guys! So glad you loved the last chapter. The snow and ice has finally cleared up, but I'm at work so that's the only reason why I was able to update today.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Powerless (Jack's POV) <strong>_(Re-Upload)_

Everyone looked up at us as I landed in North's workshop. Sandy and Tooth smiled excitedly, North was somewhere between a smirk and a smile with a twinkle in his eyes, and Bunny just rolled his eyes. Confused by their reactions for a few moments, I finally realized that I was still holding Elsa in my arms and quickly placed her back on her own two feet.

"Did you find him?" I asked, flying closer and distracting them. "Where is he?"

"By now, he could be anywhere," North said. "But Tooth saw him in Pennsylvania last night. And it appears he has changed tactics."

"Changed tactics?" Elsa repeated. "How so?"

"We're not entirely sure, but he is no longer using ash and fire."

_**That's**__ helpful._ "Then what's he using?" I pressed, somewhat impatiently. "Black sand?" But North shook his head.

"No. The black sand I found seems to have just been his way of getting our attention. We don't know what he's planning, but he's keeping a very close eye on us. This isn't over."

"I'm tired of this guy," Bunny groaned, irritably. "I say when we finish him this time, we finish him for good."

"That's easier said than done, Bunny," Tooth said. "Right now we need to focus on the children."

Personally, I agreed with Bunny, but Tooth did have a valid point. "But how?" I asked, gesturing to the brightly lit globe. "None of the lights are going out so I think it's safe to say that they aren't his immediate targets. He seems to be taking us head on."

"Maybe he has something we don't know about," Elsa suggested, stepping forward. "Like a new weapon or ability?"

"It's possible," North admitted, stroking his beard as he thought. "We didn't know about his abilities ot turn Sandy's dreams into nightmares until it was too late. But he's not doing that this time. The fire and ash didn't work out too well, so what could be next? Ice?"

"I think we can rule that out, too," I said. "When I went to Antarctica before I took my oath, he tried to get me to join him but I said no. There's no way he could use ice."

"He tried to recruit me," a quiet voice admitted. We all turned to look at Elsa.

"He did?" I asked, my heart sinking. If Pitch tried to recruit her, that means he probably did his research like he did with me.

She nodded. "That's what the run ins with him were about. He had obviously heard the same stories about me that you -" She nodded her head at Bunny, "- had and thought we were on the same page. When I had Marshmallow throw him out the first time, I thought I had made it clear to him that I had no desire to hurt anyone but I guess he didn't get it because he came back a couple more times to try to persuade me. Marshmallow threw him out on both of those occasions as well and that seemed to do the trick because he never came back."

"And you haven't seen him since then?"

"No, I mean ... not unless you count when I buried him under the snow a couple of days ago."

"We need to figure out what he's planning," I stated, turning back to the others.

North nodded his agreement. "Yes, but until we do, I think it would be safer for all of us to stick together so he can't use us against each other."

Elsa gasped. _"Olaf!"_ I barely managed to take hold of her arm as she started to turn away.

"Whoa! Did you not hear what North just said? We need to stick together!"

"But Olaf's back at the castle! I have to get him. I'll be quick - promise!"

I looked at her, my grip tightening. I didn't want to let her go. There was too much risk. Too much of a chance that she could get hurt. But I knew she wasn't asking for my permission right now. She was going to get that snowman whether I let her go or not. "Be quick," I relented, releasing her arm and stepping away.

She smiled at me and took off. I stood there, watching her go for a few moments. For the next couple of hours I was a wreck to say the least. I tried sitting down several times, but always resumed my pacing within a few minutes. My staff was being twirled around in my hands anxiously. I could hear the others talking, but didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. Why wasn't she back yet? She's had plenty of time to get there, grab Olaf, and get back. Did something happen? Did Pitch get her?

"Calm down, mate," Bunny said, looking at me. "I'm sure she's fine."

"She should be back by now," I said, twirling my staff faster.

"Jack," Tooth said, flying over to me. "You need to calm down. Bunny's right; she's probably fine and you're just over reacting."

But I ignored her and continued my pacing until a large hand clapped down on my shoulder, finally breaking me free of my thoughts as I looked up at North.

"Jack," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Walk with me."

I followed him as he led me through his workshop, not even sparing a glance for the toys being made around me by the yetis. He closed the door to his office behind us and I, irrevecobably, went back to pacing.

North watched me for about a minute before speaking. "Jack! Take a deep breath." I did as instructed. "Now, I'm positive that Elsa is fine. Right at this moment, though, we need your mind here to keep her that way."

"North, it's been _hours,"_ I argued. He leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard as he studied me as if I were a strange new specimen he had just encountered.

"Something is very different about you, Jack Frost," he said, leaning forward over his desk to peer at me more closely. "Are you in love with her?"

My eyes widened at the question. "W-What? No! Of course no! I just ... empathize with her situation, that's all."

His eyes narrowed at me before he pulled back laughing. "Yes!" He cried. "You are!"

"No, I'm not!" I denied, but could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Oh, but you _are__,"_ North countered, coming around his desk to stand closer to me. "Your eyes do not lie, Jack."

I opened my mouth to argue, but nothing came out and I closed it again. Love? Is that what I was feeling? Is that what the connection I felt between us meant? I sat in a nearby chair and let my head drop to my hands.

"But I just met her," I said weakly. North chuckled and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Well, love is very strange," he said.

"How can I love someone I just met?"

"Because you know her, Jack," he said softly. "You know what she's been through, possibly better than anyone else ever could. You understand her."

"That's just empathy," I muttered.

"If all you felt for her was empathy, you wouldn't be in the state you're in right now."

I sighed. "How can I know what love is? I've been along for four hundred years."

"Love does not change, Jack," North said. "You know what it is better than you think. Think about how you love the children."

"That's different."

"Ah, but is it? The type of love you feel for a person, Jack, is irrelevant to what love actually _is._ Putting someone else's needs before yours. Like how you let Elsa go to get Olaf even though you wanted to keep her here with you where it's safe."

He smiled at me when I looked up at him. The dark window behind his desk caught my eyes and I shot out of the chair. "I'm going after her," I said, not giving him a chance to talk me out of it as I flew out of the window.

At the Ice Castle, I landed on the balcony and saw Elsa pacing under the chandelier with snow falling around her. "Elsa!" I said in relief, running to her. "I thought you were going to be quick?"

"Olaf's not here, Jack," she said, looking at me with wide, panicked eyes.

"What do you mean he's not here?" I looked around, expecting to see the snowman running out at us from one of the doors. He didn't.

"I can't find him!" She cried, her panic making the snow fall harder. "I've searched everywhere and he's not here! Pitch must have him."

"How do you know Pitch has him?"

"Where else would he go?" She had a point, but if Pitch had him, then he was probably waiting for us or her and that meant we've already been here too long. "We have to find him, Jack!" But I just grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "What are you doing? We need to find Olaf!"

"We need to leave," I corrected her. She struggled against me.

"But-"

"Elsa," I said, looking at her. "We need to find Pitch. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can find Olaf."

She opened her mouth to answer, but a dark voice echoed off the walls. It was Pitch.

"I must say, this is very touching." I moved in front of Elsa, looking for him. "Elsa, it's nice to feel your fear again. I've missed it the past couple of days."

I spotted him standing in the doorway, smiling widely at us.

"Where's Olaf?" Elsa demanded from behind me.

Pitch laughed humorlessly "Oh, there's no need to worry about him. Not just yet anyways. He's right here." And he was. Standing in a cage next to him was, indeed, Olaf. "It's a shame you didn't want to work with me, Elsa. We could have made a marvelous team. It seems, however, that I am going to have to access your powers through ... other means."

"Over my dead body," I spat. My staff was trained on his black form.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "That would be quite agreeable for me if you weren't already dead," he said, turning his attention back to Elsa. "I'm actually surprise to see you out and about after the little ... incident with your dear sister."

There was a sharp intake of breath behind me and wind started to swirl the snow around us as Elsa panicked.

"Don't listen to him, Elsa!"

"Poor, poor Anna," Pitch continued. "You just couldn't stop hurting her, could you? All she wanted to do was play with her big sister and what did you do? You hit her with your powers!"

The wind blew harder.

"Block him out!" I yelled to Elsa. "Don't listen!"

"And then, you shut her out! How many times did poor Anna knock on your door asking you to build a snowman? How many times did you tell her to 'go away!'? Imagine how hurt and confused she must have been.

His words were getting to her. I could hear her breathing becoming shallow.

"Stand up to him, Elsa!" She was quickly loosing control.

"Why did you do that, hmm? You couldn't have been protecting her. After all, when she followed you up here to clean up the mess _you_ made by freezing Arendelle, you did it again! You hit her with you powers and froze her heart! Turned your own sister into solid ice. How sweet of you."

The snow and wind around us was quickly becoming a blizzard and it was so thick that I could barely even see Pitch any more.

"You can fight it, Elsa!" I yelled over the wind. "Control it."

"Why do you put people at such a risk?" Pitch asked. "You claim to love them, but you just hurt them. Your sister, your parents, and you can't stop! You're about to do it again. Can't stop hurting the ones you love the most ..."

"He's lying, Elsa! You can control it! I know you can!"

_**"I CAN'T!"** _She screamed. For a split second, the blizzard stopped. But it was only the eye of the storm passing as her powers exploded. I was lifted off my feet and thrown to a wall from the sheer force of it. My world went black as my head came into rough contact with the solid ice.

"Jack? Wake up! Come on, Jack. Jack!"

I slowly blinked open my eyes to see North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth all leaning over me with worried expressions. I sat up, feeling the snow that was packed against the walls as if a snow bomb had exploded. I saw the chandelier laying on the floor, utterly shattered, and everything came rushing back to me.

"Pitch Black!" I said, rushing to my feet. "He's got Elsa and Olaf! We have to find them!" I tried to fly away but I couldn't. "Where's my staff?"

They just looked at me with solemn expressions. They don't have my staff. I could only stand there, wide eyed, in shock. I'm powerless without my staff. How am I suppose to save Elsa? She needs me now more than ever and I'm powerless to help her.

"Jack," Tooth said softly, flying over to me. "What happened?"

Still in a daze, I explained everything. When I was done, we all stared at each other. Nothing. We had nothing. No clue where he was hiding, what he was planning, when he would strike next, where he would strike, where he was keeping Elsa or if Elsa was even okay. I walked into Olaf's room, past the unfinished sculpture and to the window, staring out over where Arendelle used to be when it existed.

"Um ... guys?" I said slowly, watching as a black cloud enveloped the city. They gathered around me. What _was_ it? It wasn't smoke or ash. On the contrary, it looked more like a blizzard of ... _black snow__?_

Cold fear trickled down my spine. _"Elsa,"_ I breathed, climbing out the window only to be jerked back by the hood of my hoodie.

"You can't fly, Jack," North reminded me. I looked down. Right ... no staff. I had forgotten. "To the sleigh!"

We all ran toward the sleigh, parked on the broken balcony. I stopped short, grunting as a sharp pain struck through my stomach. That wasn't good. I remembered the last time I had felt that kind of pain. Definitely not good.

"Jack," Tooth said, worried. "What is it?"

"My staff," I gasped. "I think Pitch broke it."

"Come on," Bunny said, grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the red sleigh. "We need to get going."

At the city, everything was completely covered in black snow and ice. Even the fjord was frozen solid with black ice. The blizzard attacked us from all sides. Pitch's laughter came from all directions. Then, it stopped, the black snowflakes hanging in the air. Completely still.

Without the blizzard to block our view, we were able to see Pitch clearly. He was standing several meters away with his hands behind his back as he smiled at us.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He said. "How her emotions control her powers? It appears that grief stops everything ..."

"What did you do to her?" I yelled, a desire for revenge coursing through my veins.

"It would seem that I was wrong," he continued as if I hadn't spoken which only served to make me more furious. "Nothing goes together better than cold and dark. I just needed a different source." A nightmare made of black snow walked up behind him and he chuckled, keeping his pale eyes trained on me. "All I had to do was mix a little black sand in with her powers. My nightmare smells your fear, Jack. Are you afraid? Do you fear for your precious Snow Queen?"

Though I would never admit it, I was. I knew first hand what Pitch was capable of doing to a person. What _fear_ was capable of doing.

Bunny threw one of his boomerangs at Pitch and an army of black snow rose from the ground behind him. They charged at us. North drew his sword. Tooth hovered in the air behind us. My fists clenched. Blood pounded in my ears. Yes, I was afraid. But my anger beat my fear. I felt awkward without my staff. Defenseless. Powerless. But that wasn't going to stop me. I was going to fight. For Elsa.

Before the nightmares could reach us however, they stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<strong>

**Next chapter is about 8 pages long (one sided, college rule).**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Zerlinda**


	16. Chapter 15: Love

**Hi everyone! In this chapter we have Demi's version of Let it Go. I told you guys that I have an obsession with this song! I know I cut it off, but please just go with it!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Love <strong>_(Re-Upload)_

When I woke up, I had a sense of deja'vu. I was chained in a cage that hung from a ceiling. It looked like I was underground somewhere. It was dark and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. At first, I was confused. Where was I? Why was I here? But then everything came rushing back. Olaf, my powers, losing control, Jack, the chandelier.

My breaths came out in rapid pants. _Jack._ Was he okay? I didn't hurt him, did I? Oh no, what if I did? He was so limp and still when he fell. Please, no. Not Jack.

A malicious chuckle sounded through the air. "Hello, Elsa."

Pitch. I should have known. "What did you do to Olaf?"

He tsked me. "Always so blunt. Don't worry, your snowman is fine. I am merely keeping him as leverage." Some light shined to my right, showing me Olaf in another cage.

"Olaf!" I cried.

"I'm a little surprised with you, Elsa. You didn't ask what I thought you would. Perhaps you're trying to not let me know? No matter. It was in vain."

"What do you want?"

"Aside from your powers? Nothing you have. But don't you want to know about Jack?"

"Jack?" I repeated, my heart stopping in fear, but I tried to keep it hidden. "What does Jack have to do with anything."

"He has everything to do with everything when it comes to you. You're afraid, very afraid of what happened to him after your little ... episode."

"What makes you think that?" I countered, proud of my steady voice.

"I don't think, I know," Pitch corrected me, still remaining out of my sight. "One thing I always know is people's worst fears. At this moment, you're scared that you've hurt Jack. That your beloved Jack Frost is in pain because you couldn't control your powers."

Panic grew in my chest, but there was no blizzard around me. I knew my powers had to be out of control, so why wasn't it snowing?

"Well the answer is in that little cage of yours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to settle with a few old acquaintances of mine." And, just like that, he was gone.

My foot bumped against something on the floor of my cage. I looked down and felt my heart stop as grief took over me. It was Jack's staff, broken in half. He never went anywhere without his staff. He had to have it to use his powers. A sick, twisted feeling came from my stomach. What's going to happen to Jack without his powers? What happened to Jack?

"What have I done?" I asked myself quietly.

"Elsa?" Olaf said timidly. "Are you okay?"

I faked a smile for his sake. "I've seen better days, but I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I _think_ so," he replied, curling and uncurling his stick fingers. I sighed and leaned my head against the bars of my cage.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," I said. "Pitch was right; I just hurt the people I claim to love. Maybe ... I don't know ... maybe I can't love."

"Of course you can," Olaf argued.

"But if I truly loved anyone, I wouldn't hurt them. And that's all I seem to be able to do."

"You love Jack," he pointed out.

"And look what happened," I said, gesturing to the broken wood at my feet. "Anna was right; all I know is how to shut people out. I know nothing about love."

"Sure you do!" He said as he hopped up to stand at the bars of his cage. "Love is ... putting someone else's needs before yours. You know, like how you jumped in front of Anna to save her from an arrow that was meant for you."

My head shot up at that. The arrow was meant for_ me?_ Anna was never in any danger? I felt my eyes grow wide as comprehension washed over me in tidal waves. I didn't lack the capability to love. The Mon didn't bring me back for punishment. No, on the contrary, the Moon brought me back because of my intense ability to love.

What was the last thing I heard before I died? _An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart._ My hand flew to the locket around my neck where I could feel the engraving on the back, _I love you, Elsa._ Jack's words raced through my mind. _It'll come to you and when it does, it'll be the most obvious thing in the world._

"Love," I said in revelation, standing up. "Of _course__,_ it's my center. _Love__."_ I was a fool to not have seen it sooner! Everything pointed to it and suddenly my once confusing emotions concerning Jack made complete sense. I was in love.

My feet bumped against the pieces of Jack's staff. I stared down at them, becoming angry. His broken staff didn't prove anything except that Pitch had harmed him and now he was using _my_ powers to finish the job. No. These are _my_ powers and I will _not_ allow him to use them as a tool to bring further harm to others. Picking the pieces up, I sealed them back together with ice.

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore.<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go,<em>  
><em>Turn my back and slam the door."<em>

Frost and ice began to cover my chains as I let it go, weakening the metal until it broke and my hands were free.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen.<em>  
><em>A kingdom of isolation, <em>  
><em>And it looks like I'm the queen."<em>

No more. I said I would stop blaming myself, stop punishing myself and I will. I'm putting my foot down. It all ends right now.

_"The wind is howling,_  
><em>Like this swirling storm inside.<em>  
><em>Couldn't keep it in,<em>  
><em>Heaven knows I tried."<em>

I could feel my powers inside me, fighting against Pitch's control because they weren't his. Ice has a magic that can't be controlled - except my be and Jack.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see. _  
><em>Be the good girl, you always have to be. <em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!<em>  
><em>Well now they know!"<em>

The lock on my cage cracked and broke under my ice as well as Olaf's, allowing the doors to swing open.

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore! <em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go, <em>  
><em>Turn my back and slam the door!"<em>

Our cages were hanging from the ceiling, so I made a couple of snowflakes for us to fly on.

_"And here I stand! _  
><em>And here I say, <em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go! <em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway."<em>

Freedom flowed through my veins as a soft gust of snow blew around me, almost like a caress. Olaf cheered and I smiled at him.

_"It's funny how some distance, _  
><em>Makes everything seem small, <em>  
><em>And the fears that once controlled me, <em>  
><em>Can't get to me at all!"<em>

This is the last time anyone - including myself - will use Anna against me. Light trickled down from the ceiling and I looked up to see a hole that was just big enough for us to escape.

_"Up here in the cold thin air, _  
><em>I finally can breathe.<em>  
><em>I know I left a life behind, <em>  
><em>But I'm too relieved to grieve!"<em>

Above the hole, we were on top of a mountain. The snow was black, mixed with black sand, but under my will it was separating itself from Pitch's substance.

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore!<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go, <em>  
><em>Turn my back and slam the door!"<em>

Looking down at the city, I saw it covered in black. My fists clenched by my sides in fury and I started to fly down.

_"And here I stand,_  
><em>And here I say, <em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go, <em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!"<em>

Everything was completely covered in black snow and ice, but as I passed, my snow quickly separated itself from he black sand, making it white again. I followed the black sand which returned to its own master who was standing on the frozen fjord, several meters away from the Guardians.

_"Standing, frozen, in the life I've chosen, _  
><em>You won't find me, <em>  
><em>The past is all behind me,<em>  
><em>Buried in the snow."<em>

I've chosen this new life and I am going to stay in it. I am a Guardian. Olaf ran to the other Guardians and I went straight for Pitch who was looking at me with wide, fearful eyes as his army of nightmares fell into piles of sand on top of my snow. His nose cracked under the force of my fist.

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore.<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go,<em>  
><em>Turn my back and slam the door!"<em>

Using the wind, I attacked Pitch with his own black sand. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. My fury beat him.

_"And here I stand, _  
><em>And here I'll stay!<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go! <em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway."<em>

I froze the black sand, trapping Pitch under it. But just as I was walking away, he broke the ice, gasping for air, and I turned back to face him.

"Did you really think that a little ice was going to defeat me? I am the Boogeyman!"

I gave him a look and, as a reflex reaction, flicked the end of Jack's staff and him, freezing his lips shut as the black sand began to swirl and reform nightmares. The army was only a third as big as before since they had mostly been composed of my ice and snow. At first, I was alarmed, but the nightmares didn't face me. Instead, they looked at Pitch who was running away, trying to scream through his frozen lips.

As the Guardians laughed in amusement, I ran for Jack. I was so relieved to see that he was okay. When I reached him, I didn't give him the chance to say anything before I smashed my lips to his. My arms were thrown around him with his staff still in my hand.

He was in shock at first and didn't react, but soon reciprocated the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. We were completely oblivious to the rest of the world for a few seconds until we finally broke the kiss, smiling at each other. A laugh slipped pass my lips and we didn't release each other.

"Whoa!" Bunny yelled. There was a couple of splashes of water and Jack and I looked down to see that the fjord had melted, causing North and Bunny to fall into the water. Olaf was sitting on the edge of the snowflake Jack and I were standing on and Tooth and Sandy were hovering over he water's surface. The scene was funny and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing again. Jack was too busy looking around in shock to share in my amusement.

"How'd you do that?" He asked. Not only had all the snow returned to it's correct, white color, all of the excessive amount of snow and ice caused by Pitch to make the city incapable of functioning had disappeared.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," I answered simply and his ice blue eyes shot back to mine.

"Love?" He repeated. I nodded, smiling.

"It's my center," I said and he beamed at me.

"Well, that's all nice and good," Bunny said sourly. "But could you help us out here?"

Not looking away from Jack's eyes, I waved my hand, giving North and Bunny snowflakes of their own and flew everyone back to shore. Once our feet were back on solid ground, Jack stepped away and broke all physical contact, not seeming to notice that I still held his staff in my hand.

"Elsa?" North said softly. I looked at him, removing my eyes from Jack's. "Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded. "I am."

He returned my smile and brought out a huge book from inside his coat. I have no idea how it wasn't soaked and completely ruined. "Then it is time you take oath," he said, opening the book to the correct page. Everyone gathered around me, except for Jack who kept his distance. "Will you, Elsa, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

I glanced at Jack and he nodded. "I will."

"Then you are now - and forevermore - a Guardian!" North declared, slamming the book shut. There were cheers all around me, but I was only looking at Jack who looked at me with a proud smile on his face. "Let's go back to the Pole for eggnog!"

"I second that!" Jack yelled, acting as if to fly off only to look confused when he didn't leave the ground. His eyes landed on me and I smirked at him, twirling the staff between my fingers.

"Forgetting something?" I inquired innocently.

He laughed and chased me as I ran from him. Eventually he got close enough to me to grab his staff and take off. I wasted no time going after him on a snowflake as we flew to the North Pole. The others followed in North's sleigh.

When we landed, Jack and I were still laughing as we walked into the building with the others following closely behind us. The feeling of rightness flowed through me again. I was meant to be here, with them, with Jack, a Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over yet! Next few chapters are mostly JackxElsa stuff! I'll let you know when the Epilogues come up. ;)<strong>

**Next chapter is about 7 pages, one sided, college rule.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Zerlinda**


	17. Chapter 16: Guardian of Love(Jack's POV)

**Oh my gosh! So much love! Over 100 reviews and favorites and more than 200 follows! You guys are the best! I told you it wasn't over yet!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Guardian of Love (Jack's POV) <strong>_(Re-Upload)_

We all held our defensive stances waiting for the nightmares to charge at us and attack, but they didn't. They just stood there and, at first, we were confused. Our confusion mixed with shock when the snow beneath our feet shifted as it separated itself from the black sand, returning to its natural white color. My confusion cleared when I heard Elsa singing, relief taking its place.

_"Standing, frozen, in the life I've chosen. _  
><em>You won't find me, <em>  
><em>The past is all behind me. <em>  
><em>Buried in the snow."<em>

She flew pass us, going directly for Pitch as his army of nightmares collapsed into piles of black sand around him. He looked at her in fear and I don't blame him. She looked ... extremely vexed to put it mildly. I've never seen her like this. She threw a good punch, too.

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
><em> Can't hold it back anymore. <em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go,<em>  
><em> Turn my back and slam the door!"<em>

Wind blew harshly around us as she used to to make the sand attack Pitch. He tried to control it to fight back, but the wind was too strong and Elsa was too furious.

_"And here I stand, _  
><em>And here I'll stay!<em>  
><em> Let it go, let it go!<em>  
><em> The cold never bothered me anyway."<em>

Ice froze over the pile of black sand that covered Pitch as she turned away. One of his grey hands broke free however and he was able to climb out, causing Elsa to turn back around.

"Did you really think that a little ice was going to defeat me? I am the Boogeyman!"

Elsa didn't say anything. She simply froze his lips as the black sand he was buried under swirled to life, once again taking the form of nightmare horses. Without the extra substance of Elsa's snow and ice, there was only about a third of what was originally there. The nightmares paid us no mind, focusing their sole attention on the most fearful person instead - Pitch.

Pitch, sensing his endangerment, ran away. His screams came out muffled since his lips were still frozen shut. It was amusing and I laughed as the other Guardians cheered victoriously.

Turing to look at Elsa, I was taken off guard by a blur of platinum blonde hair and a pair of lips pressing against mine. In shock, I stood there for a couple of seconds as my brain processed what was happening. Elsa is kissing me. Her arms are wrapped around me.

Finally coming out of it, I circled my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me as I returned the kiss happily. We stayed like that for a while, one hundred percent oblivious to whatever was going on around us. I'm serious - the world could have been ending with fire balls falling from the sky and we wouldn't have noticed a thing.

When we broke apart, we smiled at each other and she laughed.

"Whoa!" Bunny yelled just before two splashes jerked us out of each other. The ice fjord had melted, leaving Bunny and North to fend for themselves in the water since Olaf was safely sitting on the snowflake that we were standing on while Tooth and Sandy were hovering above the water.

As I looked around I realized that, while there was still a thick blanket of snow on the ground, the leftovers from Pitch's storm that had threatened to shutdown the city were gone.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," she said and my eyes shot to hers.

"Love?" I repeated, my heart skipping a beat.

"It's my center," she said, nodding her head. I beamed at her. I knew it was a big deal to find your center, but I felt my heart drop just a little at her word. Love. She would be talking about her center.

"Well, that's all nice and good," Bunny said sourly, still in the water. "But could you help us out here?"

Elsa didn't look away from my eyes as she made Bunny and North their own snowflakes with a flick of her hand and flew everyone to shore. My feet connected with the solid snow covered ground and I stepped away from her.

"Elsa?" North said softly, coming up behind her. She looked at him, breaking our eye contact. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "I am."

North smiled at her and produced the large, leather-bound Guardian book that was magically undamaged. "Then it is time you take oath," he said, opening the book to the correct page. Everyone else gathered around her, but I stood back. This was her moment and I didn't want to ruin it. "Will you, Elsa, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with you life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Her eyes flashed over to mine, holding my gaze. I smiled and nodded my encouragement.

"I will."

"Then you are now - and forevermore - and Guardian," North proclaimed, slamming the book shut. Cheers when up for Elsa, but she kept her eyes on me. I smiled at her, pride blooming in my chest. "Let's go back to the Pole for eggnog!" North called, getting my attention.

"I second that!" I yelled, preparing to take off with the wind, but my feet wouldn't leave the ground. Oh, right. I don't have my staff. I turned to Elsa to ask her about making a snowflake for me, only to realize that she had my staff. It was mended and everything! She twirled it between her fingers, smirking at me.

"Forgetting something?" She asked innocently.

Laughing, I reached out to take it back. But she took off running in the other direction. I chased her until I managed to get close enough to her to grab my staff and fly into the sky. She came after me on a snowflake while the others climbed into North's sleigh. Our chase continued until we landed at the Pole, still laughing breathlessly.

"Hey, Phil," I greeted as we walked past the glaring yeti. He still doesn't particularly like me. Elsa looked at him wearily.

"Does he not like me?" She asked. I snorted at the absurd idea.

"He doesn't like _me,"_ I corrected her.

"Why not?"

I grinned at the memories. "Well, back before I became a Guardian and had permission to enter the workshop, I tried relentlessly for years to break in. Phil was usually the one who busted me."

She shook her head, smiling. "Why am I not surprised?"

I smiled back. "Hey! I take offense to that!"

But she only laughed and walked to the other side of the room, taking a glass of eggnog and sitting on a small step. The door flew open behind me as the others came in with North calling for_ "Music!"_ Immediately, the elves started playing music and Tooth dragged Bunny to a clear space of the room to dance. Olaf danced my himself, his body parts going everywhere and Baby Tooth did some sort of dance around him. It was quite a sight.

My eyes stayed trained on Elsa, however, watching her carefully as she observed the dancers with a smile while sipping on her eggnog. North came up next to me and followed my line of vision before smiling down at me.

"She's something else, isn't she?" He said. I nodded.

"She is."

He watched me for a minute. "Go to her, Jack," he said, motioning his head towards Elsa. "Go on." Propelling me forward with a slight shove, he leaned back against the wall as I made my way across the room to her. She looked up at me and I held a hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't dance."

"What do you mean you don't dance?" I asked, confused. Was this her way of trying to let me down easy? She shrugged.

"I mean I never learned."

"You never learned how to dance ..." I repeated slowly. "But isn't it a requirement for royalty to dance?" Even _I_ could dance ... somewhat ...

"Mother and Father never let me take lessons, " she muttered, looking down into the nearly empty glass in her hands. "Too much physical contact." My confusion cleared and I smiled down at her.

"Well, it's all in the leading," I assured her, still hold my hand out. She looked back up at me apprehensively. "Don't you trust me?"

The smile I loved so much returned to her face as she placed her hand in mine, putting her glass on the floor beside her. "Of course I trust you, Jack."

I smiled widely back at her as I led her to where the others were dancing and began directing her in a slow circular motion around the area. "See? Nothing to it."

"Nothing to it," she agreed. We danced in silence for the next few minutes before I cleared my throat, feeling a little nervous.

"So, um ... now that you're _officially_ a Guardian, you realize that you're going to have to start doing stuff with kids and, uh, leaving your castle ..."

"Yes," Elsa replied, watching me carefully.

"Well, I was only saying because I was wondering if you've given anymore thought about what we discussed with ... you know ... you coming with me around the world?"

"I would love to Jack ..." she trailed off. Never a good thing.

"But?" I pressed.

"But what about Olaf? And Marshmallow? I can't just leave them behind."

"We don't have to _abandon_ the Ice Castle, Elsa," I said. "We could go visit once a month or so if you want to. Olaf can stay here if he wants and North could lend him snowglobes so he can go back and forth as he pleases. Marshmallow can guard the castle while we're gone and we can check on him when we visit. He survived ten years without you, I'm sure he can survive a month while you're gone. Besides, he strikes me as the type who prefers solitude."

Her eyes looked into mine as I waited for her answer, hoping that I was able to persuade her. A smile broke out on her face. "You're right Jack. Marshmallow will be fine on his own."

I snorted to cover up my relief. "Of course I'm right."

"Don't be arrogant," she chided me, raising her eyebrows. I grinned at her.

"I think I have the right to be arrogant," I said. "Lets count the number of times I've been right since we met. I was right about letting it go, you being a Guardian, you having a center, about dancing, about you not wanting to be alone ..."

"Okay, I get it, point taken! I'll never question you again, All Mighty Wise One," she said sarcastically. I smiled at her for a few moments before I became serious.

"So ... you'll stay with me? Because Elsa," I took a deep breath to try to calm my racing heart. "I think I love you. And I don't know what this thing is between us or what it's going to become if we stay together but .. I - I think I would like to find out."

A pair of soft lips met my cheek. "I would like to find out, too," she said. "Yes, I'll stay with you."

We stopped dancing, becoming a bit dizzy, and went to sit next to each other at Elsa's previous place on the stairs. North caught my eye and smiled and nodded. Sandy was standing next to him with hearts above his head. I rolled my eyes at him and watched in silent amusement as Tooth forced Bunny to continue dancing with her for one more song. He didn't look too pleased, but we all knew that she and Sandy would be leaving soon enough.

A few minutes later, the song ended and everyone started saying their goodbyes. Nods for Bunny, hugs for Tooth, hive fives for Sandy, and hand shakes for North. Elsa was fitting in just fine. Olaf decided that he would stay with North as he wanted to experience the infamous workshop. I didn't blame him and, with his personality, he would love it.

"Want to get out of here?" I asked, looking down at Elsa. She smiled up at me.

"I'd love to." she said and we flew back to the Ice Castle, but she continued going pass it.

"Hey!" I called out, causing her to stop. "Where are you going? The Ice Castle is right here."

She looked over her shoulder at me. "I know, there's just ... something I want to do first."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**THE NEXT CHAPTER will be about 9 pages long, one sided college rule.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Zerlinda**


	18. Chapter 17: Believer

**Chapter 17: Believer **_(Re-Upload)_

Inside North's house, elves were bustling around making last minute preparations for company. I did my best not to step on them, but it was a little like trying to walk across a river on small stepping stones that were placed far apart. We walked past several yetis as well, one of them glaring and not looking very hospitable.

"Hey, Phil," Jack greeted him cheerfully. I watched the yeti cautiously as he continued to glare in our direction.

"Does he not like me?" I asked, wondering how I could have offended the yeti.

Jack snorted. "He doesn't like _me."_

"Why not?"

"Well, back before I became a Guardian and had permission to enter the workshop, I tried relentlessly for years to break in. Phil was usually the one who busted me." There was a fond grin on his face as he recalled the memories.

I shook my head smiling, easily able to picture Jack attempting - and failing - repeatedly to break into a place he wasn't suppose to go. "Why am I not surprised?"

He smiled at me. "Hey! I take offense to that!"

Laughing, I took a glass of eggnog from a nearby tray and sat down on a small set of stairs. North threw the door open so hard that it bounced off the wall as he demanded, _"Music!" _and the others followed him inside. Tooth dragged Bunny to dance with her as the elves began playing music. Olaf hurried to dance in his own interesting fashion, stacking his body parts in strange order and sending them flying everywhere. One of Tooth's little fairies tried to dance with him. It was strange, yet endearing and I smiled while I sipped my eggnog.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Jack never took his eyes off of me. North when up to him, looking at me before saying something. I couldn't hear what he said since the music was so loud and they were across the room, but I gathered it was something about me. I tried to hide my interest by keeping my face towards the dancers and praying to the Moon that I wasn't blushing as Jack nodded to whatever North said.

North said something else, motioning to me before shoving Jack in my direction. The Winter Spirit shot a glare over his shoulder at the Guardian as he walked across the room. I looked up at him as he held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?"

Smiling, I shook my head. "I don't dance."

"What do you mean you don't dance?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I mean I never learned." I lifted my shoulders in a shrug.

"You never learned how to dance ..." he reiterated. "But isn't it a requirement for royalty to dance?"

"Mother and Father never let me take lessons," I explained in a mutter, looking down at my almost empty glass. I felt bad for turning him down since he looked nervous, but I really didn't know how to dance. It was kind of hard to learn since I grew up alone in my room avoiding all types of physical contact with everybody. "Too much physical contact."

"Well, it's all in the leading," he said assuringly. I looked up to see his hand still out and a smile on his face. "Don't you trust me?"

_With my life,_ I thought, smiling as I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. "Of course I trust you, Jack."

His smile widened as he led me to where he others were dancing and began to direct me around the makeshift dance floor. At first, I was tense, looking down to watch our feet and making sure I didn't accidentally step on his. In time, though, I got the hang of it and relaxed, moving closer to him.

"See?" He said. "Nothing to it."

"Nothing to it," I agreed.

For the next few moments, we danced in silence. Our chests brushed against each others and I reveled in the closeness. I was a little surprised that I was enjoying the dancing as well. A week ago, I would have hated it - been too worried about causing my partner harm to think about anything else. But many things have changed, including me. Things were always different with Jack, it seemed, and I was pretty sure that it was due to the warm feeling in my heart whenever he's around. I'm almost positive that it was love, the only doubt in my mind whispering we'd only just met but that could be changed.

"So, um ... now that you're _officially_ a Guardian," he stuttered, plainly nervous, "you realize that you're going to have to start doing stuff with kids and, uh, leaving your castle ..."

"Yes," I replied, watching him. He kept darting his eyes in different directions, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Well, I was only saying because I was wondering if you've given anymore thought about what we discussed with ... you know ... you coming with me around the world?"

"I would love to, Jack ..."

"But?"

"But what about Olaf? And Marshmallow? I can't just leave them behind."

"We don't have to _abandon_ the Ice Castle, Elsa," he reasoned. "We could go visit once a month or so if you want to. Olaf can stay here if he wants and North could lend him snowglobes so he can go back and forth as he pleases. Marshmallow can guard the castle while we're gone and we can check on him when we visit. He survived ten years without you, I'm sure he can survive a month while you're gone. Besides, he strikes me as the type who prefers solitude.

Our eyes finally met as I smiled up at him. "You're right, Jack. Marshmallow will be fine on his own."

He snorted. "Of course I'm right."

"Don't be arrogant," I chided, raising my eyebrows. He grinned.

"I think I have the right to be arrogant," he retorted. "Lets count the number of times I've been right since we met. I was right about letting it go, you being a Guardian, you having a center, about dancing, about you not wanting to be alone ..."

"Okay, I get it, point taken! I'll never question you again, All Mighty Wise One," I surrendered sarcastically. He continued to smile before his face melted into an expression of seriousness.

"So ... you'll stay with me? Because, Elsa," He sucked in a huge breath before continuing. "I think I love you. And I don't know what this thing is between us or what it's going to become if we stay together, but ... I-I think I would like to find out."

He looked so nervous that I couldn't help myself and I kissed his cheek softly. "I would like to find out, too," I said. "Yes, I'll stay with you."

We stopped dancing after a while when we became too dizzy and sat next to each other on the steps as we observed the others. Bunny was trying to pull away from Tooth, but the fairy was determined to dance for one more song before returning to her Tooth Palace. He scowled and grumbled, but cooperated nonetheless.

The song ended and Tooth hugged everyone goodbye while Sandy gave everyone high fives. Relieved to be done dancing, Bunny nodded his salutations before thumping his foot on the floor and exiting through his tunnels. Jack and I used this as a cue to take our leave and shook North's hand. Olaf opted to stay so that he could see the workshop.

"Want to get out of here?" Jack asked. I smiled at him.

"I'd love to." And we flew to the Ice Castle, but as we approached it a thought crossed my mind and I kept flying past it.

"Hey!" Jack called from behind me. I stopped to look back at him. "Where are you going? The Ice Castle is right here."

"I know, there's just ... something I want to do first."

The bedroom was dark as I silently pushed open the window and stepped inside. Behind me, I could hear Jack do the same. In the bed, sleeping was Annalise with a small smile on her face. My fingertips gently brushed the bruise on her cheek as I sat next to her. On her bedside table was the book I had given her.

"What happened?" Jack asked, referring to he bruise. A sad smile crossed my lips.

"She recently moved here from out of town. The boys like to pick on her because of her red hair and freckles. I try to make her feel loved, but there's only so much you can do when you're invisible to everyone. The bruise is probably from one of those boys pushing her and making her face bump into the corner of her book when she fell."

Jack picked up the book on the bedside table. _"The Snow Queen,"_ he read, glancing up at me.

I smiled, cupping my hands together and rolling them around a bit before opening them to reveal a miniature ice statue of me in my signature ice dress. "It's her favorite book," I told him, placing the statue on top of the book. "She reads it all the time."

"Looks like you'll have your first believer in no time," he said encouragingly. I smiled down at the sleeping child then stood up.

"We should go," I said. Jack nodded in agreement and we were just about to leave when a soft voice stopped us.

"Wait!" I turned around in shock and surprise only to be even more so as two arms wrapped around my waist. I guess she wasn't asleep after all. "I always saw you," she said, her face pressed into my stomach. "Thank you for everything."

My wide eyes stared at Jack's for several long moments. She was hugging me. She was _touching _me. How? She said she could _see_ me! I thought I had been unseen all this time, yet this girl was telling me that she had always been able to see me?

Eventually I came to my senses and bent down to hug her back. "You are very welcome," I said. Annalise pulled back, smiling at me with sparkling brown eyes. "How?"

"I always hoped your were real," she said. "When Mama read me your story, I thought you were just like me. Scared and lonely. You just had to be real."

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Annalise," I told her, my heart going out to the girl. "I'll always be here for you." She hugged me again and, this time, I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her. Looking at Jack over her shoulder, I saw him smiling at me and I smiled back. "Now, it's late," I chided her gently, carrying her to he bed and laying her down. "Go back to sleep."

Apparently she was really tired because she closed her eyes and immediately returned to sleep. Gold sand trickled in from the open window, playing out her dream of playing in the snow above her head. Jack took my hand as we watched her.

"Lets go," he said. I nodded my consent and we left, returning to the Ice Castle and landed on the balcony. "How often do you actually _use_ the front door?" He asked as I set about using the wind to push all of the excess snow and shattered chandelier out of the castle through the broken railing of the balcony and quickly fixing the rails and replacing the chandelier. If it falls and knocks me out again, I'm going to have to think twice about making another one.

"More frequently lately." I shot back, walking into Olaf's room. I picked up where I left off on the statue with Anna's braid. Jack followed me and sat, cross-legged in the air with his hands resting on his staff.

Time passed and I was doing the finishing touches to Kristoff's face when I spoke again. "So ... when do you want to leave?"

"What?" He must have been deep in thought.

"When do you want to leave?" I repeated. "I'm sure you have work to do since it's been a week and I said I'll go with you."

"Oh, I don't know. Whenever. I was thinking that Paris hasn't had a good snow storm in a while."

"Paris?" I reiterated, suppressing a smile. "Jack Frost, are you asking me out on a date?"

"No!" He said just a little bit too quickly. I giggled, peaking at him from over my shoulder.

"It sure _sounds_ like a date," I teased.

"Well..." he hesitated, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "We have to go somewhere, don't we?"

"Yes," I agreed, adding some creases in Kristoff's vest. "I just find it a little ironic that you world chose one of - if not, _the_ - most romantic cities in the world to go to first."

"Alright, then, you tell me where there hasn't been snow in a while."

I pursed my lips. "Australia?"

Jack scoffed. "I think not, Bunny would kill us if we froze his beloved Australia."

"We're immortal, Jack," I pointed out. "And we can't die twice." I didn't _really_ want to freeze Australia - his reaction was what I was looking for.

"Bunny would find a way, mark my words," Jack said. "He hates the cold."

"I've noticed." I stepped back form the statue and studied it intensely before smiling. "Done," I said, satisfied with my work.

"Very nice," he commented. "Any more bright ideas?"

Smiling, I looked up at him. "How about we stay here for the rest of the night? Just relax before we head out."

"Okay..." he paused. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to know how you became a Guardian," I said honestly. He looked at me clearly shocked.

"Really?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I'm curious. And you know my story, but I only know bits and pieces of yours." A few seconds passed and he still didn't say anything. "Or, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was only wondering. Sorry if it came across as nosey."

"No, it's fine. You just caught me off guard, is all." He rested his chin on his hand with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know about the yetis throwing me in a sack then tossing me through a magic portal."

I nodded, remembering Jack's response to me telling North that he had pestered me until I agreed to go with him to the Pole.

"Well, when North told me I was a Guardian, I told him that I didn't want to be a guardian and that they didn't want me as one." He smiled at me. "I believe my exact word were, 'You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm ... snowballs and fun times.' They told me that the Moon chose me and I got angry because he hadn't said one thing to me in three hundred years and the whole hideout thing...

"After Bunny and I got into an argument, North took me into his office and basically told me to find my center. Then we went to the Tooth Palace -"

"Why did you go with them if you didn't want to be a Guardian?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to ride North's sleigh," he grinned. "Anyways, the Tooth Palace was being attacked ..."

*_*_* INSERT RISE OF THE GUARDAINS *_*_*

"The nightmares smelled Pitch's fear and took care of him, so I was a bit surprised that he was still using them. That's when I took my oath and officially became a Guardian."

He looked at me as I sat there, absorbing everything he told me.

"That was very nice of you," I said. "What you did to keep Jamie believing in Bunny."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let Pitch win. I'm a Guardian - it goes against my oath."

Raising an eyebrow, I said, "You hadn't taken your oath yet."

"Details, details," he said, waving my point aside. "Come on, it's sunrise. Time to go to Paris."

"Why are you so anxious to get to Paris?" I laughed, allowing him to pull me through the window.

"Because we have work to do," he said. "Like you said; I've had an entire week off!"

Something told me that he wasn't telling me the real reason, but I let it slide as I followed him out of Norway towards France.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over quite yet!<strong>

**THE NEXT CHAPTER is about 8 pages long, one sided, college rule.**

**Thank for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Zerlinda**


	19. Chapter 18: Paris (Jack's POV)

**Chapter 18: Paris (Jack's POV) **_(Re-Uploaded)_

I followed Elsa as she flew to the city, weaving through the houses until she found the one she was looking for. On the second floor, a window was slightly opened. Elsa pushed it open a bit further and climbed into the house with me close behind her.

The bedroom on the other side was dark, but I could still make out he various shades of purple on the walls and in the decorations. In the bed, sleeping soundly under a purple duvet, was the girl that was being bullied in the park the afternoon I had first met Elsa. What was her name? ... Annalise! Elsa sat on the bed next to the sleeping child and softly brushed her fingertips over her cheek which I noticed was discolored with a bruise.

"What happened?" I asked. A small smile spread across Elsa's lips.

"She recently moved here from out of town. The boys like to pick on her because of her red hair and freckles." She sighed. "I try to make her feel loved, but here's only so much you can do when you're invisible to everyone. The bruise is probably from one of those boys pushing her and making her face bump into the corner of her book when she fell."

Looking at the book in question on the bedside table, I picked it up. The dark blue cover had a rough, fabric like texture to it with silver calligraphic letters making up the title in the center. _"The Snow Queen,"_ I read, looking up at her.

She smiled and started to roll her hands around each other, making a miniature ice sculpture of herself in the dress she was wearing when I first met her. She placed the figurine on tope of the book as I sat it back down on the table. "It's her favorite book," she informed me. "She reads it all the time."

"Looks like you'll have your first believer in not time," I said confidently. Good. She deserved to be seen after all these years of isolating herself.

Elsa smiled at my statement, looking down at Annalise before standing up. "We should go," she said and I nodded in agreement as I turned around to the window, but Annalise - who apparently wasn't sleeping - shot out of bed and locked her arms around Elsa's waist.

"Wait!" she said. Elsa looked just as shocked as I felt. "I always saw you." I was barely able to make out her words as they were muffled by her face pressing into Elsa's stomach. "Thank you for everything."

For the first few moments, Elsa and I just stared at each other. The look on her face told me that this was the last thing she expected to happen. Personally, I was also rather shocked by this new development. Elsa had a believer all this time? How could she not know? Then again, there was no reason for her to think that Annalise couldn't _not_ see her after being walked through for four hundred years. Especially if she was keeping herself isolated.

Coming out of her state of shock, Elsa knelt down to the young girl's height and returned the hug. "You are very welcome." she whispered, pulling back after a second or two. "How?"

"I always hoped you would be real," Annalise said excitedly. "When Mama read me your story, I thought you were just like me. Scared and lonely. You just had to be real."

A small, soft smile curved Elsa's lips up. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Annalise," she said. "I'll always be here for you." Annalise threw her arms around Elsa's neck, embracing her in another hug, and Elsa returned it without any hesitation. Her eyes looked at me over the girl's shoulder, probably seeing the smile on my face, and returned the gesture. "Now it's late," she said in a soft scolding tone as she picked up the little girl and carried her to bed. "Go back to sleep."

I watched as she tucked Annalise back under the duvet and the girl was out in not time at all. Dream sand came in like a ribbon through the window, forming Annalise's dream of playing in the snow above her head as Elsa stepped away. I reached for her hand.

"Lets go." Elsa nodded and we flew back to the Ice Castle, landing on the balcony as usual. "How often do you actually _use_ the front door?" I asked.

At first she didn't reply as she used the wind to clean up the mess that Pitch had made by causing her to lose control of her powers. She fixed the broken railing of the balcony and replaced the chandelier, frowning at it slightly for a bit before looking away. "More frequently lately," she shot back. _Touché,_ I thought, following her into Olaf's room. She immediately resumed working on the unfinished statue as if she had never left. I sad cross legged on the air as I watched her with my hands on the top of my staff. It was a remarkable thing to watch a piece of artwork come together.

An hour or so passed in comfortable silence with me observing Elsa as she finished Anna and started doing touch ups on Kristoff. I was so focused on her fingers as they manipulated the ice with the slightest touch, that it took me a while to realize that she had said something.

"What?"

"When do you want to leave?" She asked. "I'm sure you have work to do since it's been a week and I said I'll go with you."

"Oh, I don't know." To be honest, I hadn't given it any real thought pass the fact that Elsa was coming with me. "Whenever. I was thinking that Paris hasn't had a good snow storm in a while."

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. Yeah, Paris has had some snow, but as far as an actual _storm_ went, it's been a while. I didn't want Elsa to regret coming with me or be disappointed and this would be a good time to take her somewhere nice. Paris is nice, right? City of Love and all that? Unfortunately, I wasn't being as discreet as I had hoped.

"Paris?" She repeated. "Jack Frost, are you asking me out on a date?"

"No!" _Yes._ She giggled. Okay, maybe I said that a little too fast ...

"It sure _sounds_ like a date."

"Well ..." _Come on, Jack, think! Make up an excuse!_ My mouth opened and closed repeatedly as a million bad ideas flew through my head. "We have to go somewhere, don't we?" No my best excuse, but better than nothing.

"Yes," she agreed, and I did a mental victory dance until her next words came out of her mouth. "I just find it a little ironic that you would choose one of the - if not, _the_ - most romantic cities in the world to go to first."

_Ugh! Why did she have to be so smart?_ "Alright then, you tell me where there hasn't been snow in a while."

Her lips pursed together as she thought. "Australia?"

_Seriously?_ Was she _trying_ to get on Bunny's bad side? I scoffed. "I think not. Bunny would kill us if we froze his beloved Australia." That's where the Warren was, after all.

"We're immortal, Jack," she countered. "And we can't die twice."

"Bunny would find a way, mark my words," I promised her. "He hates the cold." And he still hasn't completely forgiven me for that blizzard I made on Easter Sunday that one year ...

"I've noticed." She stepped back to scrutinize the sculpture. It looked amazing. "Done," she proclaimed with a satisfied smile.

"Very nice," I said. "Any more bright ideas?"

"How about we stay here for the rest of the night?" She suggested. "Just relax before we head out."

"Okay ..." I agreed slowly. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to know how you became a Guardian."_ Huh?_

"Really?" I asked, surprised. She nodded. "Why?"

"I'm curious. And you know my story, but I only know bits and pieces of yours." A few seconds passed and I just stared at her, causing her to become nervous. "Or you don't have to tell me if you don't' want to. I was only wondering. Sorry if it came across as nosey."

Man, I had to stop staring at her when she says something. It only served to make her nervous. Not that I blame her. I would get nervous, too. I don't mind telling the story, it was just a surprise that I had neglected to tell her yet. I guess it never really came up.

"No, it's fine. You just caught me off guard, is all." I put my chin on my hands as I thought. _Where to start?_ "You know about the yetis throwing me into a sack then tossing me through a magic portal, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, when North told me I was a Guardian, I told him that I didn't want to be a Guardian and they didn't want me as one." I smiled at the memory. "I believe my exact words were, 'You don't want me. You're all hard work and dead lines. I'm ... snowballs and fun times.' They told me that the Moon shoes me and I got angry because he hadn't said one thing to me in three hundred years and the whole hideout thing...

"After Bunny and I got into a fight, North took me into his office and basically told me to find my center. Then we went to the Tooth Palace -"

"Why did you go with them if you didn't want to be a Guardian?" She asked. I grinned.

"Because I wanted to ride North's sleigh. Anyways, the Tooth Palace was being attacked ..."

*_*_* INSERT RISE OF THE GUARDIANS *_*_*

"The nightmares smelled Pitch's fear and took care of him, so I was a bit surprised that he was still using them. That's when I took my oath and officially became a Guardian."

For the longest time, she didn't say anything and I just watched her. After some time, she spoke.

"That was very nice of you," she said. "What you did to keep Jamie believing in Bunny."

Really? That's all I got? No _Wow, Jack, you were so brave!_ Of course, I couldn't really picture Elsa saying that ... but still! Then again, it would make sense that she would focus on my act of kindness that I did out of love since she_ is_ the Guardian of Love.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let Pitch win. I'm a Guardian - it goes against my oath."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You hadn't taken your oath yet."

"Details, details," I scoffed with a wave of my hand. "Come on, it's sunrise. Time to go to Paris."

"Why are you so anxious to get to Paris?" She asked, laughing as I pulled her through the window.

"Because we have work to do. Like you said: I've had an entire week off!" And was it really such a bad thing that I wanted to show her the world?

I wouldn't let her fly on her snowflake as we traveled. She grumbled about this, obviously not pleased, but I just ignored her complaints. When we got close to Paris, I covered her eyes.

"Hey! Jack, what are you doing?" she grumbled, failing to pull my hand away from her eyes.

"Trust me, " I told her. "This is a view you don't want to spoil."

She sighed and still didn't seem happy with the arrangements, but stopped trying to remove my had. Grinning in triumph, I landed on the top of Notre Dame and placed her on her feet with my hand still blocking her vision. May I just say that the view from up here is amazing? You could see the Eiffel Tower from here as well as the buildings and the rivers. It was breathtaking. The only thing that would have made this better was if Sandy was working, but dreams aren't made during the day ...

"Okay," I said. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Then welcome ... to Paris." I uncovered her eyes and they blinked open. A gasp sounded from her lips as she took in the sights.

_"Jack,"_ she said. I couldn't stop smiling at her, proud that I had gotten such a reaction from her. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, I love this view," I said nonchalantly. We stayed there for a couple of moments before I gave her a nudge. "Come one, Your Majesty. Are you ready for the time of your life?"

Her hand took a hold of mine. "I am."

*_*_* Elsa's POV *_*_*

For some reason, Jack _insisted_ on not letting me fly and covering my eyes. Not good. I wasn't a huge fan of surprises. They never ended well with my powers constantly on edge. But maybe it was time to give surprises another shot. Olaf was right, I _was_ different. I had accepted my powers, no longer concealing them. They weren't on edge anymore.

I felt my feet touch solid ground as Jack put me down, but his hand still blocked my vision. I could feel his warm breath at my ear.

"Okay," he said. "Are you ready?" I nodded, feeling excitement trickle into my veins. Maybe surprises weren't so bad. "Then welcome ... to Paris." _Finally_ he took his hand away and I was able to open my eyes. A gasp escaped my lips at the view.

We were standing at he top of Notre Dame. Below, I could see the beautiful architecture of the buildings by the street and boats floating down the river. the Eiffel Tower was in the distance, standing tall and proud. It was breathtaking.

_"Jack,"_ I said, still taking it all in. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, I love this view," he said. I was able to hear an underlying hint of pride in his voice. He nudged me and I pulled my gaze away from the city to look into his blue eyes. "Come on, Your Majesty. Are you ready for the time of your life?"

With him by my side, I felt invincible. Like I could take whatever came at me - us - be ready for everything. I took hold of his hand, weaving out finger together. "I am."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so sad! All that's left are the two epilogues!<strong>

**THE ****FIRST PART**** OF THE EPILOGUE is about 4 pages long, one sided, college rule.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Zerlinda**


	20. Epilogue 1: Time of My Life

**Epilogue 1: Time of My Life **_(Re-Upload)_

**1 Month Later**

"Jackson Overland Frost!" I yelled. We were in Burgess, Pennsylvania, having a snowball fight with a group of kids. One of the snowballs had been aimed at my butt and hit it's target. The kids around us froze and stared with wide eyes, sounding a chorus of '_Ooo'_s as I formed an army of snowballs in my hands. Cheers and laughter came from the kids as my snowballs were launched at Jack, toppling him over to the ground and the snowball fight resumed.

I couldn't be happier with my decision to go with Jack. There's not a single regret. He kept his promise of giving me the time of my life and even helped me get new believers. This past month has been the happiest of my life, hands down.

Looking up from a defeated Jack, I saw a little girl. Her short, dark blonde hair was a mass of frizzy curls under her red hat. She was sitting on her front steps just staring at us. I could tell that she was able to see me by the way her gray eyes widened when I approached.

"Hi," I said, kneeling down in front of her. I cold hear Jack continuing the snowball fight in the background. "What's your name?"

"Alyss," she replied in a small voice, obviously shy. I smiled at her.

"Well, Alyss, I'm Elsa. Do you want to build a snowman with me?"

She smiled and nodded, taking my hand as she pulled me to her front yard. Jack looked at me briefly and I waved my hand in a wide arc to let him know I was alright. Alyss giggled happily as we rolled the snow into three balls and stacked them on top of each other. We retrieved sticks and coal to give the snowman arms, hair, and buttons then stood a few meters away, tapping our chis as we studied our work. Something was missing ...

"I know!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers. I looked at Alyss. "Run inside and get a carrot." She smiled and did as I said, returning less than a minute. I let her do the honors of completing our snowman by adding his carrot nose.

"There!" She said, stepping away.

"Now he's perfect!" I proclaimed.

"Hey, Alyss!" One of the kids - George - called. "Come play with us!"

Alyss looked up at me as if seeking permission. "Go on," I encouraged her with a laugh and she ran off to join the others in the snowball fight as jack walked to my side.

"Not bad," he said. I took his hand.

"Not bad yourself."

"Are you ready?" He asked. While at Paris, we agreed to go back to the Ice Castle once a month to relax and check on Marshmallow and Olaf if he was there, though I'm sure he's much happier interacting with the elves and yetis and playing with the toys at the North Pole.

"Yes," I said. "Lets go."

We said goodbye to the kids with promises to visit again as soon as possible and headed off to Norway. I flew on my snowflake now since I was able to convince Jack that him carrying me everywhere was ridiculous. Don't get me wrong - I love being held in his arms, but there's only so much I could take.

Soon enough, we were landing on the balcony. Everything was just as it had been when we left. I walked to my bedroom and fell onto my bed, leaving to door open to allow Jack to follow me into the room. He leaned against his staff, watching my every movement.

"Happy to be home?" He asked.

I rolled over to my side and propped myself up on my elbow to look at him. "It's nice to be home."

"Did you have fun?" The tone of his voice told me he was worried.

"The most fun I've had since ... well ... since Anna and I were kids. I loved it seeing the kids and playing with them, making them happy. Definitely the time of my life."

Jack walked closer to me, sitting on the bed. "So it's something you'd do again with me?"

My eyes widened. "Of course! It's something that I would do for the rest of my life with you. You're so good with the kids and making them laugh and have fun. I can't imagine -"

"I love you, Elsa."

Everything stopped, my mouth was still open as I was about to finish my sentence, but forgot what I was going to say. My eyes looked into Jack's ice blue ones as my mind slowly processed what he'd just said. We hadn't said those words yet, not without the word 'think' in the sentence. But this wasn't a mere thought. This was a statement, a declaration. He loved me.

Our eye contact was broken when Jack looked down, my extended silence whispering doubts into his ears. Quickly I cupped his cheek with my hand and redirected his face so that our eyes met once more.

"I love you too, Jack," I said. A month of traveling with him had left me no doubt of my feelings for the Winter Spirit. I was in love with him.

A beaming smile broke across his face a split second before he crashed his lips into mine. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck, the moon shining brightly in approval through the ice ceiling of the castle.

I'm Elsa, the Snow Queen and Guardian of Love. After four hundred years, I've found my purpose, my center, and my love. There was no longer any fear or loneliness in my life. Jack had dispersed of that and I was glad he did.

* * *

><p><strong>The final piece of this story is the Epilogue in Jack's POV.<strong>

**PART TWO of the Epilogue is about 4 pages, one sided, college rule.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Zerlinda**


	21. Epilogue 2: I Love You (Jack's POV)

**Oh, this is so emotional! The final piece of, not only my first story, but my first ff!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 2: I Love You (Jack's POV) <strong>_(Re-Uploaded)_

Okay, okay, I shouldn't have done it, but _come on!_ An opportunity like that just doesn't get handed to you on a silver platter everyday. For once in her life, Elsa actually bent over to make a snowball instead of using her powers and I just couldn't resist! I aimed my own snowball and launched it.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" She yelled. Yep, it was still worth it. The group of kids who were playing with us stopped and stared. Their eyes were as big as the moon and multiple _'Ooo'_s were heard as Elsa used her magic to create an army of snowballs that attacked me immediately. I lost my balance, falling to the snow covered ground below and the kids restarted the fight.

We had traveled the world together. Alright, so not the _entire_ world - it's only been a month, after all - but some of the highlights like Paris and New York. Elsa seemed to really enjoy herself whether we were in a big, famous city or a small town that no one's heard of. In fact, I think she prefers the towns where there's more room to play and enjoy the kids.

She left the fight and started walking in the direction of a little girl who was sitting by herself on her front porch steps. I kept the snowball fight going. She's done this a lot over the past month, coaxing loner kids to play with a group and make friends. She did it well, too. When I glanced at her again, she waved her hand as the girl started to roll a ball of snow on the ground. They were building a snowman, something else that had become typical of her - but not it a bad way! Despite my earlier teasing about her making ice sculptures for everyone, building snowmen had become her signature technique for getting shy kids to come out of their shells. The ice sculptures were more like little gifts she would leave if there was a particularly lonely child. Miniature sculptures, of course.

"Will!" I called to a boy with brown hair and eyes. "Think fast!" My snowball hit the side of his head as he was turning. He laughed and I was back in the game of throwing snowballs, dodging snowballs, and making more ammo.

"Hey, Alyss!" George called. Elsa and the little girl - whom I assumed to be Alyss - turned away from their completed snowman. "Come play with us!"

After some encouragement from Elsa, Alyss ran over and joined the others. I walked over to stand by Elsa's side as we watched them play.

"Not bad," I said with satisfaction. Her hand took mine.

"Not bad yourself."

"Are you ready?" I asked. A month had passed and, during our time in Paris, I had promised Elsa that we wold return to her Ice Castle once a month to take a short break and see Marshmallow and Olaf if he was there.

"Yes," she said. "Lets go."

The kids were sad to hear that we were leaving, but we promised to visit as soon as possible and they seemed content with that. Elsa formed her snowflake and we took off into the sky. At first, I was a little reluctant to get her fly on her own merely for my own pleasure of surprising her at every location. But it didn't take much on her part to convince me not to carry her everywhere. I loved having her in my arms, but after a while, my muscles started to cramp and get tired.

By the time we landed on the balcony of her Ice Castle, it was late and the moon had replaced the sun in the sky. Nothing had been changed while we were gone, but we hadn't expected anything to change. Marshmallow was content to remain as a snow covered boulder until needed and, last I checked, Olaf was having the time of his life playing with the toys at the North Pole.

Elsa walked into her bedroom, flopping down onto her bed. I followed her, leaning against my staff in the doorway.

"Happy to be home?"

She rolled over on her side and looked at me, propping herself up on an elbow. "It's nice to be home."

"Did you have fun?" Maybe she hadn't enjoyed herself as much as I thought? Perhaps my eyes had played tricks on me and I only saw what I wanted to see?

"The most fun I've had since ... well ... since Anna and I were kids. I loved it, seeing the kids and playing with them, making them happy. Definitely the time of my life."

Relief flowed through me. Good. I was probably looking too much into her statement about being home. I sat next to her on the bed. "So it's something you'd do again with me?" Just to be sure.

Her eyes widened as she sat up. "Of course! It's something that I would do for the rest of my life with you. You're so good with the kids and making them laugh and have fun. I can't imagine -"

"I love you, Elsa."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wanted to smack myself. _You can't just blurt out something like that, Jack!_ And she wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't she saying anything? Her vivid blue eyes stared into mine as her mouth remained open with her unfinished sentence. Panic seeped in. She doesn't feel the same way. That's why she wasn't saying anything. I looked down, disappointment and pain trickling through the panic and shock.

After spending a month with her, I was beyond sure that what I felt was love. She was amazing. Beautiful, kind, smart, loving, brave, and, of course, stubborn. Maybe she only saw me as a dear friend after a month? Or a brother, perhaps? I wasn't sure if I could handle that, but I would try.

Her hand cupped my cheek, forcing me to look into those expressive blue eyes again. "I love you too, Jack."

Just like that, all my doubts and fears washed away and a wide smile forced its way onto my face. She loved me! My emotions go the best of me and I connected our lips. I felt Elsa smile and wrap her arms around my neck as I did the same around her waist, pulling each other closer. Vaguely, I was aware of the moon shining brightly in approval through the ice.

Neither of us would ever be alone again. We would always have each other. Elsa had conquered her fears and now fully embraced her powers, allowing her to love - not only others - but herself as well.

My name is Jack Frost, and I'm in love with the Snow Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! The Snow Queen is officially done!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who read and stuck with this story from start to finish! Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, and/or favorite this story or me.**

**Zerlinda**

**P.S: Be sure to read the author's note that I'm posting in a few minutes. I have a surprise for you all. ;)**


	22. AN: Surprise!

Hi everyone! I told you that I had a surprise for you and, well, I actually have two!

The first one is that Niettono offered to translate this story for me! I'm so excited! I mentioned that I would go back through the story and fix any typos that I made once I finished - and I will, promise! - so Niettono will be uploading the translated chapters as I re-upload them.

The second surprise is that I am considering doing a sequel to this! Please be sure to comment/review/pm to let me know if you would like me to post a sequel. I won't be posting anything until I finish re-uploading The Snow Queen so there will be time for everyone to tell me their thought concerning the sequel.

When I am done fixing all the typos in the Snow Queen, I will post another AN on this story regarding the verdict and, if you all DO want a sequel, I will also post the name and possibly a short sneak peak of said sequel.

Thanks again for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are the best!

Zerlinda


	23. AN: Sequel Decision

Hi everyone! It's me again. I've finished re-uploading the Snow Queen, so if anyone notice a typo that I missed, please don't be afraid to say something, but I think I fixed most of them. I'm so happy with the outcome of this story! You guys are the best!

Now, I know what the REAL question is and what everyone wants to know. Am I going to do a sequel? And, I am pleased to tell you, that with the number of reviews I've gotten begging for a review, that I am!

The sequel will be called **The Snow King **and, I'll be honest, I started writing it before I finished originally uploading the Snow Queen. I'll try to upload the first chapter soon, but for now, here's a sneak peak of the first chapter!

**Chapter 1 Sneak Peak: Problems (Jack's POV)**

"North!" I yelled, throwing open the door to his workshop, not even bothering to close it as it bounced off the wall. Elves hurried to get out of my way, shoving and pushing each other a I didn't even try to avoid stepping on them. Luckily, I didn't and Phil glared at me as he closed the door. I flopped down onto the couch with my head in my hands and fingers gripping my hair when North walked in.

"Jack?" He asked, concerned. "What is it? Where's Elsa?"

**End of Sneak Peak**

That's it guys! Sorry for the teaser, but I'll try to get the whole thing up ASAP!

Thanks for all of the support and encouragement that you guys have given me throughout the Snow Queen and pushing me to upload the sequel.

Zerlinda


End file.
